According to His Will
by CrimsonShiva
Summary: A deep sea dive, a power stealing demon, tense emotions, and a world wrought with deceit all await Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and even Naraku as they must do all they can to sabbatoge one demon's maniacal plan. pairings: inukag
1. The Road not Taken

According to His Will

by: CrimsonShiva

Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 1: "The Road not Taken"

It was a warm misty night. The gentle flow of the breeze rippled through the trees producing a rasping noise with the leaves. The stars glimmered in their obsidian void and the full moon glowed with all the brilliance of a single flash light in the dark. Kikyo's cold brown irises stared vacantly at the rocky trail that guided her feet through the dense forest. Her soul collectors slithered through the mist around her giving her the picturesque appearance that alluded to her mysterious past. Their blue light radiated lightly onto her back and shoulders, darkening her face.

"I feel a demonic aura" she thought as her eyes narrowed, "it's not far off." Her feet shuffled lightly on the ground as she trod through the underbrush. She pushed back a branch and poked her head around a tree trunk. A demon was comfortably sitting propped up against a tree with his legs open and one knee bent up. He rested his head against the bark with his eyes closed. He had a humaniod appearance and Kikyo took a mental note that would be more adept than most demons. He had long deep cerulean blue hair that was accentuated by the moonlight.

Kikyo's eyes gauged every detail of the man, from his innocently relaxed position to the faint drops of blood that had stained the inside of one of his sleeves. Had it not been for the surplus amount of souls delivered to her by her collectors recently, she would not have been so cautious in this area. In fact, she probably would have let her guard drop. This was Inuyasha's Forest after all. It would be only too easy to delve into distracting memories.

Kikyo stepped out from behind the tree to stand in plain sight of the demon. Her bow was gripped tightly by one of her cold earthen hands.

"What is it that you want here?" she questioned him. She saw his eyebrow twitch.

"You are the priestess who stood guard over the sacred jewel, are you not?" the man retorted. "Yes" he answered his own question, "you must be her." A cruel smirk corrupted his flawless visage. She met his arrogant assumption with an indiscernible glare. "I met a friend of yours recently, she said she didn't know where you were, but I can see now she was lying. Good thing then that I punished her properly." Kikyo's eyes flashed dangerously. She drew her bow as the demon stood erect with unperceivable speed. "The villagers said she was related to you somehow, but I didn't see any resemblance," he continued.

"Hmmm..." she thought, "this may not be as simple as I hoped...I'll just have to try something else." She observed that his stance spoke the depths of his training. He was prepared for battle. Her eyes narrowed only the slightest bit as she concentrated. His grin widened, revealing three pearly whites, one of which was an elongated canine tooth. His right foot made the softest of inclinations to step toward her. She pulled back and quickly released her quiver. He bolted past the assaulting arrow, that he had anticipated, and charged her unwavering form.

Their eyes met for a fraction of a second. Time seemed to stop. He had awaited that moment with utmost glee to see the churning mixture of surprise and fear glaze over her eyes when she realized he was too much for her. Then he would cut her down and absorb her sacred powers. She would be much more entertaining than that sad excuse for a priestess that the villagers talked about. This one pulsed with the deadly precision of experience, training, real talent, and a pure internal strength. Clearly, she was the superior choice for his purposes. It gave him a deep thrill to ensue in a fight with her.

He felt the arrow's heat graze his cheek as he agilely dogged it, but the concern he longed to see in her eyes was missing. The other woman had succumbed to him and released those emotions, but not Kikyo. His brow furrowed as their stares interlocked. He leapt up with his knees pointed at her and his feet only a foot from the ground, the perfect vantage point to attack. Her arm that held the bow fell to her side, while the other raised up to his face in mid air. Her hand was relaxed and looked almost limp as he broke the deadlock stare to glance her upturned palm. His eyes suddenly widened, their pupils shrank to slivers before vanishing into the nothingness of their orange-amber irises. His mind went blank as he lost consciousness.

Kikyo stood there a moment after his body crumpled to the ground. "That was close..."she thought, "too close..." She retracted her arm, held her hand palm up, spread her fingers, and regarded her hand. It was searing white. Her purification powers had almost been refracted back onto her. Surely that's what the demon had intended. She would have been paralyzed. She clenched her hand into a fist and it hissed as a white steam frothed forth.

She focused on a small trinket resting near the blue haired upstart. It was a necklace of some kind. She reached down and gracefully snatched it up. Her lips parted and her eyebrows raised a bit. This was once her necklace. Kaede gave it to her many decades ago. It was a gift, sister to sister. _Sister to sister... were they still really sisters?_

She walked on, unfazed by the near end of her existence experience, specifically stepping directly over the fallen demon. Her eyes were determined and she set off treading down the path to the village. She could care less if the demon survived to terrorize another day. She knew too much about death to deny life. She granted him the second chance at life that she had never received.


	2. So Close and Yet so Far

Author's note: Inuyasha's not mine, and never will be!

Chapter 2: So Close and Yet so Far

The pale full moon poured its celestial light down on the humble roof of a small poor shack. Streams of moonlight streaked through some crevices in the thatches of the roof and lightly landed on Kagome's face. She drew her sleeping bag closer to her and slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha was asleep on the other side of the room with his back to the wall. He sat cross legged with his head down, arms protectively wrapped around his legendary sword, in his typical fashion. Miroku was laying down near him, dreaming peacefully... "maybe 'peaceful' wasn't exactly the word she'd use", Kagome thought. A recognizable grin settled on his face as his right hand twitched on a circular protrusion from Kagome's big yellow bag. "Lecher!" she shouted in her head as a scowl rested on her lips. Sango was just behind her, laying with her back to Kagome. Kiara slept sweetly in the dip between Sango's shoulder and neck, purring very quietly in her sleep. Shippo snored happily, snuggled in Kagome's chest.

Kagome let her eyes drift over the walls of the shack. It had looked abandoned from the exterior, but suddenly she wasn't so sure. The fire place in the center showed evidence of recent use and even though there seemed to be an excess of cobwebs, the dust was only settled in the corners of the hut. Inuyasha had not affirmed it was uninhabited as he usually did when they came across such structures near bed time. His expert nose would tell him in an instant if it were or not. Still, the recent news that a powerful demon rumored to posses sacred jewel shards had sparked their immediate interest. They had decided to cover as much ground in the direction it was last sited as they could in the hopes that Kagome might pick up a real lead.

Inuyasha felt his body regaining consciousness. His sharp senses told him someone was approaching the hut. He could smell him. His golden eyes popped open and he readjusted his grip on Tetsiaga, with the handle in his right hand. He was ready. The breeze seeping under the shack's door insisted the man was human, but blood and the scent of demon on him was enough to convince Inuyasha that he should be careful. Inuyasha suddenly felt as if someone was watching him and his eyes locked with two glistening orbs. "Kagome" he thought. She was staring at him, worry etched into the soft curves of her face. His eyes broke the contact as a scuffling noise was detected just outside.

An old man pushed the thin mat covering the entrance lightly to the side and scooted inside. It flapped as the man froze before the strangely grouped party. The fresh moonlight from the open doorway illuminated his frightened features and tugged gently at the back of his tattered kimono before retreating back outside when the mat closed the entranceway.

"Please, do not be alarmed" came a soothing voice next to Kagome, "we are simply weary travelers who sought shelter for the night. We did not know that anyone lived here." It was Miroku, who had inexplicably risen to a sitting position and fully conscious state. The man stood puzzled for a moment.

"Well..l..," choked the old man for a second, "I did not know I was to have company tonight. I would have put on the chicken." He forced a smile to his previously stunned features.

"There is no need," replied Miroku, the only one to offer a friendly smile, "we should be the ones serving you." He stood up and helped the man into the hut. At least one of them remembered their manners. Inuyasha dropped his look of concern and resigned himself to indifference. Kagome sat up and gently roused Sango as Kiara mewed discontent at the interruption of her dreams. Shippo sat up, rubbed his eyes, stretched, and let out a lion-like yawn.

"Please excuse us," Kagome added politely, "we didn't mean to intrude."

"It's quite alright friends," reassured the man, "quite alright. It's calming to have company, especially at a time like this." Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked up.

"A time like this?" Inuyasha piped up for the first time in a few hours. He had been unusually taciturn tonight. Kagome had caught him gazing off into nothingness again, which was never a good sign. He only acted like this when he was worried, love-sick, or deep in thought. She knew he had been scratched by a demon in their last battle. But what she couldn't understand was why he was so effected by it. He always proclaimed he was fine after battles, and this last one didn't seem significant in the least bit. The demon hadn't even drawn blood. It just scratched him across the chest. Sure, his armor would need fixing, but not even Kagome was going to fuss over him.

flash back

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha. He drew his sword and a loud scraping sound was heard as it transformed into the rugged tusk-like shape that it was renowned for. The demon cackled and started to charge.

"Stand back, Kagome!" Inuyasha bellowed as he held up his sword.

"Sure" Kagome ducked back. Inuyasha swiped at the thorny beast and missed.

"What the hell?" He growled. A fowl smile played on its lips. It lept up while his hands were occupied holding the sword and thrust one pointed fist into Inuyasha's unprotected chest. Inuyasha gasped as the thing unsuccessfully attempted to impale him. The look on his face was so strange. He was flabbergasted. Within seconds Sango's voice rang out.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed as hirakots powerfully rippled through the air and halved the demon in one clean movement. Inuyasha stared, with is head turned down, at the remains and clutched his chest with one hand.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome half questioned and half cried. She touched his chest where his hand was. The top of his head barely touched her shoulder as she stood by him. She couldn't feel an open wound or anything. He briskly grabbed her hand and stood erect.

"I'm fine." he said shakily. "It just winded me that's all." Kagome looked at him quizzically and he looked away. "We should get going. Sunset will be soon. We need to make it as far north as we can."

"Let's go then." Sango declared firmly. Inuyasha hesitated and then stooped down a bit for Kagome to climb on and started off.

end of flashback

"Aye," the old man's voice shifted Kagome's attention back to the conversation, "it is said that a fearful demon has been stripping the region of its holy shrines and paralyzing their protectors, then sucking out their spiritual powers. You, I see you're a monk. You should take extra care in this area." The man's wise wrinkled eyes rested on Miroku as he lit a fire in the center of the room. Miroku met his gaze, but with no show of deep concern.

"A demon has been paralyzing monks and priestess you say." Miroku repeated the man's words. He shifted his gaze to meet Inuyasha's. The half-demon's eyes seemed as anxious as the reflection of the crackling flames burning off of them from the fire.

The old man nodded, a solemn look imbedded on his face. He thoughtfully fanned the growing flames. "Tell me," said Miroku, turning to the man, "what does this demon look like? What is it that he does exactly?"

"The demon is said to be human to the eye. He has long blue hair and bright orange eyes. Few have reached the holy places in time to see exactly how he disposes of the monks and priestesses. Those that have, did not live to tell the tale." The man ended on that eerie note. Miroku sighed to himself. It couldn't be Naraku, but maybe it was another incarnation.

Kagome pulled a hand to her lips. She felt consuming unrest welling up inside her stomach. She wondered if the demon would come after their group eventually.

"Where was it last seen?" Inuyasha's body language said he was alert. To Kagome's surprise, he even stood up.

"Word has it that it was headed north through the forest." The man seemed a little unnerved by Inuyasha's towering form. Inuyasha walked over to the entrance and pulled back the mat. He stood there, his body soaked in the moonlight, and sniffed lightly at the air. The night was calm. Satisfied, he released the mat and sat with the men in front of the fire.

"What do you think, Inuyasha?" Miroku looked seriously at the half demon. Inuyasha looked at his claws briefly and then regarded the monk.

"We might as well check it out."

"Then we should leave tomorrow morning." Miroku acknowledged the women.

"Yes," agreed Sango. "Do you suspect this is the same demon that we heard possessed the sacred jewel shards?"

"Yes," retorted Miroku. "I have never, to my knowledge, heard of a demon that could simply steal spiritual powers." Kagome pulled her own jewel shards out of her shirt and studied them.

"You alright, Kagome?" squeaked Shippo. Kagome looked into the child's face and smiled.

"Ya," she said, almost surprised. She replaced the jewel shards and squeezed Shippo in her arms. She stroked the back of his head lightly with her fingers. Here she thought that she was one of the only normal ones of late.

The old man excused himself from the room for a moment. They all watched him exit. Then Sango and Miroku engaged in their own conversation. Kagome let their voices lull through her ears as she stared vacantly at the kitsune in her arms. He really was a little barnacle. Her thoughts drifted to the demon. She hated to be immodest, but if the demon really was after spiritual powers, she was a primary target. It worried her that the news of the demon had already traveled so far. They had first heard about it many miles south of here, and yet word had already spread this far north, maybe even further. How much longer could she sleep soundly? Not that Kagome wasn't used to the constant threat of death, but when she could anticipate it, it made her edgy.

Kagome lifted her eyes to the fire. Something glittered in her peripheral vision. She directed her vision at it only to discover that Inuyasha was looking directly at her. He was sitting only two feet away. He wore a concerned expression and his golden eyes spoke the depths of his feelings. It was an expression she didn't usually see on him, but when she did, her arms and legs commanded all the tenacity and support of jellow. She blushed.

"Kagome" he said gently. Shippo smelled a change in Kagome's demeanor and released her shirt from his balled fists. He looked at Inuyasha. His scent had changed too. Shippo was puzzled. Why were his two friends acting so different? Sure, everybody had been a bit cold after their latest battle and they were chasing after another demon, but their constant volatility confused him. He shook his head in defeat and dropped to the floor from Kagome's arms. He hopped over to Miroku and Sango. They were cooking some of Kagome's Ramen Noodles and _acting normal_.

Kagome and Inuyasha totally ignored the young fox demon and remained absorbed in their own mix of emotions. Inuyasha knew that he had been unreachable for awhile and was now seeing what impact it had had on Kagome. _She was_ _sad_. He wasn't sure if it wasn't just the new demon that was worrying her, the compounded stress from the eternal nerve-wracking hide and seek game they played with Naraku, or if it really was his interactions with her (or lack there of). Something told him that he was mostly the cause. She was reacting to him. Her scent was flustered. It had been for the last few hours, but had softened again while she slept. Now it was returning in full strength. He had not told her why he was so aloof. Secretly he did not want to admit it to himself. A part of him didn't want to hurt her. The truth was that in the last battle the demon had been more powerful than Inuyasha let on. The demon had spoken to him in his mind...

flashback

"Stand back Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered. This wouldn't be too hard, he thought, but he had long since learned that it was best to play it safe when Kagome was around.

"Sure" she replied and he heard her scuffle back over to Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha got ready to exterminate the demon in one thrust. He let Tetsiaga hurl forward when he heard something that made his aim fail.

"Your looking for him aren't you?" cackled a menacing voice in Inuyasha's head.

"What the hell?" he Inuyasha said aloud. The demon grinned at him. His sick spiky body crackled when he moved.

"You seek the holy-power sucking demon like I do. Where is he? Tell me!"

"I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't say" thought Inuyasha.

"Oh, I think you do. You smell like her, the priestess bitch! You must know!" The voice resounded in his head. The thing lept toward him and punctured his robe of the fire rat with its needle-like knuckles. Inuyasha felt his heart take off. Then he felt a searing pain shoot through his chest. He gasped. He had only experienced this feeling once before: when Kikyo had pinned him to the sacred tree. It had been unbearable and he had passed out. Now the demon was using the same passage. When it seemed his mind might be taken over and he might completely black out, he heard a familiar voice. Then he vaguely remembered observing Sango's weapon whirl about his body and split the demon. He bent down for a minute, recovering. He felt a light touch on his chest that suddenly made all the hair on his body stand on end. He pressed his chin into his neck as he looked at his chest. There was a glowing black scar where Kagome's hand was touching him, Kikyo's mark. That's where the arrow pierced his flesh. He suddenly realized he was crouched over and had one hand latched onto his chest. He seized Kagome's hand and stood straight.

"I'm fine," he tried to sound normal, "it just winded me, that's all." Kagome's eyes dug into his with a question she didn't need to ask. Inuyasha understood what she wanted to know. He had to drag his eyes away from hers. "We should get going. Sunset will be soon. We need to make it as far north as we can." He wanted to move on. He had a lot to ponder.

_Kikyo_...

"Let's go then." Inuyasha snapped to attention when he heard Sango.

He suddenly realized he really didn't want to touch Kagome right now, much less have her touch him. However, he knew he'd really be getting some stares later if he didn't carry her like he usually did. Inuyasha sensed the awkwardness of his hesitation and dropped to a squatting position. He grimaced as her delicate form rested on his back. Her powers must be reawakening the residual power from the arrow... Inuyasha grit his teeth, but didn't let anyone see his pain. He put extra energy into his strides to assure that no one would be suspicious that he could be so weakened by that measly demon.

"Kikyo," he thought, "are you still so angry with me that you won't let the spell dissipate even when the seal is broken?"

end of flashback

"Inuyasha... are, are you sure you're ok?" Kagome asked innocently, daring to break the silence. Inuyasha, forgetting about his previous detachment from her, felt the urge to be close to her.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's form drawing closer to her. His eyes were sincere and sorrowful. His irresistible puppy ears were drooped. She slowly leaned toward him. Her hand landed on his knee. Nothing else mattered, just them. _Just them..._

"Yes," Inuyasha replied in a hushed and dreamy voice. Inuyasha wanted to make amends with Kagome. By the expression she was giving him, he was sure she'd understood. She knew he was sorry for being so distanced. She forgave him. Their faces were mere inches apart... He could feel the warmth radiating off her skin. Her scent tickled his nose and sent shivers down his spine.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" screamed a voice next to them. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped and Kagome swiftly removed her hand from Inuyasha's knee. They stared wide-eyed for the source of the disruption.

Miroku was lying face down on the ground behind the fireplace. Sango was standing with her fists clenched, teeth grit, and was obviously commanding one foot to return to the ground. Shippo hid crouched behind Kagome's bag. Apparently Miroku had earned himself a drop-kick to the face this time. His limp arms twitched painfully as he remained fairly motionless.

"Lecherous monk!" Sango roared. Miroku rolled himself over and caressed his jaw. He wore a guilty, but satisfied look.

"Idiot" said Shippo.

"You know, Miroku, you really should control yourself," Kagome lectured.

"Do you always have your mind in the gutter?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"I was just following you guys!" Miroku plead in his own defense.

Inuyasha's eyebrow's jumped and his jaw dropped a bit as he cried "eh!" Kagome went ten shades of pink.

"Wha..What'r you talking about!" Inuyasha attempted to snap, but only succeeded in stuttering. A sly grin gripped Miroku's face as he regained a dignified position. Miroku nimbly picked up his bowl and chopsticks. Apparently he had decided to let it drop. He had his eyes fixed on his Ramen and was purposely distanced from the huntress beside him. Sango's eyes held daggers and he knew this was no empty threat.

The old man returned inside the hut. He was carrying a bucket of water that quietly sloshed as he entered.

"Is everything alright in here?" he asked the disheveled monk, furious demon slayer, terrified fox cub, befuddled half demon, and cranberry-red school girl.

"Fine" replied all, in a wide range of tempers.

"Then lets all get some rest," he said cooly. Heeding his words, everything was soon dark and silent in the old shack. Kagome lied down for the second time that night, except this time with a calm and permissive mind.


	3. It's a Small World After All

Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I did...

Chapter 3: It's a Small World After All

Kikyo strode down the path to her old village. It was ageless. The grass hummed with crickets in the warm night. She knew every crook of the path beneath her feet. She recognized the trees, the air, the life. However, she did not let sentimentality over take her. Had anyone been spying on her, he or she would have believed her to be void of emotion. In fact Kikyo's visage resonated boredom. Her sandals scuffed gently at the ground and her gait was focused.

"Picturesque," she thought as she emerged from the forest on top of a hill overlooking her old village. The night's sky blanketed the earth with its speckled black velvet appearance. The rice patties were dark, except for the beacon like full moon that rested calmly on the stagnant water. The roof tops glistened serenely in the starlight and the breeze whispered in the night, trying not to awaken the sleepy town.

As she approached the town, Kikyo stopped at a fork in the path. It lead up some stairs and through a red wooden archway to one of the many shrines. She blinked slowly as she paused to look up at it. She ascended the stairs and lingered before the small outdoor shrine. It was simple and delicate. Some dew-wet blue flowers rested peacefully on the earth before it. A crooked smile grazed her face. This was her grave site. Kikyo's eyes wandered from the memorial to the foreboding forest nearby. There was an emptiness about it that chilled her insides.

She walked into the dense trees, gingerly stepped over a precarious mass of rocks, and descended upon a form lying hidden beneath an old tree. She stooped down to her knees and scooped the person out of the darkness. The woman's face was wrinkled, haggard, and pale. Her body was limp in Kikyo's arms. She had often held her younger sister like this in her sleep in times past, but this old frame revealed nothing of her sister's childhood. Kikyo rested a hand on her sister's brow. It was tense. She was struggling, in pain.

"Kaede" Kikyo called to her sister. The old woman didn't wake. Kikyo frowned. The demon must have done this. Though she didn't understand why he didn't just finish her off while he was at it. Kikyo had no doubt he would have treated her as such. Still, priestesses were rigorously trained in self control and even the most powerful of demons should not be able to deprive them of bodily control. Kikyo's timeless form lifted the fragile body of her aged sister and paced down to the village. She silently entered the hut she knew as Kaede's, and laid her out on her sleeping mat. Kikyo sat on her heels and pulled the necklace out of her pocket. She put it between her thumbs, wove her fingers together, closed her eyes, and bowed her head. The necklace shimmered in her hands and Kikyo looked up. She placed the necklace under Kaede's palms on her chest. Kikyo stood and exited quietly.

Outside, the breeze played with Kikyo's hair as she looked coldly into the night, concern etched into her countenance. It wouldn't last much longer, sunrise would come sooner than she'd hoped. She paced over to a nearby stream and collected some water, then returned to Kaede.

The old woman's face was relaxed and she looked peaceful. Kikyo dabbed her head with a wet cloth and watched Kaede's tired eyelids lift. Kaede's eyes glistened and her brow furrowed in confusion. She blinked.

"K..Kikyo?"

"Rest," her older sibling commanded.

"Kikyo," Kaede voice was weak, "the demon came after ye too, did it not?" Kikyo gazed into her younger sibling's eyes; they were pleading.

"Do not trouble yourself with such matters now." Kikyo's voice was soothing.

"Is it vanquished?" Kaede pressed on.

"It will not bother you again." Kikyo's expression was unreadable.

Kaede opened her hands and discovered the necklace on her chest. Her lips parted. She remembered having to watch, as a mere bystander, while the horrible demon had lifted her by the arm like a rag doll and extracted it from her neck. Then he had plunged his fist with the trinket into her chest and then everything went dark. She touched her neck and top of her torso. It was free of blood, but dirtied with earth and pebbles. Her hand then brushed against something rough and she quickly withdrew her hand when a spike of pain was driven through the center of her chest. She cringed. Her eyes watered.

"Sleep, Kaede." Kikyo's voice silenced the burst of pain. Kaede glanced up at Kikyo. She was stoic as always. Kaede felt like she was fifty years younger and observing her older sibling care for her when she was sick. She looked exactly the same. She could even discern the same caring devotion that enveloped her sister from her youth. She had been protective of Kaede. _She still was..._

Kaede felt her bones warm at the epiphany. She stole one last glance at the past she still secretly longed for and gave into the exhaustive aches of her body.

Kikyo observed the old woman sleep. She was finally letting her body rest. It had been hours since she rescued her from beyond Kikyo's grave site. She had not spent time with her little sister in ages. However, the cloud of despondency that shadowed Kikyo had obscured her vision. She no longer seemed to really care about her younger sister. Still, she wasn't about to let that crude demon spit on her memories, even if that was all Kikyo saw in her new existence: memories. What else was left for her?

Kikyo glanced over her shoulder. Daybreak was near. Eager rays of sunlight gripped the horizon and the night's sky was slowly melting into shades of azure. The roosters would be soon to announce the beginning of day.

A muffled cough drew Kikyo's attention back to the relic lying on the sleeping mat. Kaede was stirring. Kikyo knew she had to leave soon. The approach of two pure sacred jewel shards meant another memory stirring affair would haunt her, should she linger any longer. She stood and walked to the exit.

Kaede's eyes blinked open. She was in her hut. It was still dark out. She groggily swayed her head to look at a figure standing in the doorway. A woman... a priestess. Her sister's silhouette was so reminiscent. "Sister... please wait..."

"Take care, Kaede" Kikyo let her eyes rest one more time on Kaede's sleep ridden form and then swiftly departed out of the hut.


	4. What's in a Name?

Author's note: Inuyasha! (is not mine).

Chapter 4: What's in a name?

It had been very early in the morning when Inuyasha roused his group. Kagome mumbled complaints as she stretched out her stiff body. She was exhausted. For some reason, Inuyasha was very alert. He insisted they leave as soon as possible. Miroku and Sango thanked the kind old man for his hospitality and allowing them to stay the night. Kagome gave her bag to Sango and Miroku to carry on Kiara and hopped on Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha's long strides spoke for him, in spite of his unwillingness to give a verbal response. He was in a hurry to get somewhere. "What's the rush, Inuyasha?" Kagome whined at Inuyasha as the road got bumpy.

"The demon aura in the air is thick. It's most likely that the demon is nearby." He answered deliberately. Inuyasha cleared the forest canopy in a leap and for a moment they were suspended in the atmosphere. Kagome observed the scenery and then focused on the town in the vicinity. She recognized it. This was the village she had first come to experience feudal Japan in. The bone-eater's well was in it's woods, Inuyasha's Forest, and of course there was also the sacred tree.

The trees encompassed them again as gravity took hold. Inuyasha seemed to be hastening his pace. Kagome wondered what on earth was troubling him. She exchanged puzzled looks with Sango from over her shoulder.

Suddenly they had stopped. Kagome barely had time to gauge her location when Inuyasha was evicting her off his back. She was in the middle of the village. Everything seemed normal. The sun had just broke the dawn and people were beginning work for the day. Inuyasha rushed up to Kaede's hut and then abruptly halted. He paused for only a second, while his nose twitched, and then threw back the mat. Kagome followed him and peeked over his shoulder.

"Kaede!" Kagome shouted as she discovered the old woman peeking back at her with her only eye. She was sitting upright and grasping her bandaged chest and trying to look strong. A hand maiden was at her side offering her water.

Kagome plunged into the dusky room and kneeled next to Kaede. "What happened?" Inuyasha finally decided to step inside the room, but resigned himself close to the exit. Miroku and Sango appeared in the doorway and quickly joined in Kagome's concern.

"Tis nothing. I'm fine." Kaede forced a smile. Kagome's unconvinced look dragged out Kaede's last reserves of pride for appearance. She sighed. "A demon attacked me last night and I wasn't careful." Shippo, who had been invisible before then materialized as a perched animal on Miroku's shoulder.

"You were attacked?" squeaked the young fox.

Kaede's observed the weary travelers whose faces were now exhausted with worry as well as sleep deprivation. "Yes, but I'll be just fine. Do not trouble ye selves. Tis nothing serious."

"What attacked you?" rang a cold voice from the back, who Kaede recognized to be Inuyasha.

"A demon." Kaede stated simply.

"What kind of demon?" Inuyasha probed.

"He had blue hair, evil orange eyes, and a powerful aura." Inuyasha was silent.

Kagome tried to comfort Kaede and offered to apply more herbs and bandage her wounds. Kaede smiled at the child. She declined the offer, saying that she had already been served enough of late.

"Tell me Lady Kaede, what did the demon want of you?" Miroku's voice was clear and mature.

"It did not take my life, for ye see me here, but I fear it wished to strip me of my priestess powers." The group's eyes lit up.

"It attempted to steal you're spiritual powers and stab you through the chest?" Miroku was shocked.

"And what of Kikyo?" blurted Inuyasha, "Is she alright?"

Kaede's eye widened and focused on the half demon. So he had picked up her scent. No wonder he had shone a sudden subdued level of interest upon entering her hut. He must have expected to find her here too.

"She's fine" Kaede reassured Inuyasha, and rested her eye upon Kagome. She looked a bit alarmed. Kaede watched as Kagome rolled her sister's name off her tongue, voicelessly, while Kagome stared vaguely at Inuyasha. Then her eyes dropped to the floor, defeated. Kaede pitied the child. Her heart was so easily passed out, and so easily broken. Cracked was a better word here, Kagome's heart was cracked for now. She looked solemn in contrast to her perky and consuming happiness.

"Was she attacked too?" Inuyasha's voice shattered the brief moment of reflection.

"I don't know" replied Kaede almost apathetically. She inconspicuously slipped her necklace into a pocket in her pants.

Inuyasha stood up and strode to the doorway and glanced back at the humans. "I'll be right back" he muttered as he swept out of the door.

Kagome could feel her throat threaten to clasp shut as a stirring pain rummaged through her heart. It always made her head spin with emotions when Inuyasha broke off on his own for any reason, but especially to 'secretly' track down his dead ex-girlfriend. One of these emotions was definitely hurt. It pained her to see him throw himself at a mere shell of a woman who selfishly desired his death. It also infuriated her. Her head nearly boiled over sometimes for his stupidity and irrational impulsive behavior. Worst of all, she felt betrayed. She was in love with Inuyasha. She couldn't deny it. Kagome also understood she could never ask Inuyasha to leave his memories in the past, where they belonged. Which meant she could never seriously engage in a relationship with him. But she couldn't help herself. Call it human hubris. Kagome saw it as a kind of punishment because she, herself, couldn't accept Inuyasha's refusal of her love. On some level she did acknowledge that it was partially self-inflicted. However, when he left her, she felt so betrayed and alone. She felt jealous. Such emotions scared her, made her feel evil; and that frightened her most of all.

Kagome picked her eyes up off the floor. Kaede had gone back to sleep. Kagome felt someone embrace her and she turned her head to see Sango pulling her into her arms.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Shippo peeped.

Kagome let her head rest on Songo's chest and felt that if she didn't think about something else her eye's would rupture like dams. She closed them.

"Yes," Kagome whispered.

"Kagome," Sango's voice was soothing, "why don't you go back to your home and rest since we'll probably be here for awhile watching Kaede?"

"No," Kagome responded quickly, "we'll probably set off to find that demon soon."

"Are you sure you're ok, Kagome? You look so sad." Shippo gazed deeply into Kagome's eyes. Kagome's throat glued shut. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. Then another set of arms curled around her waist from behind Sango.

"Miroku..." Sango's voice threatened.

"What Sango?" Miroku's voice was innocent, "I'm helping to comfort our friend with a group hug." At that, Shippo hopped up onto Sango's shoulder and squeezed one arm around Sango and Kagome's necks. Even Kiara came and snuggled Kagome.

Sango had been about to introduce Miroku's face to her fist, but she was overwhelmed. Shippo, Kiara, and she were earnestly hugging Kagome. She couldn't break the moment. Kagome needed support. A few seconds ticked by. Kagome's nose sniffled.

"Now, will you just _look _at what Inuyasha is missing?" Somehow, Miroku always knew exactly how to set up and demolish a touching moment.

SMACK

Miroku was temporarily ostracized from the group. He retired in a corner of the hut by Kaede and rested his head on the wall, a contented smile played upon lips. A red hand print rested on one cheek.

Sango rubbed Kagome's back and wiped her silent tears away from her young face. Her friend was in pain and it caused Sango to hurt too. Inuyasha could be a real doofus sometimes.

For Sango, it was unthinkable that she would ever share her man, whoever he turned out to be, with another woman. It was amoral and unforgivable to her. But that's just how Sango was. She was very pro feminist and respected strong women.

Sango admired Kagome's patience and undying devotion to the half demon, but couldn't totally fathom it. It boggled her. She saw similarities to that relationship and her and Kohaku's, but Kohaku was her brother. He didn't help Naraku by choice and was really good at heart. She justified her own situation much easier. Still, she loved her friend like a sister and wasn't about to let her suffer alone.

Kagome let out one last sniffle and then looked up into Sango's eyes. They were warm. Kagome smiled a little. "Thanks, Sango. I'm just tired and stressed."

"What are friends for?" Sango smiled back at her.

"Indeed," Miroku agreed slyly from his corner. Sango shot him an icy look. Miroku sat unperturbed, wearing a playful countenance.

Kagome decided to sleep a few hours and hope that Inuyasha came back soon. For once, she had no desire to chase after him. She decided it was because all the running they had done lately, and her current lack of sleep.

When Kagome awoke, the sun was spilling though the doorway of Kaede's hut. Someone was coughing, and she decided to wake up. It was Kaede. Miroku was kneeling beside her, holding her steady while she sat and coughed. Inuyasha still wasn't there and Sango was absent too.

Kagome blinked and looked around. Miroku noticed her and said "Good morning."

"Good morning" Kagome replied. "Is Kaede alright?"

"I think she's ill from being attacked. She has a fever and a cough."

"Where's Sango?"

"She went to get more water."

"Oh." Kagome paused. "Do you want some medicine, Kaede?" Kagome offered. The old maid was caught in coughing fit, but shook her head 'no'. "You sure?" Kagome looked anxious. However, she did not look to see Kaede answer. She crawled out of her sleeping bag over to her big yellow bag and started to dig. She extracted her first aid kit. Unfortunately it was virtually empty. She had no Tylenol, no cough syrup, no ice pack, no cough drops, no pills, nothing. "Oh," she exclaimed, "I need to restock my supply."

Kagome leapt up and lurched out of the hut with her big bag. She promised she'd be back as quick as she could with medicine for Kaede and Miroku's favorite bag of chips, plus goodies for Shippo. She reached the well and dropped through. On the otherside, no one was home. So she helped herself to everything she needed. It was remarkably easy. At least one thing was going right today...

She pulled herself back through the well. Kaede would be alright now. She had brought everything she could get her hands on. Kagome smiled to herself, "With all this medical treatment I give, I'll become as good as a certified nurse except without any formal training."

Kagome was broken from her daydreaming as a scream ripped across the clear summer day. She froze. It was as woman's voice. Kagome ordered her muscles to obey and rushed to the source of the cry. She didn't have to get in very close range of the village to see it was from the area near Kaede's hut. Villagers were pouring out of the area. Kagome had to fight her way upstream to get to Kaede's hut.

There they were. Right in front of Kaede's hut, in fact. A tall, well-built, blue haired man, in a black kimono was standing with one arm held out in front of him, with which, he was strangling Sango. The ground was glowing silvery white as though mercury had been poured on it. Kagome could even see their reflections in it. Miroku was laying on the ground, looking paralyzed. His eyes were vacant and staring. One of his arms was lacerated. Sango was struggling, prying her fingers at his bulldog grip and kicking at the dusty earth that she could barely reach. She was failing. Her Hiraikotsu was lodged in a building near by.

Kagome dropped her bag. She searched for a weapon. Nothing... Nothing... Nothing... A rock? She picked it up and hit the man broad side of the head. The demon, as Kagome surmised, barely reacted. He slowly shifted his gaze to her and then an awful grin widened across his features. She ran over to Miroku, who wasn't far off. She shook him. He didn't move. She shook him again, crying, "Please get up Miroku, help me, help Sango!" The monk blinked.

"Kagome..." he gasped.

"We have to do something, he's going to kill San—" Kagome was cut off.

"Leave, Kagome! Run away!" Miroku commanded.

"No, I have to help! I won't give up on you!" she cried.

"Get out of here Kagome, now. The demon wants..." Miroku's voice slowly died and he fell over.

Kagome heard another plunk. Sango was laying on the ground, motionless.

"No" Kagome's voice quivered. The demon patted down his kimono from where Sango had dirtied it with dust. Then he looked at Kagome and winked. The wretched grin snaked across his mouth again.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha..." she pleaded. The demon approached very slowly. As though he wanted her to run away. She was frozen in terror. Her legs knocked together beneath her. She lost herself. He stopped. He stood a good five feet away and he examined her. She felt completely helpless and cursed herself.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice was failing her.

The demon took another step. Each step made Kagome sink farther and farther inside herself. She looked down at her feet as an icy feeling assaulted her skin. The shiny ground was climbing her body. She swatted at it with her hand, but recoiled in pain. It was freezing her alive. It was so cold it was searing hot.

The demon now looked down his nose at her. He was extremely close to her. By now, the liquid had crawled up to her waist. He leaned in and grabbed her by the arms. He hooked his claws into her muscles. She screamed out, but found she could only manage a hoarse whisper. He laughed at her. Her eyes were spewing tears.

"_Inuyasha"_ Kagome cried in her mind. The demon's orange eyes dug into her and seemed to know everything about her. He was staring into her eyes. "What do you want?" she hardly managed.

"Isn't it obvious?" he cackled. Her eyes were brimming with tears. He displayed a toothy grin. She shivered. Then he lunged forward and bit her deep on the jaw. It was a scorching pain that felt like it traveled all the way down to her feet. She was being burned alive. However, no blood, nothing, fell from her face.

The icy grip held most of her body paralyzed, everything from her neck down. It didn't conflict with the burning sensation either, in fact, it amplified it. Kagome felt herself losing consciousness. The pain was unbearable. Then the icy grip closed off the top of her head. She was stuck for good.

Just then a streak of light crossed her vision. The burning lessened and the man let go. She could still feel his teeth and just let go of everything. She was falling. A red haze enveloped her. Something or someone was holding her. _"Inuyasha?"_


	5. Changes

Author's note: Inuyasha not mine.

Also, it takes me quite awhile to write these chapters so I'm introducing them slowly so I don't run out and leave the fanfic hanging forever. I usually get one done every week (on the weekends).

Please review. To my reviewers: THANK YOU!

To other readers: Come on, don't be boring!

Chapter 5: Changes

Kikyo's soul collectors were quick to find her after she departed the village. She decided to continue on the route she had originally taken. She was still looking for Naraku. Everyone was. He had yet again managed to put up an invisible barrier. So she had to search for him herself.

Kikyo was walking on a quiet trail through some rice patties in the country. She had left Inuyasha's Forest awhile ago. She had kept an eye out for the wandering demon she had met earlier. She was not dismayed that she didn't cross paths with him. Still, Kikyo was sure she covered the ground where she had downed him. His body was gone. Most likely he had sauntered off.

Kikyo didn't care about him. She knew he was no threat to her, not because of her power, but because of her experience. Kikyo's experience was far beyond her years. In the afterlife, there were creatures like him everywhere, in fact, they were much worse. She decided not to think on it. Thoughts of the afterlife always glued a cringe to her face.

Most importantly, though, Kikyo knew the demon was not linked to Naraku. She had been hopeful when she first encountered him. He displayed the potential to be a minion of Naraku, and a powerful one. However, upon speaking with him, she knew he wasn't. Also, Naraku usually watched his little set ups from a close distance with a demon puppet. She had felt no such presence. The demon was a waste of her time. Then again, what was a waste of her time? Time didn't affect her. It made her sad on some level.

So Kikyo continued her journey toward the sea. She felt a power resonating over there and decided to inspect it. Suddenly her eyes swerved from the path under her and she turned her head. Kikyo felt a demon approaching. No... not a demon. A half demon...

How could he have caught up to her? She thought she had left with enough time to elude him. Persistent dog. She gazed lazily back down the track where he would soon appear. She called her soul collectors to her and they swirled around her creating an eerie blue haze. She dissolved into the air as his form manifested into a mirage on the horizon.

Inuyasha dashed forward. Kikyo wouldn't be far ahead. He had to see her. She was at the forefront of his mind. She always was, but especially today. It aggravated his soul to be so tormented. He had to ask her why she insisted on his continuous mental and now physical suffering. The pain from the arrow was still tangible. It had seared in his chest when Kagome touched him yesterday. It was still aching now.

"_Kikyo,"_ he growled to himself. "Why?" He reached the rice patties. He could smell her scent: graveyard soil, bones, and this time, water, and freshly ground herbs. That must have been for Kaede. He had smelled them on her, from under her bandage. It was getting stronger now. He should be able to see her...

Inuyasha squinted and searched the horizon. Then he saw it. A cloud of misty blue. However, it was dissipating fast.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha screamed. She was gone. He skidded to a halt where she had stood. "Damn it!" He gawked at the sky. _Why did she avoid me?_

Inuyasha stood there gaping for a few seconds. His eyebrows were nearly fused together he was glaring so hard. His visage was confused and infuriated. His fists where clenched and posed as if to challenge the sky to a fight.

Inuyasha awoke out of his trance. A strong demonic aura was pulsing in the distance behind him. It was faint from here, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Inuyasha veered his head to look behind him. It sent chills down his spine. A gust of wind rippled through his cloak and his eyes widened. That smell on the zephyr! It was blood, fresh human blood.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha raced back toward the village.

Kikyo watched Inuyasha leave from the sky. She sat with her legs crossed on her flying serpentine servants, her arms supporting her from behind. He had looked so desperate. It peeled at the thick layers she insulated her heart with. He could be so fragile sometimes. So could she.

Her soul collectors slithered under her. The wind whipped through her hair. She was sailing among the clouds. The afternoon sky was as blue as the clear Carribean ocean. The earth was so beautiful. One really couldn't appreciate it until after experiencing the depths of hell as she had. She gazed dreamily into the endless aqua atmosphere.

It was best this way after all. She had left Kaede in their care. Kagome would be better company anyway. Kagome, Kikyo had observed, brought a cheerful mood wherever she went. Kikyo surmised, only after much heartache and suspicion, it was just in the girl's nature. Ironically, it brought out an even more gloomy side in Kikyo. She couldn't deny the feeling that Kagome had stolen something from her, something precious. However, her conflicting emotions could never tell her exactly what it was.

Besides, Inuyasha's friends needed him. Her spiritual power sensed an empty void coming from the village. The demon had survived. And he was in the village at this very instant. But he was of no consequence. Inuyasha's friends were strong. They had to be in order to have survived this long. And if they didn't survive it made no difference to her. She was so cold inside. It saddened her sometimes, but that was the old Kikyo talking.

She had changed since her death. Her emotions had been sucked from her very being in the horrific conflagrations that engulfed her damaged soul in hell. Her heart was ripped into pieces. Her spirit was shattered. She was in a word: destroyed.

Now the girl had it all. All the things Kikyo was denied. Kikyo lazily blinked her eyes and smiled.

_Kagome..._


	6. What Lies Within

Author's note: Inuyasha is not my puppy. He only hangs out here.

Chapter 6: What Lies Within

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, rushing in on the scene. He could smell the blood of all of his friends by now. The whole place stunk of human panic. He had seen several villagers hiding among the rocks and in the shrines around the village. He had even passed directly by some on the dirt road there. They were all in a huge hurry to get away.

Inuyasha located his friends outside Kaede's hut. Miroku was half immersed in a pool of his own blood. Sango was fallen too. Her neck had red finger marks all over it. Shippo was nowhere to be seen, but Inuyasha could smell Kiara's scent. She must be in the rubble that used to be someone's home. However, as he approached, the only thing Inuyasha focused on was Kagome.

Kagome was weak-kneed and helpless in the clutches of a demon. In fact, if the demon didn't have his claws hooked into her slim arms, she would have collapsed to the ground. As it was, her legs were crumpled grotesquely under her and her head was lolled back, arching her neck. The heathen was holding her up by her upper arms.

Inuyasha felt the blood thumping through his veins. He felt like his face might start combusting, beginning with his ears. He bared his teeth and almost growled. He withdrew Tetsaiga, resolving to slice the bastard in two. His fury would have it no other way.

The demon appeared to be kissing Kagome, on first glance, (which only drove Inuyasha into a deeper rage) but as he closed in, Inuyasha realized he was actually biting her. However, that realization made little difference. Inuyasha's wrath was all consuming.

Inuyasha lunged at him, swiping at him with a mighty thrust from Tessaiga. The demon agilely hopped backwards, releasing Kagome. He was smiling smugly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha shot a glare of pure hate at the fiend, but quickly caught Kagome before she fell. She was stone cold with sweat. She was gritting her teeth in pain. Her eyes were squinting up at him.

"Kagome!" he shook her lightly. "Kagome can you hear me?"

A chuckle interrupted his distress. Inuyasha shot a glance up at the vile being standing before him. Inuyasha's face contorted with pain. He felt a wave of fury swell up in his chest.

"You bastard! What have you done to her?" Inuyasha demanded.

The demon did not respond, but subtly dropped something small in his pocket. Then he slowly and deliberately drew his own sword. It was thin, white, and glinted in the sun. There were words inscribed in the blade. Inuyasha locked eyes with the vermin.

"Kagome, is it?" The demon spoke. "Give her my regards when she awakens."

"What?" Inuyasha bellowed. He was barely controlling himself. He would have attacked the beast by now, but Kagome was showing signs of consciousness. Inuyasha could hardly discern small mumbles coming from her lips. Her eyes blinked. She was weak, incredibly weak.

"Oh, how rude of me," the demon reprimanded himself. He held the sword to the sky, "my name is Kano. Tell Kagome that it was I who overpowered her." Then he brought it before his face and put his free palm on the other side of the blade. A white-pink light transferred from his palm into the sword. The inscriptions on the blade seared pink. Kano sheathed his sword. Then turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha roared. He carefully laid Kagome down and then sprinted forward. The demon rotated his head only a few degrees to observe Inuyasha bolting at him. Inuyasha had Tessaiga swinging at Kano, but he nimbly leapt out of the way of each attack. Kano didn't appear the least bit worried, but intrigued. On one of his dodging vaults, Kano did a three sixty turn landing to face Inuyasha.

The instant Kano had ceased his jumping bean exercise, Inuyasha hurled a wind scar at him. Kano's brow furrowed in irritation. He waved his arm in front of the assaulting fissures of light and they evaporated at his feet. Inuyasha's jaw dropped a bit. However, he quickly recovered from the shock to continue thrashing at the demon.

Kano stood waiting for Inuyasha as he charged him. He stared condescendingly at him.

"Did she give you that scar?" Kano questioned.

Inuyasha capitalized on Kano's moment of seeming defenselessness. He flung Tetsaiga down at Kano. To Inuyasha's utter amazement, Kano caught the Tessaiga by the blade with one hand. His visage even suggested he was putting no effort into it. Inuyasha blinked, thunderstruck.

"Well?" Kano persisted.

"What are you going on about?" Inuyasha grasped hold of the situation again.

"Did Kagome give you that scar on your chest?"

"None of your damn business," spat Inuyasha. At that, the demon thrust his fist into Inuyasha's gut, winding him. Inuyasha doubled over in pain. Kano touched two of his fingers to the exact spot Kikyo's arrow had pierced Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha felt a warm surge flow through his body coming from Kano's fingers. Inuyasha batted Kano's arm away and recoiled back, ripping Tessaiga from his grasp. _How can he see the scar on my chest? Only I can feel it. I'm even wearing my fire rat cloak. How is he able to see it?_

"It's weak, but it's still there." Kano said mostly to himself. "No,..." Kano pondered aloud, "no, Kagome did not do this."Inuyasha was breathing hard, but he managed to whirl Tessaiga about himself to force Kano to retreat. Again, Kano caught the sword, except this time it transformed back to normal; it's rusty blade the ultimate disguise for its true magnificence. "Kikyo..." Kano grinned.

"What? You know her?" Inuyasha's voice was almost frantic. The maniac's smile widened. He flashed his conical teeth.

"Out to purify all the sacred jewel seekers, is she? Looks like we have more in common than you think." With that, Kano started to disappear. Inuyasha tried to slash at him with his claws, but to no avail. He was gone.

"Damn him!" Inuyasha cursed. Then, realizing the imperative situation back in the village, Inuyasha hurried to help his friends.

Kagome was falling. She was falling a very long distance. She could feel the wind at her back, the cold sweat rapidly evaporating from her pale skin, and the sense of helplessness that accompanies an eternal plummet. The black shadows were tugging her down into the endless void of night. The light above her was fading fast. She screamed. She couldn't stop herself. Her short gasping breaths of much needed air burst out of her lungs in fear-filled shrieks. Kagome had never felt so powerless. There was nothing to catch her but the darkness that steadily engulfed her entire being.

Her heart thumped against her chest like a frantic caged bird, ready to break bone and tear tissue to erupt forth. Her hands and fingers felt like ice sickles as they desperately flapped about, as though attempting to fly. And how helpful flight would have been in her situation was evident, but it was not to be. She bucked her hips and kicked her legs. Nothing was working. Why she expected it to was beyond questioning, as though she could fight gravity.

Tears started streaming down her eyes, but she could feel the thirsty air siphon them away. The sensation of impending doom was eating her whole, but death would not come. It was cruelly toying with her, delighting in her prolonged horror.

She didn't know where she was nor could she remember anything in the recent past. However, one coherent word finally did emerge from the torrent of outcries.

"INUYASHA!" It hurtled out of her throat. After which she swallowed hard and clasped her neck. It hurt from overuse. She panted and coughed. She tried to envision her great defender, but found herself incapable of doing so. She concentrated hard as though a mental projection of him might summon him. But the image still wouldn't come.

Kagome turned herself about in the air so she was facing the black space. She managed to silence herself. She wrapped her arms about herself and tucked in her legs. Her eyes were fully dilated and staring down. She felt the near intolerable wind suck at her sockets. She shut her eyes tight and pulled into herself. She tried to zone out from everything else and regain her lost memory, starting with Inuyasha. She remembered everything about him, except his appearance. She bit her bottom lip and focused hard.

An image jumped forth and startled her. Where she expected a hanyou dressed in red she discovered a priestess of oil black hair clad in white and red.

_Kikyo!_

Kagome's eyes popped open to a flash of white light. She screamed. The ground was right in front of her. She smashed her eyelids shut. _Here it comes..._

Thunk! Kagome didn't slam into the ground as she thought she would. The sheer velocity of her fall should have popped her body like a balloon and littered the ground with crimson entrails.

She had landed on something soft and after gauging the pain in her body, she surmised that she was, at most, bruised. Her shaky arms feebly attempted to lift her small frame. When her eyes came to a focus, she was on a grassy field in the grace of the warm sunshine. She sat up.

Kagome examined her condition. Her legs were locked together, but would come unglued after she recovered a bit. Her whole body was dry and wind-swept. She was sure she would have wetted herself anytime during the incident, had she been able to. However, apparently she hadn't. She rubbed up her right arm with her left hand to discover some sore spots. She gasped and quickly turned her attention to the wounds. It turned out there was a matching pair on the other arm. They were... claw marks?

A spark ignited Kagome's brain. _Now I remember!_ She recalled the smurf headed, tangerine eyed demon. Her lips peeled back from her teeth in anger. Yes, she remembered. Sango, Miroku, Kiara... A tear slipped from one eye and dripped into the velvet grass.

One thing disturbed her from her mourning, the shiny ooze that had frozen her flesh before was gone. That was strange. If the claw marks remained, then shouldn't her whole body look like she'd bathed in hair gel?

This must be a dream. She absent mindedly ripped some grass out of the earth and then grabbed for more. This has to be a dream. Maybe it was all a dream she hoped. But where on earth was she? For the first time, she stood up and tried to rationalize her surroundings. She took a step forward and then hopped backward. She was right on the edge of a cliff! Looking a bit harder she realized the landscape actually compromised a plateau. She circled around to retreat further from the edge.

Her eyes bulged and her voice caught in her throat. There, standing not more than an inch before her face, was the demon. All her carefully gathered feelings of calm and complacency raced down her legs and settled into the ground.

"Ah... ah... ah" Kagome sputtered.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked in the softest, calmest, and cruelest voice Kagome ever felt burn her ears. He stepped forward. Kagome cried a weak plea and stumbled backward, then before she could stop herself, tumbled head first back into the ominous pit.

Kano stood resigned, regarding the vast emptiness. A very slight smile cracked his mouth in an otherwise dignified, yet condescending stance.

"No, not again." Kagome's voice died.

Her feet were above her. Her body was exhausted, yet still clamoring for the primal responses that rallied to fear. Her hair billowed behind her.

She felt herself giving in. She wanted to rest. For all she knew, her friends were dead. Her heart squeezed in her chest at the thought and her conscience admonished her for considering giving up. Still, her pangs were slowly devouring her. She'd wasted all her energy in the first adrenaline rush. She couldn't take another. However, a bottomless vacuity did reinvigorate Kagome enough to force her to endure at least a little longer.

She was losing to dizziness. Her head was spinning. She felt she might throw up. That would make the situation even more unpleasant. What if it didn't go away? Kagome recalled her physics class and how all objects move at a constant rate of motion. Ugh she groaned to herself. To think that physics would even occur to her at a time like this...

Kagome managed to pull herself into a reclining position. She couldn't say how. The cold was taking over again; she shivered compulsively. She felt herself slipping inside herself again. Then she felt something wrap around her. Something was _holding_ her. She quirked her head to the left and right only to be greeted by emptiness. She furrowed her brow, confused. Something wet touched her temple. She jerked. _What was that?_

Suddenly she felt a splash of warm embrace the trunk of her body, but then immediately dissipate.

"Ahh..." she half sighed and half huffed. A soothing rocking movement shook her body. Then as if a phantom feeling, it released her. _What kind of torture is this?_ She gave in and started to whimper. The strange embrace tightened upon her.

Everything was pitch black. She could no longer see even with her eyes open. She closed them. But the specter, kept nagging her. The on-and-off rhythm was going into overdrive. It was like someone flicking the light switch on and off, except with physical sensations. She yelped.

That demon was gonna pay. She decided to rest easy believing Inuyasha would at least avenge her. He'd do her that one last favor, wouldn't he? He'd consummate the revenge owed to his fallen friends. Of course he would.

Why does this even matter? Kagome scolded herself. No, it didn't matter. Kagome smiled sadly to herself. He'll be ok, that's all that matters.

Inuyasha rushed back to the village. It was desolate besides the bodies of his friends. Then he found Kaede, in her weakened state, attending to Miroku. She was tightly bandaging some cloth around his bleeding arm. She was startled when Inuyasha approached.

"Oh, it is only ye, Inuyasha." She looked relieved. "Help me get them inside immediately." He obeyed and gingerly placed each pitiful human back inside Kaede's hut. Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say. None of their battles had ever gone this wrong except maybe when the Band of Seven first showed up. He let the silence speak for him.

After Inuyasha gathered Kiara up out of the rubble from a destroyed hut and determined Shippo was no where to be found, he planted himself at Kagome's side. His eyes crinkled in pain. _How did this happen?_ He slammed his fist into the ground.

"Damn!.. Damn! Damn! Damn!" His breathing was labored. Kaede looked up from attending Sango.

"Calm yeeself, Inuyasha, It won't help the situation at hand." Inuyasha gave her a pained look, then grudgingly nodded. Kaede scooted over to kneel on the other side of Kagome. She felt the girl's forehead. She was icy cold, and somehow she wasn't freezing to death. Kaede had covered her in blanket's but she was still an ice cube. She had wrapped her arms in bandages, but other than those minor puncture wounds, Kagome should be physically fine.

Kaede pondered Kagome's spiritual well being. She had not been present when the demon attacked for the second time. She had been resting until a great commotion shook the village. Her injuries prevented her from helping before she saw Inuyasha chase the demon away into the woods. Now the girl was deathly pale, shivering, and delirious.

Kaede reached inside her pocket and pulled out her sister's necklace. "I wonder..." she pondered aloud.

"What?" Inuyasha looked anxious.

"When I awoke from my slumber, this was under my hands. My sister left it over my heart. I wonder if she blessed it. That would explain why I awoke so soon. Perhaps it will work on Kagome as well." Inuyasha shot Kaede an intrigued and hopeful glance. Kaede blessed the necklace herself, then slipped the necklace under Kagome's palms over her heart.

A orange-yellow light glowed from the spaces between Kagome's fingers as though her hands concealed a flame. Kaede and Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kaede felt her forehead again. It was not cold. She smiled warmly.

"It seems to have worked." Kaede declared. Inuyasha's visage revealed awe. Kaede removed the excess sheets. "Tell me when she wakes." Inuyasha nodded in response.

Even though Kaede herself was wounded, she was healing remarkably fast. She explained it by the omnipotence of spiritual power in the air due to the demon. She said that was the only reason Sango and Miroku would survive this. Kagome had to pay for their lives. It was she who provided the majority of the spiritual energy. However after seeing his face drop, Kaede reassured Inuyasha that Kagome is a strong young woman who never gives up. It didn't seem to help much. He clung ever harder to her side.

Kaede left to get more herbs for Miroku's arm. Inuyasha grimaced while observing the devastation wrought by Kano. The bastard would pay with his life. He'd see to it.

Suddenly Kagome cried out quietly. She was in pain. Anguish racked Inuyasha's face. _This is all my fault_.

"Kagome," he called to her. "I'm so sorry." He felt the emotions start building up inside of himself. He pulled her up off the floor into his lap. He cradled her in his arms.

Inuyasha felt the war start raging between his feelings and his pride. He bit his lip. He hated these emotions. He despised them and loved them. It was more proof that he was half human. But sometimes he didn't mind them. Sometimes, when they dawned on him he'd reminisce about how he could have lived as a human, with Kikyo. Then all the haunting memories would come back. They weren't worth the effort. He'd decided that, long ago. _Long before you, Kagome, and before Kikyo..._

Kagome started to jolt and whimper. Inuyasha snapped to attention. Her skin started freezing. He held Kagome tighter. He let her forehead rest on his cheek. He lightly ran his fingers over her head, combing through her hair. _It's alright Kagome, I'm here._

"Kagome..." He paused as a single tear slipped out of his control and ran down to kiss Kagome's forehead. "...forgive me."

Inuyasha's instincts gave him a foreboding feeling. He grimaced. It was as though... It was as though he could smell the slow approach of death. That scent that lingers and taints all mortals and eventually comes to claim them.

Inuyasha buried his face in Kagome's bangs and hair. He rubbed her arms firmly but gently. He didn't want to disturb her wounds, but her arms, especially, were so cold.

"Don't leave me." Inuyasha whispered.

Night crept in on the deserted town. A bruised blue trickled down the horizon, snuffing out the last rays of light. The world was enveloped in an unfathomable darkness.


	7. Journey to the center to of the earth

Author's note: Inuyasha is not mine.

PS. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanza, New Year's, Boxing Day, etc...!

Chapter 7: Journey to the center to of the earth

"Are you alright priestess?" The injured soldier inquired sincerely. Kikyo's eyes snapped open from a daze. She lifted her head and erected her posture from its slumped position.

"Yes, thank you." She reprimanded herself for such carelessness as falling into a daydream when Naraku was so close. Of all the times to muse over inconsequential matters, she could not possibly afford to let her thoughts stray. After all, Naraku was not one to pass up such a fine opportunity to disgrace and discredit her, even kill her if he felt like it.

Kikyo finished wrapping bandages around the young warrior's head. He wouldn't be able to use his right eye again. Still, she'd spared him a great deal of pain. She assimilated what lingering sense of self-satisfaction she could summon from the battle scene and the healing of the patients.

She did enjoy helping people, occasionally, but anymore she had begun to realize it was more for her own health than the mortals'. She didn't help people anymore just because it was her civic duty as a priestess, she did it to thwart the guilt. Yes, she felt guilty. Her very existence was sustained by the souls of maidens, the likes of which she once was. She was unfair and cruel to keep them. In the first few months of her rebirth, she could have cared less for the cursed women. But something had stirred inside of her, perhaps a remnant of her past self, that had slowly started eating away her well fortified and insulated shackles and armor of hate. She had tasted revenge served in small appetizers since her rebirth, Inuyasha's grief being one of them. The long awaited delicacies were not only far from sweet, but had a strange aftertaste that she found nauseating: pointlessness. Conceivably, this was why she felt so hollow beyond her physical shortcomings. However, she found dawdling on the mere thought made her insightfully sour.

Still, Kikyo couldn't discard the mask of hypocrisy that settled over her face. Obligation prompted her to help people, but she was living at the expense of their prolonged suffering. And then she had the nerve to help them, to accept their gratitude and trust. She truly despised herself at times, but she'd learned that masochism was a path that lead to only more suffering so she murdered any further ideas of self punishment. It would be a crime to continue her existence, but it would be an even greater crime to kill herself. Judgement day, it seemed, reserved a special sentence particularly for her, how deliciously exquisite. Her mouth curved in a sneer.

Again, Kikyo plucked herself from her reveries. After saying farewell to the soldiers, she continued down the worn out path to the sea. It wouldn't be far now. The demonic aura was definitely hidden somewhere beneath the waves. However, the ocean had diluted Kikyo's perception of its source. She decided to withhold executing any decisive action until she reached the salty shores.

So she took her sweet time, as she always did, her gait slow and steady, padding down the path. Her arms swayed lightly at her sides as she stared blankly at the ground. She ignored a sinking feeling in her gut. It had been sucking at her for a day now. This feeling was so familiar, it was sickening. She knew its origin. She knew what it meant. She grimaced and forced herself to trudge on. She'd already payed her dues. She convinced herself not to dwell on it. It wasn't her business. It wasn't her problem. The girl would have to handle it by herself.

Kikyo raised one hand, formed a fist, and tapped it to her chest. The sensation faded and her soul quieted. She cleared her mind. No more distractions. Her eyes cleared of the hazed expression that had previously clouded her visage. She was determined and it visibly washed over her demeanor.

She could hear the waves now. A cool breeze rolled in over the land. The ocean seemed to grip the entire horizon. She could discern white caps sprinkling the expanse of indigo. Gulls cawed and soared overhead. The vegetation was dispensing before the mighty water body.

Kikyo's feet crunched over fine powdered sand at the start of the beach. She proceeded to a position just out of reach of the clawing ocean surf. Every breaking wave seemed to hit the shore running, crawl desperately up the beach, and reach out to grasp her. But its attempts were futile, the vain urgency of the water collapsed at her feet and then was dragged back into the pool of living fluid, ripping at the innocent sand viciously as it receded. It roared in frustration.

Kikyo stood there and stared at it for awhile. It's persistence tired her. _Relentless_, she thought. Another ocean breeze flowed over her, catching her hair. She blinked and looked up. The sun was dying.

Kikyo once again honed in on the source of the aura. For some reason it was so subtle now. It was hiding. Where? Her eyes drew to slits as she scrutinized the water. Her head slowly scanned the distance from left to right then back again. She stopped. Her eyes widened, but then narrowed. _There_.

She trudged down the beach, eyes locked on one spot. Her soul collectors slithered out from no where in particular and obediently followed her. They squirmed about and skated in front of her as her sandal first grazed the remnants of a retreating wave. Small splats issued from beneath her feet as she trespassed on to the wet sand. The water recoiled a short distance below her, gathering ominously before charging forth to claim her. The white froth rushed forward to enclose her and the fluid crawled excitedly up her legs. It only ascended to her knees before reluctantly sliding back. Kikyo took little notice of her drenched extremities. She simply continued into the unabated surf.

Another, stronger, wave surged forth and slammed into her. It swept over her up to her lower chest this time. She blinked as the sea sprayed onto her face. It had lifted her up and forced her back, but quickly withdrew her forward again. Kikyo regained her stance and merely kept on walking. The foaming water welled up into an immense wall before her. She closed her eyes, paced expectantly forward, and was swallowed whole by the sea.

Her immersion drove her soul collectors into a frenzy. Some swirled about overhead and others slapped at the water. Underneath the crashing waves, Kikyo opened her eyes. She was standing on the bottom. The floor was covered in ridges that receded into the depths. Visibility was poor due to the unsettled sandy debris and the diminishing light. She could see a faint blue light flickering above her, sending shafts of light through the grainy fluid matrix.

Her garments flowed around her as she nimbly stretched one arm straight over her head and offered her pointer finger up. A brave soul collector dove into the cold water with a sucking "plunk" sound. It latched on to her finger with its short insect-like segmented legs. Kikyo delicately brought it down before her. Its eyes darted about through the water. Its tail dangled freely in the weightless environment. The soul collector's radiant iridescent light played on Kikyo's remarkably paler face, flowing robes, and dark billowing hair. It stared helplessly at her, bewildered.

The current picked up. The tide must be changing. She had to move fast. She outstretched all her fingers, on the other hand, toward the sky and drew four more collectors out of the atmosphere. She assigned each of them a place around her bow and arrows to hold on to her now pale outfit. It had lost its vibrant red in the color-consuming waves.

The soul collectors slithered forward on her command. They lifted her off the floor and glided like sea snakes out into the beyond. They really looked like snakes now. Because of the current they couldn't fly in straight lines like in the air, they actually had to slither to move forward.

Kikyo knew her soul collectors could survive under water, at least for a while. Demons such as these could go without oxygen for at least half an hour. As for the priestess, she didn't require it. She was dead. Her body was filled with nothing but human souls. They were not enough to carry her clay body and weighted down clothes to the surface.

Kikyo relaxed her body and let the water sift through her clothes and run through her hair. The water was much clearer now, because she was further out. The floor looked like a never ending ripple below her, but it was falling down. In fact it completely disappeared as an enormous drop off cut it short. Eventually, Kikyo couldn't see anything beyond a few feet in front of her. The open water made it impossible to gauge her surroundings. Even though that made little difference anyway, there were no surroundings to speak of, no plants, no fish, not even rocks.

Kikyo ordered her soul collectors to descend into the deep inky darkness. The aura was somewhere up ahead. It was luring her, calling to her out of the nothingness. It grew stronger as she slowly approached. Below her dangling feet, the sandy floor emerged. Her sandals touched down as though she were landing on the moon. Tufts of sand whirled up in her wake. Her soul collectors released their firm holds on her garments. They moved with her now.

Naraku, the one man on Kikyo's mind, was somewhere down here. How on earth could he have made such an uninhabitable world his new home. His unreachable castles boasted enough of his stealth. This was, to say the least, overkill. However, his aura was undeniable, faint as it was. Certainly, this place would offer Naraku the perfect opportunity to hide from most all his enemies. No one who needed a constant supply of oxygen would ever be able to make it down here, nonetheless actually hope to fight him. On top of that, the pressure at this depth would crush their bones. Besides, it wasn't Naraku's style to hide like this. He did disguise his presence and avoid his enemies, but this was equivalent to cowardice. What could he possibly have in store that was so secret he required an ocean to conceal it?

One of Kikyo's soul collectors squirmed and struggled. It jerked and then started ascending. It's blue light dwindled in the ocean's night sky. They must need air. She hesitated. She still required their light. She let two more anxious looking demons go. She kept two with her to guide her foot steps.

Kikyo walked on in her surreal setting. She appeared to be moving in slow motion. Her onyx hair and silhouetted hatori floated on her smoothly defined body. Her remaining soul collectors slid over the ridged ground beneath her, lighting her way.

Just ahead, Kikyo observed something winding through the ground. It was ebony and seemed to roll over the otherwise sandy turf. She stopped short of it. She inspected it with one foot. It was hard. Was it rock? Yes, it was black rock that curled over the ocean floor. She quickly proceeded, knowing that time was precious with her remaining lantern-like demons. Shortly after one of her collectors dashed upward.

_Oh no..._ she whispered in her mind. _If the last one leaves me before I reach Naraku, I'll be forced to resurface. I can't see where I'm going. _She hurried her steps, even though it didn't seem to help.

Then out of the gathering darkness, a large shadow circled about her and her one companion. It glided gracefully and quickly, barely hinting at its presence. It couldn't be a demon. It produced no aura. It must be some sort of animal. It circled again, coming a bit closer and lingering a bit longer.

The ground was now entirely covered by the smooth black rock. It scuffed under Kikyo's sandals. Her eyes wearily traced the outline of the encroaching stranger. It was some sort of large fish, easily the largest one she'd ever laid eyes on. It didn't frighten her, but its curiosity was menacing.

The aura was so close now. The ground had started to slope upwards. She climbed and prayed her servant would hold out for her. She was so close to reaching her goal. No doubt Naraku would have some proper living arrangements. The soul collector could breath again there. She would be able to see. _Just hold on a little longer for me._

As though her thoughts had been spoken, the faithful servant steadied itself near its master's shoulder. Just then, something cut out of the shadows. It sliced the space between Kikyo and her servant. The soul collector whipped about in circle, its light forming an "o." It regained its balance and swept over to Kikyo. The intruder swooped in again. This time it dove in toward the pair.

Kikyo took a good look. It was a monstrous fish, 18 feet long she guessed. It had a pointed snout and iridescent moon-yellow eyes with almond pupils. It's lean body glowed in the soul collector's light. It's flesh was covered in murky green scales except one streak of rust orange running down its back. It carved its way through the water with knife-like fins. It had a powerful tail that skillfully and forcefully propelled it through the water. However, most obtrusive were the ferocious set of ragged teeth that jutted out of its mandible. They looked like thin daggers strewn into its jaw.

Kikyo's eyes glimmered with fear as the shark plunged forward. It slowed to a glide and elegantly skirted them again, its eye studying them. It certainly looked like a beast of brute strength, but it had lordly majesty. Kikyo held its gaze as it planed past, merely two feet away.

The soul collector went berserk. It looped frantically about and finally swerved upwards. But as the panicked demon flew for the exit, the shark swung up from behind Kikyo and snatched the demon into its mouth. The light faded and blackness overtook the gleam from the shark's flesh. The last thing Kikyo saw was the peach sized eye glancing at her as it past.

Kikyo felt her chance dissolving. _NO,_ she exclaimed. She was left alone and yet not, consumed by the darkness. Naraku would escape her yet again. She could even hear his malevolent and insulting laughter echo through her mind. She furrowed her brow. _This is it_.


	8. As I lay dying

Author's note: I ain't got time to hunker aroun' an' take care o' no dogs! Inuyasha scram! Bah humbug!

Chapter 8: As I lay dying

Shippo dashed helplessly through the forest. It was dead silent. Sweat lined his brow as he hopped, ran, tripped, and stumbled through the trees and underbrush. He didn't know how long he'd searched. The forest had become so dense he couldn't see the sky. His face was smudged with dirt and his clothes were ripped and ornamented with leaves and twigs.

How could this happen? Where was Inuyasha? Shippo wondered furiously. He'd followed Inuyasha's scent into the woods, but lost it. He needed to find him desperately. Kagome and the others were in serious danger, maybe even more than serious... He feared the worst.

_Stupid, stupid Inuyasha_. Shippo gritted his teeth as he paused to look about in a clearing. _How could he leave them like that and double time on Kagome?_ He clamped his fists shut. It made his head burn to think Inuyasha could be so insensitive sometimes. However, despite Shippo's infuriated state of mind, he was mostly scared. He needed Inuyasha. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kiara needed him. Their very lives depended on him.

That demon had unexpectedly returned. Miroku was first to act, but he never had a chance. The demon had stabbed him on the arm and then gouged out his spiritual powers using a strange frozen fluid. Shippo remembered standing helpless as the liquid evaporated into a white smoke and then was drawn into the demon's hand. It was then that Sango came roaring out, in uniform with Kiara, to smote him with her vengeful wrath. Sango had yelled to Kiara to go find Inuyasha, but when the demon attacked Sango, Kiara flew to rescue the huntress. That left Shippo to seek out the traitorous dog, as he now saw him. It had definitely not sounded good for his friends when he left. A huge cloud of dust had raised from one of the huts and rubble erupted up into the sky. With his acute demon ears, Shippo could discern the cry of a woman in pain.

Many of the villagers had flocked around him in a stampede out of the area. He couldn't blame them for being scared, but his temper flared at how few men came to his friends' aid.

That Inuyasha would pay for this. It could have all been avoided had he not left. Shippo's eyes were brimming with tears now. He knew he was lost. The scent of the woods was different than the area near Kaede's village. He let out a wail. His tears streamed freely down his dirt- stained cheeks.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! Oh, please, Inuyasha! Why can't you stay with us?!" Shippo's nose drooled wetly down his face. He wiped it with his tattered sleeve. He shuddered as his sobbing grew quieter. His little frame shook as he curled into a fetal position and wept. His body was exhausted and his perpetual state of heightening terror had drained him of all his energy. He had never felt so lost, alone, and incapable.

Maybe he should have just stayed there and died fighting with the others. His moans had quieted and his eyes glistened as he stared blankly into space. It was dark... so dark. Was he really all by himself now? He sniffled and hugged his knees to him in his pitiful position.

"Shippo, is that you?" An old stuffy voice questioned.

"H..Huh?" Shippo slowly looked up, but could not locate the voice's owner. He swerved his head around. Nothing. "Who's there?" He peeped, his nose sounding congested.

"It's me, Myoga. Shippo, what's wrong? Why are you out here all by yourself? Where are Master Inuyasha and the others?" The aged flea bounced up onto one of Shippo's knees, to look him in the eyes.

"Oh..ho.. Myoga. Myoga! It was horrible! Inuyasha left and a demon attacked us. Miroku was injured and Sango wasn't doing well when I left. Kaede couldn't help because she was still healing. Kagome's not back from her world yet, but I'm sure he'll get her too when she does. And I have to find Inuyasha! He's the only one who can help, and... it's... all... his... fault!" Shippo's rapid retelling broke up as he quaked and hiccuped when his bawling ruptured out again, like an opened wound. He ended in incoherent muttering.

"Wow, wow, slow down, Shippo. It'll be alright. Now, where are they?" Myoga tried to calm the child.

"In Kaede's village" he mumbled.

"And Master Inuyasha, where did he go?"

"I don't know! He went running after Kikyo again." The little demon said with a tone of malice.

"Settle down Shippo, I just want to get the facts straight. We need to act fast. Let's head back to the village to see if they're ok." Myoga offered.

"Ok" Shippo conceded. He lifted himself from the earth and stopped. He suddenly realized, he didn't know which way the village was. "Oh, no! I don't know where it is. How will we get there now?" The little fox howled in desperation. He had dealt with so much in the last 24 hours. He couldn't take it anymore. What pieces of determination and strength he had built back up, now shattered. His spirit broke and he slumped to the ground again in defeat.

"Shippo, Shippo, it's ok. Don't give up so easily." Myoga tried to comfort the child. "Though this does complicate things..." Myoga looked about. "Hmm..." He hopped off Shippo and over to a neighboring tree.

"Where are you going?" questioned the fox-child.

"I'm going to see if we're in range of the village from the top of this tree."

"Oh, good idea..." Shippo was calming down. Myoga disappeared for a minute. Shippo hadn't seen him ascend the tree, but a strange squeaky bouncing noise assured him the old demon was nearby.

"Giddyup, you little varmint," the old flea's voice sounded annoyed. Shortly after, a possessed looking squirrel scuttled up the tree at top speed. "Hey, wow, aaaahhhh!" Myoga cried causing the most minuscule rustling of dust that Shippo had ever seen form when someone fell to the ground. The squirrel chittered angrily down at him. Myoga slowly got up and rubbed his lower back. "There goes my arthritis," Myoga grumbled.

Shippo glanced dismally at the old timer. He had lost all his vitality and was reduced to a lackadaisical sloth. However, to Myoga's surprise, the sluggish boy lifted himself to his haunches and clutched to a weak newborn tenacity. He sniffed a whiff of the air. His eyes closed in order to focus and his legs stretched to raise his nose as high as he could. He was breathing deeply. His eyelids twitched and his brow furrowed. He'd sensed something.

"What is it?" Myoga asked, a little astounded at the boy's commitment.

"This scent, it's so familiar. It's coming closer." Shippo's eyebrows raised in unison as he inhaled again.

"Is it bad?" Myoga cowered away behind a pebble.

"No,.." Shippo seemed to be wracking his brain to identify the scent.

Suddenly a devilish twister swept through the area. It wound about in front of them for a moment then settled. The disappearing surge of wind revealed a tall muscular man. He had dark hair, fur covered appendages, and seething aqua eyes.

"Koga!" Shippo squeaked.

"Where's Kagome, is she alright?" hissed the wolf prince.

"A demon attacked us and I don't know how any of them could have survived when Inuyasha was gone." Shippo consented.

"Kano?" Koga spat and sent a questioning glance at Shippo.

"Kano?" Shippo repeated.

"Was his name Kano?" Koga was impatient.

"I don't know; he didn't speak." Shippo looked pleadingly up at Koga. "Please, help us. I lost my direction after searching for Inuyasha and I can't find my way back. Myoga and I need to return to them. Please, Koga..." Shippo's eyes were brimming with tears again.

The proud wolf demon stared down at the pathetic tyke with his piercing blue eyes. Koga quickly stooped down and swept Shippo up by the arm. Myoga, seeing his window of opportunity closing, leapt onto Shippo's clothes and grasped on for dear life. For the young wolf prince sped off with such ferocity, Myoga felt as though he'd die on the way to the ground if he let go.

A lonely fire kindled in the center of the one roomed dwelling. The flames flickered and frightened black shadows into the corners and crevices of the room. Two near carcasses laid encased in cumbersome coverings: Miroku and Sango.

Kaede sat beside the fire, preparing a stew. Her face was solemn. She poured herself a bowl, then another. She peeked up at Inuyasha. He was slumped over against the wall. He was clutching Kagome in his arms. His snow white hair blanketed his face and shielded Kagome. She knew he was purposefully hiding his face. Kaede assumed he didn't want to share his tears.

"Stew?" She offered gently. Inuyasha shifted his head once to the right. His hair sweeping slowly with him. Kaede set the extra bowl down. Her gaze fell back to the ground. A few deathly silent moments passed.

Something clinked to the floor. Kaede looked up. The necklace, it must have fallen from Kagome's hands. Inuyasha seemed to have noticed too, but didn't show any concern for it. Kaede struggled to stand up. She shuffled over to the huddled Inuyasha and Kagome. She collapsed to her knees and retrieved the trinket. Inuyasha adjusted his arms to clamp Kagome protectively closer to himself. Her hair fell over the back of his arm and reflected the firelight. He said nothing. Kaede bit her lower lip. She tore her eyes away and addressed the necklace.

The necklace appeared vacantly normal. It's power must have been used up. It's surface was cold. Kaede wise old oak eyes shimmered. Her eyes flashed up at Inuyasha. He was as still as a statue, sculpted in the same position she had last viewed him. Kaede closed her tired eyes. Kagome was freezing again. The talisman had failed.

_Poor child, she deserved better than this_. Kaede pulled herself back over to the other side of the room. She rested her haggard body on her mat and settled her head on her pillow. Her own injuries were nearly healed. She could feel it under the bandage. Sango and Miroku would survive too. They were lucky. It seemed that death had only kissed them good night. Kagome got the undivided attention of the grim reaper.

Kaede was one of the few who least underestimated Kagome. She had strong faith in the girl's talents. But this, this was too much. Kagome's soul had been skinned of its spiritual epidermis. She was exposed, ripped bare. The girl could easily succumb to evil now that her most formidable defense was shaved from her very being. This was far beyond Kaede's ability. She wouldn't even know where to start. In fact, she was sure the monk wouldn't have a clue either.

Miroku had experienced the same treatment as Kagome, but since Kagome had been dispatched after him, he was able to reabsorb some of his powers. Kaede had felt them scurrying confusedly about his body. Also while Kagome's powers were flowing out, Miroku was able to silence the life-draining gash in his arm. He'd live. That was clear.

Sango and Kiara would be fine too. They were physically damaged, but it was nothing that a little rest couldn't cure. Kaede pondered a bit more. What a horrific aftermath. Was Kagome's and Kikyo's soul fated to forever suffer such gruesome tragedies? Kaede's eyelids grew heavy. She shut them together as a single tear rolled mournfully down the side of her face.

Inuyasha's posture remained fixed over an hour after Kaede finally fell asleep. He curled his fingers around Kagome's shoulder and pressed his cheek to her forehead and bangs, his own hair atop hers. She was stiff. Her breath was a small arctic breeze on his neck. He trembled.

Inuyasha slipped his other hand around her waist and leaned back against the wall, drawing her with him. His hair fell back from his face and slid off her head. He stretched out his folded legs. He slid his hand down her arm from her shoulder and rested his elbow on her lower back. Inuyasha exposed his face to the dying fire. It crackled lugubriously, adding to the already rueful mood.

"Haaa..." Inuyasha shuddered, his nose starting to run. He eased Kagome's head to rest in the groove of his neck. She was so lifeless. It scared him and ripped his living heart out. It was so tangible, he could hear it beating outside his body.

He had failed again. Inuyasha bit his bottom lip until it bled. He had failed to protect the ones he loved. Why was it that those he cared for always suffered the most? _Why???_

The assassin was so devious and strong, Inuyasha suspected Naraku to be involved. The demented bastard couldn't keep his hands off filth like Kano. It made Inuyasha want to hurl. Just wait until he got his comeuppance. Inuyasha thought he would gladly go to hell just to witness Naraku's punishment. Killing him once wouldn't be nearly satisfying enough.

A question popped into Inuyasha's head. How would he live without Kagome? Her presence had become so natural, he'd never questioned it until today. What would it be like without her? He opened his mouth to breath and chocked on the lump in his throat. His golden eyes were sparkling. What would he do?

Inuyasha sat pondering the question blankly. He had no answer. It surprised him. Of course, he didn't consider such things everyday, but he was undeniably astounded at his lack of response. He'd never thought Kagome would ever hold such a profound effect over everything he did. Naturally, he carried strong feelings for her. He could no longer fully bury the idea. It was painfully evident at this point.

Then there was the sacred jewel to consider. It would be near impossible to find and Naraku would have the full advantage. Then that bastard would probably complete it and become a full demon. Then what would he do? How could he hope to defeat him? Unless,... unless Kikyo helped him find the jewel.

She was the only other person capable of detecting it. But Kikyo,... Kikyo confused him. She had purposefully avoided him, punished him with a would-be lifetime binding spell, and died for him. He was dedicated to her. He loved her deep down and owed her his life. It wasn't the clingy, but volatile dedication he allowed Kagome. Kagome was his best friend. He protected her, stood by her, and cared for her. That much was clear to him.

Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome's crystal face. It was placid. He gently rubbed his thumb up along her chin and across her cheek. Her face wasn't as glacial as the rest of her. He extracted his eyes from the death pose. He couldn't stand to look at her like this. He felt his heart bursting in his chest. He sniffled his nose. One more tear escaped his stronghold and splashed down on Kagome's face.

The fire wisped out in a final cough of smoke swirling towards the heavens. The gray cloud loomed like a specter in the middle of the room. The celestial moonlight was the only source of illumination now. It's eerie blue rays trickled through the doorway and danced on the smoke particles that moved like fluid in a lava lamp, slowly up and gracefully down. Inuyasha had seen a lava lamp before; Kagome had shown it to him. It had been blue with a pale yellow goo bubbling up and down its conical figure. Why was he remembering this now? He stared, watery eyed, over across the room.

The pain was so profuse. Kagome hadn't been beyond his reach long enough when Kiokotsu had poisoned her for him to reach this state. However, looking back at it now, he was pretty sure he would have reacted the same. Except this time he got to say goodbye on his terms. No one was watching. No one could observe his tears and excruciating agony. No one could judge him. He hadn't had this chance with Kikyo. She had sent him away from her. She had died independently. She had shunned him. She had cared for him. She had tried to kill him. She had kissed him. She had freed him. She had caged him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha's voice was unsteady, "don't die. You want to stay with me don't you? Don't you?" his voice limped to a whisper.

Kagome felt like a giant ice sickle falling from the roof of a house. She was still falling into the void. The wind scratched at her eyes, but they felt like they were drying out now. She hugged herself to try to keep warm. It was agonizing to move her icy rigid limbs.

She felt herself giving in again. It would be so nice to sleep. The pain shooting through her still living cells was unbearable. Her hands and feet were already covered with frostbite. It was biting her nose, lips, and ears too. If she could just rest, it'd all go away. But every time she slid her eyes shut, something ruffled against her. Something tugged, squeezed, or touched her. It was strong, fervent, and warm, whatever it was. Not that it really mattered that her eyes stayed open, there was absolutely nothing to see. It only made her eyes burn anyway, but the tormenting touch always returned to make sure she remained wide eyed.

"Errrr!" Kagome growled. Another warm squeeze around her arms and torso provoked her to kick or slap or hurt whatever it was. "Would you stop that?!" She shouted at nothing in particular. Something moved down her arm.

She cried feebly. "Inuyasha is gonna make you pay. Inuyasha will get revenge you sick demon. Inuyasha will..."

Kagome was cut off as a drop of something wet anointed her head. She looked up. She gasped. Above her was Inuyasha's face. It was far above her. It appeared as though she were viewing from underneath a pool of water. The lighting around him was dim and outlined his silver hair with a hazy blue glow. His eyes were teary and he looked deeply distressed. However, since the watery viewing glass she observed from kept flowing, the light changed constantly. It flickered and bounced about on the active surface, distorting his face.

He was getting smaller; she was falling deeper. Everything was getting colder and darker. She was losing consciousness.

"No," she moaned. "No, I want to see him. I want to be with Inuyasha." Kagome was desperate. She might lose him forever, him and herself. She nearly broke her arm in two, it was frozen stiff, forcing it to reach up. Her arm screamed in anguish and made splintering noises. She grimaced, fighting back frozen tears. She had to reach up to him.

"Ahhh..." she cried weakly. Her fingers and wrist started to shakily rise up. The frost bite was so bad now she couldn't feel her toes or fingers. Her very eyes were freezing. She felt the jagged ice crystals puncture the gelatin of her eye. It sent shrilling stings and stabs up and down her spine. Her elbow started to bend. It lurched up with a crackling noise and seemed to shatter the joint within her solidified flesh. "Ah!" she wailed. She gritted her teeth, biting down hard. Blood gushed up from white cracks in the stretched pink flesh of her gums. It seeped through her smooth enamel teeth, but froze quickly, forming small staining rivers of black and scarlet. Her neck muscles constricted at the stitches.

She tried to breath deep, but her lungs sucked in short pants and exhaled immediately. The light in her eyes was fading, she could feel the darkness creeping in through the expanding ice. Inuyasha was disappearing. In a few moments, he would be gone from sight. The black ocean of dry water was forcing her down.

Again an absurd thought raced across her mind. _How can I be sinking if ice floats in water?_ No! No more chemistry! Chemistry didn't apply in her nightmares. And strangely enough, her body stopped sinking. _Ok, that's weird, but I still have to get to Inuyasha_. Her arm was wrought with agony, but it didn't matter. Her body was destroyed anyway. She didn't know how this would seem ok to her in any other situation, but she'd accepted it. So she stretched up, expecting at any moment, that one of her brittle fingers would snap off. Her shoulder throbbed with the pressure she used forcing it to bend. _Bend, bend just a bit further._ Her arm quivered at a forty five degree angle with her body. Her shaky fingers would reach his face, just a bit higher. _Almost there..._

A splintering crack rippled through the air. Her mouth curled down and her eyes bugged out. A large fissure split across her arm near the shoulder. It skipped along her puncture wounds. The pain was piercing and overwhelming. Her white dead skin was dyed in her crimson blood. She was paralyzed staring at it. Layers of flesh and muscle were exposed.

Her eyes blinked in slow succession and then as though on hyper overdrive. She stopped. Glanced back up at Inuyasha. His face was staring at something distant.

She strove again to conquer the undefinable realm and reach him. However, she quickly withdrew her arm when a bolt of pain ripped through it.

"Ah!!!" Kagome had never felt so much pain. It chewed up her legs. It hacked at her shoulder. It dug into her eyes. Her lungs rasped. _Inuyasha_.

Kagome clasped her eyes shut as tight as she could. She drew in a single breath. Her voice started slow and then grew in intensity and strength as she let loose all her pent up emotion.

"hhhhaaaaaaAAAAAAA!" she yelled determinedly as her arm shot straight up. A moment passed. Her eyes popped open. Her arm was at a full ninety degree angle, except that her elbow refused to straighten. A tear rolled down and kissed her ear. Inuyasha was still gazing off elsewhere. Kagome forced her frozen fingers to touch his face. Slowly, painfully they obeyed.

Kagome's fingers bumped against his solid chin. She could not feel his smooth skin, but felt his blazing warmth on her solidified digits. She gasped. She was resurfacing. The water ran off until she blinked her eyes and his face was inches from hers. The remaining water slipped out in tears.

He was staring down at her, his amber eyes wide with shock. His hair was coated in the pale moonlight and it cloaked him in an unearthly glow. Everything else was still fuzzy, but the darkness was receding into the corners of the room. Her fingers remained glued to his face. The warm air about her embraced her flesh, not to mention Inuyasha's radiating warmth. The pain was dissipating. She breathed heavily. She was back.

The paralyzed pair remained there for a few seconds, each trying to comprehend the reality of the situation. Inuyasha broke the deadlock. As though his breath had been caught in his throat, he finally released it in one word.

"Kagome." His eyes were still wide, but instead of piercing into her, they darted about her. Her body remained rigid. She didn't know if she could use it still; her nightmare had been so real. Inuyasha scooped his arms beneath hers and wrapped them around her back, pulling her into an intimate hug.

Kagome's body remained limp as a doll in Inuyasha's arms. She sat stupefied with her chin resting on his shoulder. After a minute, she tested her arms. The numbness was absolving and she returned Inuyasha's squeezing embrace. She let his warmth melt her glacial skin. It was heavenly. She closed her eyes in contentment, he was alright, that was all that mattered.

Inuyasha felt yet another tear cascade down his cheek. It landed in Kagome's silky black hair. His arms clutched her as they had before. He was sure she would die. He had been preparing for the years of aggrieving guilt and torture. He would lose her forever. It stabbed his soul.

He didn't know how she survived. All he could think about was the cleansing relief that rushed through him from her cool frame and pulsed through his veins. She was alive. The death scent was gone. He had a second chance.

Inuyasha's hands slid down off her back and rested at his sides. He pulled away from her in order to observe her. Her face was still glazed and pale. However, it was returning to its young lively color. Her scent was healthy again. She was just cold.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," she returned a weak smile.

Inuyasha was wide awake. He was so intense and focused. Kagome noticed it in his attitude and demeanor. Still, she sensed a cloud of guilt wavering over his agitated face. It made her even more tired. There would be time for guilt and forgiveness later.

Kagome propped herself up on one hand, with her legs resting on the floor. Inuyasha watched her slowly blink her eyes. Her hand slipped and she nearly tumbled to the floor. Inuyasha caught her and sat her back up. Her eyes fluttered.

"Oh, I'm... I'm so exhausted." She answered his searching eyes.

"Go to sleep," he said releasing her gently, "I'll get you more blankets."

"Thanks," she said unable to remove her eyes from him. Inuyasha rose from the floor and picked up the covers that Kaede refolded hours earlier. He opened them up and carefully set them over Kagome who had laid down. Her eyes were slits. She smiled as the blankets rested on her.

"Inuyasha," she called, "stay by me tonight." Her earthy eyes settled on him.

Inuyasha paused from walking to the wall perpendicular to her. He pivoted. His bare feet padded softly over the floor. He huddled down next to her, easily within touch. He folded his hands in his lap and bowed his head to better view her.

A grin split Kagome's lips and relaxed her tired face. A small hand crept from under the covers and grasped one of Inuyasha's. He let out a painful smile and squeezed her fingers lovingly. She was whisked away by sleep and held her smile, afraid to let it go. She'd almost lost it forever.


	9. 10,000 Leagues Under the Sea

Author's note: I don't own any cool money making stories like Inuyasha! There are you happy? You should be. The holiday's are here and this is my gift to you! Sorry, can't wrap it.

Chapter 9: 10,000 Leagues Under the Sea

The relentless ocean current persisted against Kikyo's cold clay frame. It was completely dark. Having just witnessed the unholy snarfing of her last precious hope to find Naraku, Kikyo recognized the shark's all-consuming silhouette merge with the rest of the darkness. It was incredibly close to her, less than an arm's length away. _This is it._

Kikyo swung her arm out to intercept the massive bulk. Her hand scraped and chinked against the rough sandpaper exterior of the ultra shark. It would have torn flesh, if she had any. The fish didn't seem the least bit interested as she latched her hand onto its pectoral fin. It planed gracefully onward following the ocean floor. Its powerful tail made impressive strides, tearing through the water. She managed to hang on, feeling as useful as a streamer.

Kikyo prayed the mammoth would continue on a steady path. This was, oddly enough, the exact course she needed to take. Then out of the murkiness of her contemplations, came a soft orange glow. It was blanketing the sea bed. The smooth black rock had split open on the floor. Out of the crevice foamed a river of molten lava. The rock was lava? Of course. No wonder it was crawling up off the sea floor. There was an underwater volcano here.

_Was Naraku located at the base of some underwater volcano in the middle of the ocean?_ What a pathetic fool. Kikyo absentmindedly watched the lava playfully pop yellow bubbles of soapy rock into the heavy ocean. Small air bubbles flocked upwards like bats out of hell.

At that, the shark started skirting the edges of the molten area. Kikyo feared the animal would veer off course thus bringing her hitchhiking to a quick end. But, after an indecisive twist, it wound its way through the living river of lava.

Then Kikyo spotted it, lurking before them in the dusk, an enormous old ship resting on the fiery beds. The searing water blurred the definition of the graveyard-like remnant. The distortion made the yellow and orange lick at its base forming a mirage. It had one large rupture in the bottom, as though it had been impaled. Apparently the shark was intent on going there and Kikyo was positive this had to be Naraku's new base of operations. So Kikyo gripped tighter to her strange transport for the remainder of the flight.

It was just before reaching the gargantuan ship that the giant took a detour. He angled off to the left of the ship. Kikyo abandoned ship and floated slowly down into an open level of the ship. The hole in the bottom was enough to split the ship, though it didn't.

She could see the surging lava beneath her. Bubbles fluttered up beneath her and scurried like trapped rats along the ceiling of that level. As they searched for an exit, she cautiously entered the unknown domain.

The old wood was squishy under her feet, but if Naraku had made this place inhabitable it must be somewhat stable. Kikyo observed the artifacts preserved in the wreck. There was no real wealth to speak of, but beautiful paintings lined the walls and some spare ship parts rested silently by the walls. Climbing higher up some stairs, to the next exposed layer, she observed rows of beds. Some beds were toppled over, some still stood upright. Strangely, the ship seemed to have been very well kept. Perhaps Naraku had helped. The squishy wooden floors were made of thick beautiful wood. No doubt, this ship would have made a fine expedition to where ever it was headed.

It was dim up on the higher levels, but Kikyo tried to adjust to the light. The gaping hole in the floor did offer some illumination. Kikyo guessed that Naraku would be in the top or near top level. That was another four or five levels up. She focused on his aura and continued her painfully slow mission to find him.

Suddenly from out of the darkness, a globular shadow lurched at her. Its small awkward flippers propelled it toward her unsuspecting form. It crashed into her torso, sending her sailing backwards. Kikyo reeled about and tried to face her attacker. She had slammed into a fragile wall, and clutched it for support. She quickly located her attacker. It was a disgusting brown asymmetrical fish with bulging eyes, spear-like bulldog teeth, a stumpy body, and stubby fins. It stared vacantly through her. It's eyes were revolting and the emptiness that they engulfed her with was horrible.

A small circular effervescent blue orb bounced out from its behind and dangled in front of its barbarian face. The orb was attached to a long slender extension protruding from its forehead. It probed around with the blue light. Kikyo discovered two rice grain sized pupils darting sickly around its hazy grey eyeballs. They immediately stopped their frenzied dance and settled on her. The fish seemed frozen in place.

Discarding the motionless guise, it squirmed toward her at full speed. Kikyo braced her arms in front of her body. She pumped all her spiritual powers to her finger tips. She felt its white-pinky light spewing from her digits. The fish closed in and gaped its mesh like jaws at her. She let the energy rip through the atmosphere. The fish flopped back on the ancient wood near the endless light radiating pit which Kikyo had entered through. It swished its singed tail angrily and flung its blue orb about threateningly.

Kikyo considered how little affect her powers had on a plain fish. The beast was not a demon and was using only brute force against her. Kikyo could only repel it with her powers. The fish would not die from spiritual power alone because it needed a spirit to die from such an attack. That's why the attack worked on humans. Kikyo was flustered. She couldn't possibly kill the fish with her hands. This was not like gutting a little trout from a river; this was like trying to kill a Frankenstein tuna bare handed. Kikyo threw her eyes around the room for a weapon, but it was bare. She'd have to force the fish out or run away. Her arrows were the only viable answer, but they merely pointed her spiritual energy. She didn't want to waste them, but it was her only choice.

Kikyo marched toward the beckoning fish. It dangled its orb temptingly in front of its blank but hideous grey face. She prepared herself for a second attack, drawing her bow. The villain seemed to grin through its jagged teeth. Kikyo held her ground and gathered a strong field of energy to her.

The angler fish, as the brute was called, playfully whipped his blue head ornament in and out of the hellish void just behind him and the tense space separating him and Kikyo. Kikyo just stared at it with no aura of malice. Kikyo's face was blank and then a certain intensity gripped her features. _Begone._

With a thunderous splintering noise something huge was born out of the cavernous hole behind the angler fish. It unceremoniously cracked the angler in its jaws as it swooped in to the small inner level of the ship. A billowing black stream of blood chased the stealthy hunter from his victorious jaws. The orb suspended aimlessly from its owners corpse, no longer exuding any luminescence.

Kikyo recoiled to the wall, pressing her back against it. It was the shark again. The mighty king eyed her. The lump in its mouth disappeared into its abyssal gut. This time the predator seemed more interested in her. It passed her twice. It's huge golden eye twitching only the slightest as it tracked her. Kikyo's stringy onyx hair levitated in the water before her nose. It had shifted forward after she slammed her back to the wall. Now she peered through the slits in it at the fish, like a prisoner behind bars eyeing a vicious guard. She hoped it would simply leave as before. She didn't need another conflict. This one might be more of a problem.

The fish slowed its pace to a relaxed motion. It paced about the level and became less and less interested with her. Kikyo wearily checked that he stayed behind her this time. She escaped up some stairs to the next level.

Kikyo was delighted to see that the monstrous hole that punctured the ship did not reach up to this level. There was more air collected on the ceiling on this level too. However, it was much darker than the lower levels. She continued upward. She was grateful no more surprises swam up to her either.

Another level and Kikyo was in the dining room. Dishes slid lightly around the half aquatic half gaseous surroundings. The water hugged her waste line. Her soaked clothes clung to her cold skin and sharply outlined her form. Since they were white, the overall affect made her feel quite naked. Her bangs stuck to her forehead and draped down into her eyes. The rest of her hair was plastered untidily down her essentially bare back, with the exception of the small white wrinkles in her clothes.

Finally she was making headway. Upon reaching the next level, there was barely any water to tread through. It was a vacant office setting. Desks cowered in the corners of the vacant grounds.

The demonic aura was centered here. It echoed from the end of the dark hall. Kikyo padded determinedly down the room. Her quiet feet made scant splashes from the soggy floor; it looked as though the bathroom had flooded. Torch light now guided her steps. Someone was home.

"Naraku"

"No" answered a mysterious voice from the darkness. "Unfortunately he's not seeing any guests, Kikyo, though I'm sure he would have died for the pleasure" the voice mocked.

"Kagura," Kikyo stated bluntly.

"Correct," answered Kagura's smooth voice. But it seemed hollow, as though deflated of most of its arrogance. Her Mercury eyes emerged form the abyss behind her.

"You are alone?" Kikyo seemed angry though bent on not showing it.

"I am always alone," Kagura responded directly. Kikyo was silent. Kagura gripped her fan firmly with one hand, slowly raising it to her mouth.

_He was expecting me. He left. _Kikyo's lips curled unpleasantly. A long silence drifted between the two women.

"You will not let me pass?" Kikyo stated more than asked.

"I'm afraid so," Kagura replied, opening her fan ostentatiously. Kikyo slowly drew her bow from its secure grip across her chest. Kagura's eyes followed Kikyo's every move. She didn't seem intent on fighting, though unwilling to allow her to proceed. Kikyo's lively teak eyes narrowed.

"You would be wise to leave while you have the chance." Kikyo issued her last warning. Kagura smiled.

"You certainly are arrogant for a dead woman, but then it was your arrogance that killed you wasn't it?" Kagura bit back. Kikyo's visage gave no hint of a reaction. Kagura cocked her head. "No wonder you and Naraku get along so well."

"Move aside," Kikyo ordered, "your efforts are wasted, even if they were in earnest." That wiped the self-satisfied smile off Kagura's face. "I have no time for stalling."

"Why you pompous—" Kagura sliced her words off in midstream. Her ruby eyes locked onto someone emerging from the right.

The person appeared to be rising from a seated position on the floor. She assumed it to be a man because of the garb, but he did have long, thick, loosely curled locks. He walked confidently over to Kagura, but stopped a few feet short. Kikyo's teak irises ran down the length of his body with a foreboding sense of familiarity. Then it dawned on her. His face materialized right next to her as the figure was unmasked.

"Naraku," Kikyo's voice resonated the sound. Kagura remained paralyzed with her mouth agape. The soft eyed villain smiled innocently at the women from behind his wavy bangs.

"Na...Naraku?" Kagura stammered as though trying out the name for the first time. The infamous lord thoughtfully shifted his gaze to Kagura. His face was completely calm. He said nothing.

In an instant, Kikyo knocked an arrow into place on her bow, it's strong frame bending with her pose into a refined professional stance. Naraku acknowledged her with a relaxed countenance. Kikyo's face was hard and icy. Naraku smiled gently at her.

"Kikyo," he soothed her name through his mouth, "is this all you came here for?" He searched her eyes hopefully for another alternative. "How disappointing." The smile settled down into a grin on his face. Kikyo said nothing. They just held each other's gaze for a moment. Kagura dislodged herself from her incapacitated position and stiffly stumbled backwards. She regained her composure in the darkness behind her. Kikyo and Naraku pretended not to notice her.

"You chastise me for coming to kill you when that was your exact reason for luring me here. Naraku," Kikyo's voice was steady, "you are the hypocrite, not me."

"Maybe so," he chuckled, "but it certainly was considerate of you to save me the trouble of finding you." His eyes teased her.

"You are truly pathetic," her eyes were dull. He just grinned at her in his all-knowing manner. She pulled back on the arrow a bit an let it fly. However, where his head once was, it disappeared. He was gone. Her pink arrow embedded itself in a small crater adorning the wall. Her brows furrowed. His demon force was ubiquitous, it was impossible to single him out. A creek sounded behind her and she ducked forward, rolled on the floor, and regained a crouching stance with her bow, balancing on one knee. She reloaded a quiver and aimed for him again. He laughed mockingly at her.

She was about to fire again when two demon intruders latched onto her wet glove-like clothes, restraining her. She seethed at them and with a twirl of her bow vaporized both of them. She stumbled backward a bit. Naraku's silhouette was at her left. It crept toward her, but his form hid in the darkness only to be recognized by it's light footsteps. She glared cautiously at the approaching specter. To his credit, Naraku was never dull.

The shadow dispersed at her feet, disintegrating into millions of small black centipedes. _An illusion?_ Her face reflected fright from the sudden realization. She had left herself wide open. She spun her head to the right. And there, surging forth as a wave, a churning assembly of Naraku's countless demons rushed forward. So this is where he was hiding them, in his aura.

"What?" Kikyo grit her teeth wrathfully, "no surprises?"

"All in good time," he teased, "I'm afraid you barged in ahead of schedule."

Kikyo glanced behind her. The water's edge glimmered from the torch light above her. She stole a glance back at the stampeding herd. She clutched her bow and sprinted for the water. She could feel and smell their awful demon stench breathing on the back of her neck. One cried in victory as he was first to reach her. She dove into a somersault, splashing the water. The demon screamed furiously as it narrowly missed her. One snapped at her back with hungry fangs, but was thwarted by another jealous predator. They wrestled on the floor beside her. Kikyo struggled to her feet, dodging various flying objects. The demons were profuse now, as if her vision wasn't impaired enough.

She deflected a few with her bow, but she would never be able to combat them with any arrows. They would easily nab her should she loose her defensive posture. She was breathing heavily. She didn't need to, but she did it out of habit. Her feet sloshed forward into the black pit, away from the torch light. The water nipped at her knees. The demons were constantly dive bombing her now. She'd hear the blind ones crash down feet away from her, but the acute ones would bounce off her up held bow.

The water tugged at her hips now. It was really difficult to move quickly. She felt the swarm closing in. She saw small glints off their bellies as they wound down in a coordinated motion at her.

Kikyo turned to face them. She let her bow fall into the water. It's light touch greeted one of her feet. She had no arrows left. They had all spilled out. She felt the imminent strike of the demons impending. She slowly clasped her hands togther before her chest. Her fingers folded delicately except her pointer fingers which aimed upward togther. A screech rang out directly overhead. Kikyo bowed her head. The demons swooped down to claim her. All came from different angles. Escape was impossible.

Kikyo let her body fall. It was almost in slow motion. Her teak irises observed the lunging demons with a hazy vacant look. The water enveloped her small figure and caught her in its safe embrace. Her face disappeared with a ripple. The demons plunged in a second after her. A piercing light shot off the surface of the water. It was a searing white. The demons cried out in anguish. All their bodies vanished into shadows that stained the old wooden walls. The force of the blast echoed through the hall.

The placid lake of water resettled. Kikyo's form emerged and stood up from one knee. Her clothes gripped her body with a new sense of urgency. Again, she was soaked through. She leaned down and collected her bow. Naraku's aura was dampened down for some reason. She strapped her only weapon to her and retraced her way back to her killer. Naraku was not in the hall where she had just left him. Kikyo stopped beside where he had talked to her. The arrow remained lodged in the wood. She plucked it out and hid it in the side of her uniform.

The tilted setting of the sunken ship made walking on the sloped dry floor unusual. She reached the upper level of the ship. There was no trace of water, not even a salty scent. A few tables and desks rested on the slanted floor. Kikyo discerned the outline of a man wading in the distance.

"The holy water was a nice touch," his maniacal voice complemented her. She just stood rooted to the floor. He emerged at the end of the room. He complacently walked over to at table with tea prepared and kneeled down. He looked expectantly up at her.

_He's trying to be civil. _She did not join him. He sipped his tea and paid little attention to her.

"You," she emphasized each word, "are not Naraku." When he looked up, she had her last arrow aimed straight at him. With a twang the arrow soared over and pierced his chest. It hurled him onto his back. Black blood spurt out of his new wound and oozed into the crevices of the rotting wood.

He sat up on his elbows in a pool of his own blood. The arrow jutted out of his heart like a conquering enemy flag.

"Clever girl." he smiled and revealed his blood stained teeth. His lips were black and shiny, dripping with wetness. A forlorn look drifted over his eyes. "You are most adept at recognizing a false entity. But I suppose _you_ should be." Kikyo stood untouched by the jabbing comment. "It's too bad for you that Naraku sees me as worth more than just that."

At that, Kagura's dance of blades ripped through the wooden floor beneath Kikyo. The wind demon stood a floor below her. Kikyo managed to avoid the fall, but soon discovered Kagura's real objective. There was a lurching creaking noise as Kagura's last blade sliced through the ceiling. Kagura cried: "Dance of the dragon!" as a pillar of water hurtled down from the opening. Kagura's wind surrounded herself. She deployed her feather and escaped out of the cyclone's shaft, leaving Naraku's dying shell. The column of wind whisked up all the air out of the ship and volcanic vents from the ocean floor.

Kikyo suffered the battering of the thunderous water and felt the ship start imploding. It cracked and lurched under the extreme pressure. Everything was black. She was pinned against a wall and refused to let go, lest she be crushed by the ship. Suddenly the support behind her snapped and she was sucked out. She couldn't feel anything other than water around her. She assumed she was outside the ship.

How would she get to the surface? She didn't even know which way was up. Because she had no air in her body, she couldn't watch any bubbles guide her to the surface. It was pure void. Her water laden clothes weighed her down. Even if she did know which way to go, she would be powerless to get there.

She was suspended helpless in the water. She listened to the dying cries of the destroyed ship. It was so vacant in the darkness, like being in space on a starless night. She couldn't stay here forever, she'd run out of souls. She would simply fade away; after all of this she would be lost to the depths of the ocean.

Her desperate situation drove her to act. Kikyo developed an idea. It seemed logical enough, though it could be risky. At this point she was willing to try anything. She set her hands out in front of her and gathered her spiritual powers to them. They fizzled a white pink. He held the power steady and started slowly waving her arms. She could see small particles drifting the blank inky ocean.

She waved her arms more frantically, increasing the power intensity in them. The light crept down to her shoulders. Half of her body seemed to radiate holy energy. Nothing was happening.

She glanced around. It was entirely empty. She dropped her arms to her sides. Her uniform suspended in the fluid about her. She let go of the energy slowly. She'd only die faster if she kept it up.

Then something yanked her by her right sleeve and started dragging her straight up. It shook her violently and she felt her sleeve ripping. She groped blindly and her fingers scraped against a taught rough surface. The shark! It was attracted to light. It had eaten her soul collector and the angler fish because they produced light. She finally found it's dorsal fin and grasped on. Her sleeve had torn off and she gripped the fin with both hands.

The shark seemed both confused and upset. It had caught its prey, but lost it. It kept swimming up, jerking its head to look for Kikyo. Kikyo forced up a hand against the resistance from the water and rested it before its eyes. She lit the tips.

The shark urged forward excitedly. Kikyo smiled to herself. The powerful predator was as simple minded as some of the men in her life. The similarities made her laugh to herself. For some reason, imagining Inuyasha as a shark wasn't that hard.

Suddenly they broke the surface. Kikyo was flung off the shark's back and splashed back into the waves. Shore was no where to be found, so she attracted her subordinate again. A clouded trail streaked the sky. Kagura's wind had torn a path through the black speckled universe. How careless of her.

It was solid night. The stars twinkled down on Kikyo and her companion. Kikyo rested on his back above the surface, still offering a glowing finger or two. Her heavy soaked clothes plastered her to his back as she watched the night's sky. The star systems told Kikyo that Kagura had taken the right direction. Kikyo's lips parted, releasing some pocketed air from inside her mouth. It steamed upward as water vapor. Kikyo blinked, mildly intrigued. Her body wasn't producing heat so her breath shouldn't be visible. She smiled. The shark was radiating heat and warming her body. Funny, who would have thought the brute to be warm hearted?

Some water laced among the near ironed folds of her clothes and loosened the vice-like grip that sealed her to the shark only a little. Her body was framed by the powerful cohesion of the water. She found it curious that being bound to him was somewhat comfortable, even if she felt blaringly exposed by the wet contours pressed against her flesh. She closed her eyes, one hand still dangled before the shark's face.

Kikyo felt exhausted. Her souls were nearly used up. This time she had come close, real close to oblivion. It would not be the last time.

Kikyo didn't need to pay attention to the direction; Kagura's trail was a straight line. Kikyo also felt a strange trust for her compatriot. Somehow his association with Inuyasha and how he oddly rescued her several times had earned him her liking. She let the water soothe her stiff body. In the relaxing night, she let her dreams carry her away.

When Kikyo next awoke she was dramatically thrown onto something rough, crunchy, and dry. Her eyes popped open. It was dawn. Her eyes adjusted to the light. On the beach beside her was the shark. All eighteen feet of him was stuck on the shore, mostly in the surf. He beat angrily at the waves and his gills flapped desperately for breath. Kikyo sat up and regarded the grounded fish. His wet flesh was scaly and luminescent in the morning light that gently kissed his skin. She called her soul collectors as she stood up. She dusted the sand off her clothing. Kikyo waited as her entire ward looped about her excitedly. Some dispensed souls into her hollow being.

After a minute or two, about thirty five to forty soul collectors responded to her repeated calls. Their celestial light danced on Kikyo's wet form and the shark's yellow lime glossy skin. With a flick of her finger, Kikyo ordered her servants to haul the gigantic fish back into the ocean. All of them latched on to the disgruntled shark and lugged him back into the water. He splashed his tail flagrantly and swam off. _Go be free_.

She didn't understand why exactly the fish had so much significance to her, but she accepted that she survived because of him. That was enough. She had not come to take _any_ lives, merely to abate an ominous sense of foreboding.

The black sky dissolved into a gory red sunrise. The sunburst was just beginning. All the oranges and yellows were yet to come. She stood and watched the horizon burn away the charred night. The red fabric from her leggings had bled into the pure white cloth that now clung to her chest and arms. She grinned, this was the closest she would ever come to the real affect, her veins didn't flow.

Kikyo turned to go in her tattered, ripped, and bleeding outfit. The soul collectors followed suit. She walked on determinedly. Naraku had fooled her and he wasn't going to get away with it.


	10. The Wicked Witch and the West

Sorry about the wait, I've been busy lately. But sadly, I still don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10: The Wicked Witch and the West

The wind swept through Kagura's crow-black hair as she flew on her fluffy white feather. She couldn't unglue the smile from her face. She'd finally done it. After all this time, she had finally freed herself from Naraku. Too bad for Kikyo that it was at her expense. The scary dead priestess was finally gone too. Neither of them could have survived the pressure from the depths when she escaped through her windy portal. They should both look like pancakes now, frying on the on the black lava furnace.

It was too bad that her wind had not finished Naraku off. Kagura had initially tried to hit him with her dance of blades, but only succeeded in ripping the roof open. Still it had been a hard guess as to where Naraku was lurking up there with the dead priestess. The fact that she had almost hit Kikyo just made it look more like she was helping Naraku. But it didn't matter now. They were both finished. Kagura relished the thought.

The ocean waves shimmered in the starlight far below her. It was a beautiful crisp night. Only a small salty breeze accompanied her. Kagura lifted one hand to meet the left side of her chest. The ends of her lips curled up, relieved. Her finger tips pulsed under the lub dup of her heart beat. Her flesh was warm in the calm atmosphere. The world was at peace, as it should be now that Naraku was gone. She gazed behind her. The remnants of her burst of freedom were being smudged away by the gentle breeze. It saddened her to see her symbol of liberation erased forever. She sighed.

Her attention returned to the future; Kagura looked ahead of her. Land was below her. A vast green plain unfolded from past the morning sea mist. Kagura swept down to the grassy floor and hopped off her feather. It floated into her outstretched hand and she inserted it into her hair.

She was in a beautiful field of flowers. Their heads playfully bobbed backward and forward, knocking delicately against her thighs. She paced forward, shifting her gaze this way and that. Her eyes probed and searched. _I saw them here. They are not far off_.

This was her secret, one of many that she happily hid from Naraku. She knew that at one point, there had been sacred jewel shards hidden in a rock somewhere in this field. She had chanced witnessing a great rocky demon battle another. The idiot's combined forces had broken them to bits, leaving the jewel shards buried in one of them. At the time, Kagura decided not to linger. If Naraku ever found out what she had seen or discovered her hoarding jewel shards, she didn't want to think of what would have happened. But now she was free. Now it was time to reap the rewards of all too painfully sown patience.

Kagura cautiously proceeded forward, still searching for the crumpled rock formation. The rock should have stifled the jewels powers for a while. Hopefully they would be where she left them.

Suddenly sifting through the ubiquitous layers of green stems, lavender petals, and sunny pollen, Kagura's eyes fell upon something that was not a plant at all. She froze. Her cinnamon eyes locked on a small human girl. Apparently the child had not expected to see her either because she exchanged the same surprised stare.

Silence buzzed through the pasture as the honey bees carried on with their duties. An irritated nasal male voice broke through the women's awkward situation.

"RIN!" Jaken's staff jutted through the floral undergrowth as he blazed a trail through the vegetation. He was headed straight for them.

"Rin! Where are you, you meandering fool?" Jaken's voice was annoyed and anxious, "Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if you get lost. And it will be all your fault!" The wrinkled old toad paused and muttered to himself angrily as he decided which way to go next. However, upon catching a glimpse Rin's own path through the brush, rushed onto the scene.

"Rin! How dare you run off on me like that. Don't you know it's not safe? I could get in serious trouble. What on earth is the matter with y—" Jaken's scolding ended abruptly. He gasped as he finally realized what, or more like who, Rin was gaping at.

"Master Jaken," Rin peeped, "what do we..."

"Stand behind me quickly Rin! Hurry!" Jaken yelled. Kagura's thin brows slanted down in exasperation.

"Ugh," Kagura groaned absently while rolling her eyes, "Look, I didn't—" But her words were cut off by a blast of flame that issued from Jaken's staff. She scampered clumsily aside. Her attire wisped smoke, but was not afire.

"Oh you pathetic little worm," she hissed venomously, "you'll regret your foolishness." Her red eyes blazed sinisterly. Her petite lips curled down in malice. Kagura was thoroughly provoked.

"Run away Rin. Run to safety!" Jaken ordered desperately. Rin whimpered in fear as Kagura stood to her full height. Kagura collected herself and tried to replace her dignity. She strutted menacingly toward Jaken.

"Run you fool," Jaken instructed Rin. Rin pulled herself up, gave a last sad glance to her imp protector, and started to dart back where she came.

"Begone witch!" Jaken cried, "Staff of two heads!" But Kagura, with a graceful wave of her fan, banished the flames and they died midair. Her eyes were seething as she sneered at him.

"You're quite a nuisance." Kagura's voice was dangerously calm. She snapped her fan open before her mouth. Jaken's mouth was agape. His only weapon had failed. He stepped back and tripped, falling on his butt.

"Master Jaken!" Rin called as she turned to return to the helpless old man. Jaken couldn't manage to say anything. Rin reached Jaken's side and she tried futilely to drag him away. Jaken, roused by the tugging and shoving jerks from Rin, pushed her back with one arm and stood up.

He glared at Kagura angrily. She condescendingly sneered down her nose at him. His eyebrows furrowed determinedly. He gripped his staff tightly. It was parallel with the ground. A mischievous look, crawled up his face.

"Take this! Hahahaha!" Jaken's cockiness echoed in his voice. Another burst of flame rippled out of his strategically placed, horizontal staff and lauched at the ground before Kagura's feet.

"Ha," Kagura huffed. She batted it back at him, barbequing him where he stood. His swampy amphibious form was reduced to a charred black coal with little fried appendages, grasping a large shish kabob staff. Kagura laughed to herself. He looked like something one might find in a very dingy outdoor Chinese market; he smelled like one too. She lifted her fan to her face, protecting her petite nose.

Rin screamed. Master Jaken had just been roasted to a crisp with his own flames. The blaze had almost scorched her too, in fact, she didn't know why it missed. She lifted a finger to poke Jaken. He was sizzling. She cringed. _Ewwww. _

Jaken, who was first too shocked to express his pain and then too proud to, let out a wail when Rin prodded him.His yellow ostrich egg eyes were the only not smoldered surface on his toasted body. He cried and howled, waving his arms, then screaming at the pain caused by moving his baked flesh. Rin watched as he ran in circles, a small grey trail of smoke trailing him.

Kagura was amused by Jaken's pathetic antics. She just stood there with her body relaxed while she watched him drag his butt through the flowers, trying to extinguish the flame he aroused from running, his still flammable body, in circles.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Hot, hot, HOT!" Jaken screamed. The small flames jumped excitedly from his behind to his shoulders, one even pounced on his head. Jaken got up and started running blindly for water.

Kagura gazed at him with a subtle entertained grin as he fled from the flames and galloped straight toward her. He flew at her like a rampaging pigmy. She batted him straight backwards with her fan, then tapped it thoughtfully to her chin. Jaken hurtled into the ground. Dirt flew everywhere as he plummeted to earth like a comet. He slowly raised himself on his elbows. He wearily opened his eyes. He was smoking, but the flames were vanquished. Rin ran giggling over to him. He glared at her as she plunked next to him. She looked at him with her animated chocolate eyes and thoughtfully licked her thumb and pointer finger. She pinched out a flame on his forehead and giggled at him.

"You alright now, Master Jaken?" Rin stated more than asked. The resentment never left Jaken's eyes. He growled a "yes" and struggled up on his haunches. Rin helped him sweep the soot off his incinerated garments. He'd live.

"I don't think Kagura's here to fight, Master Jaken. She just startled me that's all." Jaken gave Rin an are-you-an-idiot look. She smiled understandingly back at him. "I know what you think, but I don't think she would have done anything if you hadn't attacked her first." Jaken just grumbled at her. He decided she was beyond his reasoning. Poor little fool. No wonder Lord Sesshomaru had to have someone watch over her all the time.

Kagura stood and stared blankly at the two underlings for a minute. So this is what she did with the first few minutes of her freedom. She hoped the little toad had finally learned his lesson about barking at and challenging her. So what if had spared him a few more agonizing minutes of consuming flames. He owed her.

It had boggled her before why Sesshomaru kept such worthless beings around him, but she thought she understood now. The world gets awful tiresome if all you do is keep company with the same kind of people as you. Perhaps that is why she despised Naraku so much, beyond his maniacal and controlling influence over her.

Kagura made to leave, but as she turned she came face to face with Sesshomaru. He was within an arms length. She gasped and clutched her heart as she retreated a step backwards.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura's eyes were wide. He had scared her so bad that she thought her heart stopped. He just stood there staring at her indifferently with the breeze tugging gently at his hair and clothes. She couldn't think of anything to do but breathe.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" An exhilarated child cried. She dumped Jaken and sped over to her lord. He eyed her as she approached, grinning fiercely. "You've returned! Jaken is a bit crisp today, my Lord." Sesshomaru did not react, but only gazed vacantly at the girl. Jaken came teetering over and bowed.

"I am glad you are back, my Lord." Jaken greeted his master.

Kagura observed the exchange, but was not fooled by Sesshomaru's serene appearance. She had witnessed the demon lord change moods as fast as a manic depressant, though he didn't usually shift from true extremes. There weren't many extreme emotions when it came to Sesshomaru, or so she had seen.

She still had her fan close to her face. She opened it only a tiny bit. One feather, from the arrangement in her hair, fell inconspicuously down into her other hand that was waiting behind her back. She twirled it between her fingers.

"Tell me what is your purpose here?" Kagura's eyes slid up to Sesshomaru's emotionless expression.

"Freedom" She grinned releasing some anxiety. He just stared at her.

"I already told you, if you don't have the nerve to fight Naraku on your own, don't ask for help." His voice was cold. It was the same as last time. Except the rant that boiled her head over last time did not even contort her face. Her grin merely widened as she looked down at the flowers. Her eyes slowly traced up to his face.

"Precisely..." She savored the word. She revealed the feather and brought it up before her. The breeze picked up and she combed through her hair and the feather. "See you later, Sesshomaru." She let the feather sweep up into the air. With a gentle salty gust, Kagura was soaring off again. Sesshomaru watched her leave. His saffron eyes showing the slightest hint of interest.

Sesshomaru considered the implications of Kagura's words. She was not capable of defeating Naraku, but judging by what she just said, did she try? More imporantly, was Naraku dead? Sesshomaru's trip to the beach suggested that Naraku had either changed castles or was on the move. Naraku only ever let his aura linger in such inconspicuous ways when he really didn't want to be noticed. Whatever he was plotting was unfolding. Even if Kagura's visit was just a trap to get Sesshomaru to come, he was going to uproot Naraku's plans.

"Umm... Milord?" Jaken tried to reach his distant master.

"Take a bath, Jaken." Sesshomaru trekked through the field. Rin giggled and quickly jumped instep with her guardian.

"Uhh...Yes, milord." Jaken trailed the two sullenly.


	11. Deceptions

Author's note: I do not take responsibility for Inuyasha.

Chapter 11: Deceptions

Naraku smirked to himself. So she had taken the bait. He rolled the large fragment of the sacred jewel between his fingers. The little chipped marble illuminated the palm of his hand with a weak magenta nebulous light. It reflected in his crafty eyes.

Even though it was still dark outside, sunrise would not be far off. The stars shimmered off the surface of a nearby pond. The coy swam elegantly under the bridges and throughout the intricate garden. The gardens were so peaceful in the twilight hours. This castle was one of the finest he had inhabited. Naraku truly had to hand it to humans, their unbridled selfishness and greed provided the most extravagant living arrangements.

Kanna materialized at his side. Her pure white robes glowed in the gentle starlight. Her big black eyes stared through him and he turned his head to regard her. She offered up her mirror and he observed a familiar figure stepping through his barrier with little effort. His eyebrows hovered in intrigue. He focused his attention on the woman as she walked determinedly on into his castle. He dismissed Kanna. She slowly paced out, evaporating into a smoggy mist.

Naraku stayed comfortably sitting with one arm resting on his bent knee. He had his back to a wall of the castle and was viewing the garden from a porch of the castle. He looked up with mild interest as the priestess approached him. The moonlight streaked down her slim figure and veiled her in its warm embrace.

"Hello, Kikyo..." He scrutinized her with a smug grin. She returned his gesture with a crooked smile.

"Naraku," She addressed him, "what would it take for you to forget your futile quest and relinquish the jewel to me?"

"Don't tell me you've given up?" He toyed with her.

"Not at all," she answered cooly, "Perhaps you have more worthy pursuits."

"Ah, Kikyo, you would be the one to know all about that, though, now wouldn't you?" She did not react.

"You don't use the jewel and yet you desire it," she accused, "it is worthless under your influence."

"Worthless, you say?" He smiled up at her.

"You are not my equal and no wish the jewel can grant will make you as such."

"Perhaps you believe because of past history that your image here before me will have any leverage to make me weak, blind, and dumb. But you are sorely mistaken. Your presence here only proves your foolishness."

"Your arrogance proves yours." She spat back.

"I thought you would figure it out by now. You mean nothing to me." Naraku said in a calm voice. At that she had drawn her bow and aimed directly at him.

"So be it."

Kikyo let the quiver go and it plunged right through Naraku's left arm, near the shoulder. His arm exploded into a mass of squirming tentacles. Naraku slowly stood up, regarding the priestess. She redrew and aimed again, this time landing it in the collarbone of his right shoulder.

The look imbedded on Naraku's face was condescending boredom and even disgust. He turned to fully face her. He slowly approached her as another arrow lodged in his stomach. When he was standing directly next to her he grinned down into her confused mahogany eyes.

"You are not a thing like her." Naraku whispered. With that, tentacles shot out from every portion of Naraku's body, trying to spear the imposter. The priestess impersonator cried in Kikyo's voice as several tentacles hooked through various body parts. Naraku started pulling the tentacles so they would rip her body to pieces, but Kikyo's arm plunged into Naraku's chest and removed a glowing wad of flesh. The flesh dissolved off the radiant ball. The sacred jewel pulsed with a fiery light.

Naraku glared down at the being in his clutches. A horrid smile snaked across Kikyo's blood stained face.

"Thanks," said a male voice that resonated from Kikyo's lips. Then he pulled Kikyo's lips into a wide toothy smile that made Naraku cringe. A white pink light shot like a lightening bolt through the space between them. Naraku was thrown backward and relieved of his tentacles. His body broke some pillars on the porch. He slumped down in the wreckage, topped with dust and debris. He opened one eye and spied. Kikyo's form picked up the jewel off the floor and walked briskly out.

Naraku lied there a few moments smirking to himself. After he thought Kikyo's figure was out of range, he got up and straightened his robes. It was some male demon who had impersonated the priestess. He would have sensed if Naraku had stirred anytime before then. Naraku knew the demon to be the same rumored to suck out spiritual powers. He did not fully expect him to wield such spiritual power, it was commanding like Kikyo's. In fact it was a lot like Kikyo's, but Naraku was no fool.

Naraku pondered what the demon would do now that he had given him the sacred jewel. Whatever he decided, it wouldn't end well for Inuyasha's friends. Kagome should lead them right to him. If the demon was always as careless as he had been with Naraku, Inuyasha and his friends were sure to find him. Naraku laughed to himself. It would be a real show.

Kikyo should be preoccupied too. Naraku's earlier delight had been interrupted by his visitor, but before then, he had felt his puppet die. Kikyo must have reached the watery sea bed. Perhaps Kikyo wasn't as adept as he perceived, if she was fooled by an altered demon puppet. How disappointing.

Kagura was playing with misconceptions too. Naraku sneered when Kanna showed him the image of Kagura smiling in the night's sky. She looked so happy. Kagura was so naive, so easy to control.

Naraku let the night's cool wind play with his lightly curled obsidian hair. The forest around the castle was peaceful. The coy curiously tasted some debris that had fallen in their pond. One sucked in a large wooden piece and started chocking it back out. It splashed the surface and struggled helplessly. Naraku looked on; the splashing stopped. He exited the castle wearing his baboon mask and cloak.

It was afternoon the next day when Naraku finally glimpsed the small cottage buried in the woods. Moss molded all over the rotting wooden exterior and the surrounding trees stabbed out at anything alive. Flat topped mushrooms were strewn over the ground near the entrance. The floor outside was soft, squishy, and sucked at his light foot steps.

Naraku didn't bother to announce his presence as he creaked the badly hinged door open. There the old witch was, stooped over a fresh bubbling cauldron. She exhaled loudly as she pushed herself off her haunches to a standing position. Her back was considerably curved down, making her hunch wherever she walked. She had a tight narrow face and a protruding chin. Her lips wore a discernable mustache. Her eyes were perhaps the only distinctly alive characteristic of her. They gleamed a swampy green and crinkled with the wisdom of great age. Her hands were a pale disarray of twig-like fingers with large incongruous joints. And her clothes were layers of old, dusty, moth-eaten, rags.

She grunted up at Naraku, but continued to stir her concoction. He stood in the doorway, a white untouchable statue in the midst of utter chaos. Her one room living quarter was a mess. Jars and boxes lined the walls with various inscriptions scribbled on. He didn't even know what he was standing on.

"Back so soon?" she scoffed in a husky voice.

"You have it ready, I trust..." his cold voice was calm and stealthy. She continued to stir the brew, adding strange smelly ingredients. After a minute she turned about and sauntered over to a cabinet and pulled out a twine-tied package. She eyed him with her disproportionate sockets and handed him the bundle. A smirk tainted his face, but that's all he revealed from beneath his baboon mask.

"Now give me the ingredient I need, the wind's wings." Out of Naraku's blanketing white cloak he relinquished a hand. The freed appendage offered a sing feather. It was white and fluffy. The old witch grinned slyly. Her skeleton fingers raked it out of his hand. The little trinket had popped out of Kagura's hair in one of his many castles after a brush with him. He jovially pondered to himself if after a frightening run-in with her master, Kagura would start molting. A sparkle lit up his sinister eyes.

The ancient woman was at her cauldron again. She dropped the feather into her mixture and it erupted with a poof. Purple steam frothed out. She mixed it, then hobbled back to face Naraku, and sat down in a squeaky rocking chair.

"It's as good as the original?" Naraku questioned.

"It's better than what you're wearin', ape shit," the hag coughed, "who do you think I am?" A truly awful grin snaked onto Naraku's lips. "I made the origin'l too, even you know that junior, don't you sass me."

"My apologies," he chuckled, "Hisa."

"Now go before my carpet eats ya.' I don' wanna have to pull monkey hair out of it for weeks." She waved her arm at him menacingly.

The grin never disappeared from his face as he took his time walking out the door and through the forest. What an amusing insolent old bat. If nothing else, he could use her again to bite Inuyasha's amateur head off. He smirked to himself. Life was too short to waste a good laugh.


	12. Unwanted Company

Author's note: Let's see here... Inuyasha,... Inuyasha,... Inuyasha. Nope, not mine.

Chapter 12: Unwanted Company

It was early morning when Inuyasha awoke to hear the drumming patter of footsteps charging towards the village. Newborn sun rays were leaking through entranceway to Kaede's hut. Everyone else was still asleep. The old hut smelled of wood, cobwebs, dried blood, and last night's stew.

Kagome was sleeping at his feet, curled up in her sleeping bag. She appeared truly content. Miroku and Sango had not moved from the places that Kaede had laid them. Sango's breath was labored and Kiara was wheezing, but other than that everything seemed ok. No one had disturbed them in the night. It was imperative that he made sure it stayed that way.

Inuyasha swept over to the door and scrutinized the outside. The smell of humans told Inuyasha that some had returned. The sound of feet was drawing near. They were coming from the west. He leapt out of the hut and to a place not near Kaede's hut, but still not out of sight. Inuyasha would not let anything get by him again.

Inuyasha's muscles were taught and his claws ready. A scent curled around his nose and he grimaced: wolf. Within seconds, Koga's whirlwind whipped in. Inuyasha stood in the way. The mangy wolf wasn't going to bother Kagome. Koga swirled around in his cyclone and after repeated attempts to pass Inuyasha, he stopped right in front of him.

"Out of the way, mutt face!" Koga snarled. He was angry, really angry. Inuyasha just glared back.

"You can't see Kagome now. She needs to rest. I won't let you pass." Inuyasha's voice was solid, serious, and warning. Koga's piercing azure eyes stabbed at Inuaysha.

"Don't you dare," Koga's voice was a bare, harsh, slow growl, "Kano's been here. I can smell him. You can't hide her from me. You failed her. I should never have trusted her safety to the likes of you!" Inuyasha's face was scarred with guilt, but still holding against Koga's assault.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" Shippo peaked out from Koga's back. The little fox looked windswept and worn. Inuyasha recognized the poor animal.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga peeped in from a tuft of Shippo's tangerine hair.

"Is everyone alright Inuyasha? Are Sango, Miroku, and Kagome ok?" Shippo's voice was shaky, tired, and saturated with worry.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied, "everyone will live."

"'Will live'?" Koga repeated. "What's that suppose to mean? Oh, I don't even care about your nonsense." He slipped past Inuyasha and rushed to Kaede's door. Koga threw the mat aside and stared in at the four slumbering humans. As he stood framed in the sunlight, Inuyasha seized him by the arms and thrust him back against the outside wall.

"Look!" Inuyasha had lost all patience, "you can't go barging in on her just because you placed a false claim her on and caught her scent. I will not allow you to upset her anymore than she already is. There's nothing you can do here anyway. She's better off without you."

"How about you," Koga seethed, "was she better off without you? Was she better off without you when you left her to Kano? You can not lecture me, you wretch! And if you don't let go of me right now, I'll rip your deceitful arms off, you cur!"

Inuyasha released him, deep hurt bleeding through his eyes. His face was contorted and Koga glowered at him as he shoved past him. Inuyasha just stood there for a minute, staring at the wall.

Koga was inside, crouched next to Kagome. Shippo was inside too, observing the devastation. Kaede got up first. She recognized the deathly silence and made small talk with Shippo as she prepared a simple breakfast for everyone.

Inuyasha resigned himself where he had been sitting with Kagome, despite the filthy glares he got from Koga. This was an ultimate low for them, maybe worse than when Koga believed Inuyasha to be responsible for the massacre of his comrades.

When Kagome awoke she saw two tired and relieved canine demons staring down at her. She hastily sunk further into her sleeping bag and curled the cover over her nose as it turned pink.

"Oh, you scared me." Kagome breathed out a sigh. She started to collect herself off the floor. Koga firmly, but gently, grabbed her by the arms and eased her up.

"Kagome," Koga sounded like he'd been dying to speak her name, "I'm so glad to see you alive. Are you alright?"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, "I was so worried!"

"Yes, I'm fine." She soothed their anxious eyes. Koga's eyes softened from their intense icy blue hue as Shippo hopped on her lap.

"I promise to dispose of Kano personally for you, Kagome. No one attacks my woman and gets away with it. The scum will pay with his life." Kagome's rejuvenated eyes questioned him.

"Kano? Who's that?" Kagome's voice was innocent.

"Why, he's the one who tried to kill you." Koga was surprised by her question, but very patient with her. Shippo looked up at her naive face.

An image of a man clad in black with obtrusive orange eyes and cerulean hair flashed before her eyes. She gasped. Koga's grip tightened on her.

"Kagome," his concerned voice called to her, "what is it?"

"That man..." she breathed. Her eyes stared out into nothingness. "It was him, not... If he succeeds..." Inuyasha and Koga stared wide eyed as Kagome fell into a brief trance. Inuyasha raised his hand to her forehead to feel for a fever. Kagome blinked several times before focusing on him. Shippo just stared.

"Inuyasha?" She gazed at him quizically.

"You gonna be ok now?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" Koga and Inuyasha exchanged worried looks.

"Kagome," Koga reasoned with her, "maybe you'd better rest some more."

"Well, I still am a little tired." She conceded.

"Then you might as well lay down a bit longer," Inuyasha encouraged her, "do you want

anything to eat or drink before though?"

Kagome was surprised by his thoughtfulness.

"Well actually, I am a bit thirsty."

"No problem," Koga looked earnestly into Kagome's eyes, "Dog breath, go get Kagome some water."

"What's stopping you?" Inuyasha growled indignantly.

"Obviously I have to stay here and watch after Kagome." Koga stated it as though it was the most evident thing in the world.

"She'll be just fine here with me," Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"That hasn't been true of late," Koga shot back.

"You wanna die, puny wolf?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Wouldn't even land a punch," Koga boasted.

"Boys!" Kagome interupted.

"Wouldn't need to!" Inuyasha raised his voice.

"Because you'd be dead!" Koga and Inuyasha stood up at the same time.

"Hey, hey, boys!" Kagome tired to attract some form of attention.

"All you've got going for you is speed, and even that is not your own!" Inuyasha lashed at Koga. Shippo's head kept swerving back and forth between the two.

"Say that after I roll you into a ball and feed you to my wolves!" The two were face to face, baring their teeth.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha came crashing down.

"Kagome," Koga's voice returned to its charming cocky tone as he held Kagome's hands, "I'll get you your water. I'm not a lazy mutt who thinks he's above such things."

Koga dashed out leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Kagome blinked at his abruptness.

"Finally he's gone." Inuyasha was pulling splintered wood out of his hair and dusting off his cloak. Kagome reached out to help him untangle his hair when he caught her hand before she reached his silky locks. She gasped. Inuyasha's eyes were calm.

"Lie down Kagome,..." Her brows furrowed and she considering issuing another 'sit.' "You need your rest." Her eyebrows relaxed. Just then, Koga's hand disentangled Kagome's from Inuyasha's and placed a cup of water in it.

"Fresh and cold from the stream" Koga beamed. Inuyasha's golden irises slid over to Koga, indignantly perturbed. Koga returned the exact same glance. Kagome finished the glass and handed it back to Koga.

"Thanks so much Koga, my mouth was so parched." She smiled at him. The smugness returned to his visage.

"Anything for you, Kagome."

Kagome yawned, stretched, and the slid back under the covers. Shippo snuggled next to her, determined to never let her go. The room went silent. Outside, chickens, roosters, and other farm animals clucked and scratched. Villager's voices could be heard. Kaede broke the silence.

"Kano attacked ye too, Koga?" Kaede was sitting across the room. Koga looked up at the old maid.

"Ya, but I was mostly interested why he smelled of Kagome and claimed she was dying so I didn't have time to deal with him properly."

"Aye," replied Kaede.

"Sango! Ahh... ahh.." Miroku shot up off the floor into a sitting position. He clutched his bandaged arm and squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Miroku," Kaede called and supported him from behind, "ye must be careful. The wound ye bear will open up." Inuyasha got up and squatted next to Miroku and helped Kaede hold him.

Miroku breathed heavily, his pain evident in every breath. As his chest calmed, he looked down beside him to where the demon slayer lay. His eyes went glassy for a moment. He touched her cheek gently. It was warm.

"She'll be just fine," Kaede's voice cooed. His eyes drifted up to her, then to Inuyasha.

"Thank you, both of you," his voice trailed off a bit.

"Tis nothing," Kaede smiled at him, "would ye like something to eat?"

"Yes," Miroku brightened up a little, "please."

Miroku ate noisily as Inuyasha watched, dumbfounded. He'd never seen the monk inhale so much food. Koga even relinquished his attention from Kagome's sleeping form for a minute to discern where the slurping noises were coming from. Kaede seemed surprised at first, but gladly refilled his bowls at least twice. Miroku remained by Sango's side the entire time and did not say a word.

Miroku seemed extremely introverted. It concerned Inuyasha, but since the monk seemed to appreciate his solitude, he decided to leave him alone and return to Kagome. Miroku's eyes were focused and vigilant, but so distant.

Kiara sprang onto Miroku's shoulder and mewed. Miroku's eyes fluttered and he quickly turned to the attention hungry kitten. She rubbed his cheek affectionately with her fuzzy forehead. She was keeping watch too. He patted her thoughtfully.

Sango's eyes slowly blinked to consciousness. Her vision was as slurred as a drunkard's speech.

"Ah..." she murmured. She rubbed her eyes. Her muscles were aching and her neck hurt. Hovering above her was Miroku. His face was paler than usual and he smelled of herbs.

"I'm glad," she whispered, "you're alright."

A soft smile gilded his ragged complexion. A shuffling noise announced Kaede's arrival. She settled down beside Sango.

Sango managed to pull herself up into a sitting position. Kaede felt her forhead and offered her some breakfast.

Sango ate sparingly, a huge contrast to Miroku's ravenous appetite. Her throat still hurt. Miroku sunk his head down and meditated while Sango ate. It had been long since he last prayed and the shaky peace in the hut was a lucrative atmosphere. Miroku let his anxieties drown in the stillness and wash out with the calm. His spiritual being was intact but greatly shaken.

Miroku opened his eyes and, without shifting his head, spied on Kagome. He let his eyes drop to his wind tunnel. He should have sucked the demon up with his wind tunnel the second he saw him. But Miroku wasn't like that. He never jumped to hasty conclusions like Inuyasha did. However, he did sometimes envy his friend's zeal. It was a side of vitality that he didn't have. As a monk, he was too reserved.

Miroku rose to his feet and paced to the door, his staff jingling with each step.

"Where are you going Miroku?" Sango's voice was weak and almost broke. Miroku stole a glance behind him to see every face except Kagome's staring at him.

"Just outside," Miroku responded, "I'll only be gone a minute." He stepped outside the premises, melting into a stream of sunshine. It was the evening. The sun baked streets glowed a soft orange. Villagers had started repair on their homes and cleaned up the streets.

Miroku only took a few steps when he stopped and stooped down to the ground. He inspected it and even poked it with his staff.

"And you guys accuse me of being an animal?" a gruff voice cynically interrogated him from behind. Miroku did not get up.

"Inuyasha," Miroku's voice was thoughtful, "has Kagome awoken yet?"

"Ya," Inuyasha automatically replied.

"Does she seem different in anyway?"

"Well, now that you mention it, she was acting a bit weird earlier and she did have a really rough night." Inuyasha painfully recalled the last 24 hours.

"I'm sure she did, it's just I've never heard of anyone surviving when their spiritual powers are taken. They cease to be the person they once were. It's like when they lose their spiritual being, they lose their morals. Some go crazy. I've seen it myself. They hear voices, revert to a child-like state, or turn into insatiable beasts. It's not a pretty sight."

Inuyasha's eyes were glazed as he listened to the monk crush his hopes of Kagome's recovery.

"You're saying that after all she's suffered through, she's beyond all hope?" Inuyasha's voice was apathetic. He wore a look of disbelief.

"I'm saying that this is no time drop our guard. If Kagome is not already corrupted by the evil influence of the demon, she is very vulnerable to attack right now. She can't fire a sacred arrow, can't purify things like she used to, she may not even be able to sense the jewel shards."

Inuyasha's yellow eyes widened considerably. If Kagome couldn't sense the sacred jewel, how would they hope to find Kano, and ultimately Naraku?

Inuyasha's brows furrowed. This was worse than he thought. Miroku stood before him now, staff in hand. Inuyasha bit his lip and searched the ground.

"Is there a way to get her powers back?" Inuyasha was pensive.

"We must find where the demon has stored her spiritual energy and drain it back into her. That is the only way I can think of." Miroku answered stoically.

"So be it," Inuyasha growled.

"You're talking about Kagome, aren't you?" Sango's voice seemed stronger as she stepped out on the street with them.

"Yes, we're worried about her." Miroku responded solemnly.

"I see," Sango acknowledged, "I am too."

"How should we approach this?" Miroku pondered aloud.

"Koga..." Inuyasha breathed.

"What about Koga?" Sango was confused.

"He said he met Kano, that demon, before coming here. He should at least know what direction he's headed."

"Good thinking" Miroku agreed.

"What about Kagome?" Sango quarried.

"She should stay somewhere safe for a while, until we have figured things out." Miroku said with a sense of finality.

"Oh no!" Kagome's voice rang out from within the hut. Inuyasha reacted instantaneously and leapt into the action. Kagome had one hand pressed against her chest. Her eyes were wide with shock an dread. They crept up to Inuyasha as he entered.

"What is it?" Inuayasha held his hand on Tessaiga's hilt. However, he could find no assailant. Koga didn't even count for anything at this point.

"My jewel shards! They're missing!" She was frantic and started digging in her big yellow bag. Inuyasha hauled the thing in earlier and now Kagome was near burrowing in it.

"What?" Inuyasha was going from surprise to surprise today.

"They're gone. I'm sure of it. They were around my neck the last time I saw them and now they're gone!" Kagome was really distressed.

"Kano must have taken them." Inuyasha grit his teeth.

"I'm sorry—" Kagome began.

"Don't apologize," Inuyasha cut her off.

"Ya," Koga piped in, "dog face is right. It's his fault he let Kano run off with the shards."

"When are you going to leave, you mangy wolf?" Inuyasha sent Koga a scathing look.

Koga folded his arms and stuck his nose up at the ceiling.

"Never," he stated simply, "I won't ever leave Kagome in your incapable hands again."

"I'll show you incapable!" Inuyasha exploded. He lunged at Koga and brought him to the ground when Koga only had time to gape at him. Inuyasha pinned him to the ground, but neither was making headway attacking the other. They struggled in a vain fist-locked battle. Koga reached up with a back leg under one of Inuyasha's shoulders and proceeded to lift him off his stomach and flip him onto his back. Inuyasha met the ground with a large thunk, Koga's foot still firmly imbedded between his arm and torso. Both got up at the same time. They seized each other. Koga grasped a fist full of Inuyasha's fire rat cloak at the collar and prepared the other fist, while Inuyasha yanked Koga's pony tail and threatened to punch Koga the same way.

Kagome was digging in her bag again when she emerged to find the rivals ready to blacken each others eyes. She released an exasperated sigh.

"You know, one of these days you two are going to finally listen to me and get over your differences." Kagome marveled at how they had stopped fighting at her words, but they didn't seem to be paying the least bit of attention to her. "There, now isn't that much better..." she let her voice trail off as she turned to see what they were both gawking at beyond the door. The problem was she couldn't see anything. It didn't look like Miroku or Sango knew what was going on either. "What is it?" Kagome asked innocently.

"That scent.." Inuyasha's eyes were wide and looking far out into the distance. Capitalizing on Inuyasha's absorbed state, Koga smacked him in the face with his ready fist.

"He's mine!" Koga claimed. "I'll be right back Kagome!" he called as he swept through the only exit into the dying rays of sunlight. Inuyasha was still guarding his nose when Koga disappeared.

"HEY!" Inuyasha cried nasally. He dropped his hands to reveal a tomato nose. "Get back here you low life coward!" Inuyasha shook his fist. He began to take off after the rustling dust of Koga when Kagome latched on to his arm.

"Inuyasha," Her eyes watered a little, "is it him? Is it... Kano?" Inuyasha was overcome by the pain in her eyes.

"No..." he breathed. He could see his own eyes reflecting in her glistening lenses. It scared him. His posture relaxed. "Kagome—" Inuyasha's concerned utterance evaporated when she spoke.

"Then who is it?" Kagome was blinking back the salty reservoirs.

"It's..." Inuyasha paused. Should he tell her? He'd never let his own battered state of being get in the way of a fight before and wasn't keen on letting the others get away with it either, but Kagome was always the exception. Still, this was a very important opportunity.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku's voice was tinged with worry.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha eyes left Kagome to plead with the monk and demon slayer. Both reacted at the same time. They're eyes bugged a bit. Sango picked up her weapon and Miroku walked forward with his staff. Inuyasha stepped in front of them.

"No," he said, "only I can go. You all are still healing, especially you Kagome." The hanyou pivoted to face her. "You need to stay here, out of danger."

"But—" she countered.

"Please," Inuyasha's voice was uncompromising, "wait for me." Kagome's grip on him loosened. Her eyes fell to the floor sadly before ascending to say goodbye.

"Be careful," she whispered. With a confident nod he smiled at her reassuringly and ran out into the encroaching night.

Inuyasha's feet drummed against the earth as he hurried after Koga's trail. The scent was no longer fresh. Sunset had long past and the stars were slowly eating away the hazy orange daylight.

Naraku's scent was faint too. It wasn't looking good. If they had gone any serious distance, he may be unable to track them. The night wouldn't allow it. He'd have to get back to Kagome. As badly as Inuyasha wanted to slay Naraku, he knew that Naraku probably attacked them now because they were weak. That's why it was so imperative for Inuyasha to be strong and hold him off as best he could until the others were better. It wasn't that he wouldn't kill him if he could, but even Inuyasha realized that it wasn't that simple.

Inuyasha slid to a halt in a clearing. It was dead quiet. A breeze teased his face and he listened for hints very closely. He could only hear the rustling of the breeze and the trickling of a nearby stream.

A twig snapped behind him and Inuyasha spun around. The scent of fresh blood invaded his nostrils as a slick black-coated hand crunched into his cheek bone and sent him sailing to the ground below. Inuyasha's body hit the ground and bounced back up a few feet, due to the force of the blow. He gasped, winded.

"YOU HATEFUL BASTARD!"

Inuyasha knew the blood smell. It was wolf... more than one. The thing with murderous black eyes, bloody fists, and a howling death cry was definitely Koga, but why? Inuyasha tried to get up out of the small crater he had created.

Suddenly Koga's bristling sinewy body straddled him to the ground and started pummeling him. He landed bone-breaking punches from his ribs to his face. Inuyasha tried to defend himself, but only caught half the rage-driven stabs. Koga's breaths were heaving in and out of his chest. He was on major overdrive.

Inuyasha felt his lip crack, ribs break, shoulder dislocate, and teeth fall out. His body was searing all over. He felt his own warm blood coating his lips and staining his cloak. If he didn't get Koga off of him, the rabid wolf might actually kill him. Inuyasha sent a strong kick into Koga's upper stomach. The wolf toppled off of him. Inuyasha clutched his chest.

"Koga... you jackass! What the hell... are you doing?" Inuyasha slurred and panted. He looked up at the wolf prince through blurred vision and saw the demon was soaked in his own blood too. He had a deep gash ripping across his chest and back. His thighs were opened and streaming small waterfalls of oily blood. His forhead, just below his bangs, was cut and some of his armor was broken, revealing his chest. His bangs were plastered to his face in a disheveled matting of blood.

"Not again," Koga's eyes were bright against his bloodied face, "never again will you fool me, you monster." Koga seemed to have uttered it to himself, but his voice was remarkably steady for his physical condition and previous rampage.

"Kog...ga, I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha tried to educate the savage before him. Koga's purely malevolent eyes only seemed to fester with hate.

"Don't you dare lie to me," Koga screamed, "I'll kill you! Prepare to die, Naraku!"

"I'm not Naraku! I'm Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha," Koga's voice laughed evilly, "Inuyasha wouldn't attack an innocent girl, trick me three times, and keep coming back. You can't fool me this time with the same lie because you're hurt. I don't believe you."

"Do I smell like Naraku? Are you stupid? Ask me something only I would know." Inuyasha's breathing was labored.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" Koga's aqua eye pierced through his last hopes of avoiding the particularly dangerous beast.

"You leave me no other choice, Koga" Inuyasha's voice was threatening. He grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"This is for all my comrades..." Koga glared at him.

"You'll fight the same person twice for the wrong crime." Inuyasha scowled at him over the pain pulsing through his entire body.

"You'll die twice as hard for your heinous treachery!" Koga snarled.

At that, he charged. Inuyasha grimaced at having to kill him, but he had no choice. There was no way he could run away, his lungs wouldn't allow him. Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and hurled it down at Koga. Koga's eyes widened at the blade, and he desperately flung a foot into Inuyasha's sword-clasping hand. They rolled onto the leafy floor and down a hill. Tessaiga sprang free from Inuyasha. It slid into a neighboring tree and transformed back.

Inuyasha and Koga tumbled down the hill. Inuyasha tried to grasp hold of something. His claws sank into the dirt. He ripped out lots of grass, but never caught a sturdy support. Sticks and rocks scraped and stabbed him. Tessaiga's sheath jutted into his diaphragm before ripping loose of his body. His back slammed into a thick tree with an awful crack and he ricocheted off so that he fell to the bottom of the steep decline. His body crumpled grotesquely and he laid motionless.

Blood seeped from the side of his mouth as Inuyasha laid there helpless. Koga was missing. _Good riddens_. Inuyasha grimaced. The pain was etching through his whole body. He didn't think it was so bad, but he'd need to just stay still for awhile. Traveling anywhere right now would mean certain death. He'd lose too much blood. He just hoped no demons would bother him now. Naraku... If Naraku found him now, it would be all over. Inuyasha's eyes popped open and looked around warily for the predator. He wasn't in sight.

The bastard. He'd manipulated Koga somehow and then let him do the dirty work. Naraku must have really messed with him to put Koga in such a frenzy. Naraku was probably after the jewel shards. He probably just wanted to lure Koga out into the open so he could get them easily. The cunning bastard always had something planned. Naraku left Koga to kill him as a bonus. How did he always come out ahead? It infuriated Inuyasha to no end.

Inuyasha tried to prop himself up. His arms gave out and he plunked back down. Damn that fool Koga. It was too much. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered, exhausted. If Naraku found him now, so be it... He just... Inuyasha's thoughts became more and more fragmented. _Kagome..._


	13. Quietly into the Night

Author's note: If I owned Inuyasha, why would I be writing a fanfiction? I don't therefore I am!

Chapter 13: Quietly into the Night

Her arrows clanked as Kagome gathered her weapons together. Stopping at the door, she turned to ascertain why Miroku, Sango, Kiara, and Shippo were not following her.

"Come on you guys. We gotta go," she encouraged them.

"Of course," Sango stumbled to her feet. She hunched over and started coughing. Miroku was instantly at Sango's side, patting her back and supporting her. He held a worried expression on his face.

"Do you sense the sacred jewel, Kagome?" Miroku glanced her way. Kagome paused and concentrated. Miroku kept looking anxiously at her.

"No... Not a trace." Kagome's eyebrows knit together as she glanced back at him. Miroku bit his lip, then redirected his attention to Sango. Her body had calmed from the hacking.

"Perhaps it would be best if ye stay here." Kaede suggested in a wary tone.

"If there are no sacred jewel shards, then it is probably just another of Naraku's puppets." Miroku reasoned.

"That is assuming that Naraku is behind this." Sango rubbed her reddened neck remorsefully.

"But we can't just leave Inuyasha on his own. What if it really is Naraku?" Kagome pleaded.

"Inuyasha can handle himself. Besides, we'd have a terrible time trying to find him at this time of night, and regrettably I don't think we would be of much help in this condition." Miroku added as he helped Sango stand up again.

"He's right," Sango breathed. Shippo got up and stretched from his sleeping spot on Kagome's sleeping bag. He yawned then rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we going now?" he asked sleepily.

"Nowhere," Kagome's voice was hushed and disheartened.

"Aw, cheer up Kagome, I'm sure Inuyasha will come back soon." Shippo smiled. Kagome smiled weakly back at him before stepping away from the door.

"Miroku, let's have a look at that arm." Kaede scooted over to him. Sango was resting on the floor, eating some stew. Miroku offered his injured arm to Kaede. She carefully undid the bandage. Kaede gasped as she unwrapped the final bit.

"What is it?" both Kagome and Sango cried.

"The wound, it has not healed..." Kaede's eyes were wide. Miroku's arm was swollen and had a large red fissure slitting it down the center. The flesh around the cut was a sensitive pink. Strewn on the scraps of bandage, the healing herb mixture did not help the wound at all.

Regaining control, Kaede grasped Miroku's arm and thoroughly inspected the cut. Sango and Kagome looked on with worried countenances. Miroku just stared down.

"Hmm..." Kaede puzzled, "it seems the wound is sealed off from getting worse or better." Kaede got up and scooted over to another part of the room. She started digging in a pile of priestess's items.

"Sealed off?" Kagome asked.

"There's something there.." Miroku squinted at it as he raised his arm closer to his face, "...something shiny." Kagome and Sango got up and stood over him to peer at the glassy covering. Miroku glanced up to discover the two imposing females. He fell back a bit, startled.

"Ah," Miroku cringed as he cradled his arm after bumping it, "I... I'm fine, really."

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered.

"It's ok. I just bumped it, that's all." Miroku rubbed his bare arm carefully.

"No, I mean..." Kagome's eyes were unstable, "I mean for this whole thing."

"What do you mean?" Miroku's young, yet wise eyes dug into hers.

"If I had only come back sooner, none of this may have happened." Kagome's eyes threatened tears.

"Don't be ridiculous—" Miroku was cut off.

"It's my fault. I should have come out sooner to help. I couldn't beat him and then Miroku..." Sango's voice started sharp and clear but ended shakily. Sango kneeled down and placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Sango," Kagome kneeled down too and held onto Sango's other arm in an effort to comfort her.

"Sango, we all know that isn't true." Miroku said sincerely. Shippo jumped up on her shoulder to be part of the action.

"Ya, Inuyasha was the one who wasn't there." Shippo peeped.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears as she glanced longingly behind her at the exit.

"He'll be fine, Kagome." Sango reassured her with a painful smile. Kagome smiled weakly. Sango looked back at Miroku ruefully.

"Do we need a group hug again?" A smile slithered playfully on Miroku's lips. Both women looked at him, unamused. "Maybe I should get hurt more often if it attracts this much attention from the ladies." Miroku gauged the close proximity of both of them. Receiving unimpressed and annoyed looks from them, Miroku scratched his head and grinned innocently. Sango turned to Kagome.

"He's never going to learn is he?" She asked in a very dry voice.

"Nope," Kagome returned instantly.

"Come on, lighten up you two. I'm not that bad. Ok, from one to ten—" Miroku was stopped again.

"Ten." Sango replied.

"Sold." Miroku beamed. He cupped her hands in his. "I'm all yours, Sango."

"Uh," She stared at him, "what?"

"Ten was the highest bid." He grinned at her. "You never let me finish."

"Certainly not!" Sango stood up abruptly as Miroku's pursed lips smacked the floor. He propped his head up on his palm.

"You know you have really nice ankles."

"I'm going to bed," Sango sighed. She strutted over to where Kagome had been resting earlier and laid down near her sleeping bag.

"Come ye over here, Miroku. We shall try the herbs one more time." Kaede beckoned him. Kagome helped him to his feet and walked him over to Kaede.

It had been a few hours since Sango had fallen asleep. Kagome was laying in her sleeping bag with Shippo snuggled against her. She had just been lying there the whole time. Miroku was sitting propped against the far wall with his staff between his folded legs and his head drooped down in sleep.

Kagome couldn't fall asleep. Inuyasha was on her mind the whole time.

He should be back by now. It had been a long time since he left. He really must have run into Naraku or maybe Kano. Kagome's eyes widened at the thought.

"He'll be fine Kagome," a calm voice answered her anxiety. Kagome's eyes darted up to see Miroku's soft eyes watching her.

"Miroku," her eyes guiltily strayed from his, "I'm just so worried about him."

"He wouldn't want you to," Miroku looked at her tenderly, "I'm sure he'll be back by morning. Now get some rest. You need it." Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks Miroku," Kagome's eyes drooped. Miroku watched her give in to sleep and then thankfully did the same.

Kagome woke from an uneasy sleep to the smell of breakfast. Everyone else was already awake. She greeted them in as slightly disappointed tone. Inuyasha was not among them.

"Did you sleep well Kagome?" Sango hoped to cheer her up.

"No," Kagome responded, "I think I should bring a mattress the next time I come here." Kagome rubbed her back.

"What's a mattress?" Shippo squeaked.

"Just another luxury from my era." Kagome sighed.

Miroku's eyes dashed anxiously up. Kagome turned around curiously. Nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango questioned him.

"Someone's coming," he breathed. Kagome got up and faced the door. She didn't sense anything.

The mat flew aside as sharp claws pinned it against the entranceway. Kagome gasped. A man was framed by the sunlight in the doorway.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome almost couldn't believe her eyes. He was dirty and had dried blood on his face, hands, and kimono. His hair was ruffled and had various leaves and twigs protruding through it. His eyes were shining like fire. She ran up to him and stopped to give him room.

Inuyasha grabbed her as she stopped and held her close. Her eyes flew open and she held her breath. He held her firmly, but his body was shaking.

"I... was... so..." he seemed to be relishing the moment and also at a loss for words, "... scared."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's concern scratched away her relief.

"He didn't come here," Inuyasha let her go, "he didn't get to you?"

"Who?" Kagome gazed up at him.

"No one has been here." Miroku answered. Inuyasha closed his eyes and exhaled in relief. "What happened Inuyasha? Where is Koga?" Inuyasha's eyes opened enough to observe the floor.

"I don't know. It's all a big blur. All I know is Naraku was gone by the time I got there and then Kano showed up. Koga was defeated and I don't know where he went." Inuyasha's eyes walked over each person in the room.

"Are you hurt?" Kagome's small voice filled the awkward silence.

"I'm fine," he responded gruffly.

"You have blood all over you." Kagome pulled at his robe gently. She discovered a few scratches and then dragged him further into the room. He did not object as she dabbed some of his wounds with a cold cloth.

"I'll kill that bastard, Naraku. He's the one who lured us out there in the first place," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, is Kano nearby?" Miroku questioned him.

"I don't know," Inuyasha's eyes were uncertain, "I couldn't kill him. He's still out there."

Kaede scooted over to Inuyasha and helped Kagome with his wounds. Inuyasha seemed on edge. Kagome noticed that most of his wounds were only scratches which either meant that he had a large wound concealed under his kimono or he was really shaken.

"Where is your wound Inuyasha?" Kaede tugged at his robes. Inuyasha's hair bristled.

"I said I'm fine," Inuyasha was unconvincing. Kagome latched on to his kimono.

"Oh, don't be so stubborn!" She exposed his chest and yanked the upper half of his tattered uniform off. He just stared at her as a satisfied grin settled on her face. "There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" He did not give any response, but just let his eye drop to the floor.

"How did ye get this, Inuyasha?" Kaede's voice was shocked.

"Get what?" he half growled. Kagome gasped. Upon Inuyasha's back was a huge open sore, like a giant ulcer. Inuyasha turned his head and lightly tapped it with his finger nails. He dropped his hand and stared back at the ground.

"I... Kano..." was his deathly quiet answer.

"Oh no. Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed. She grabbed him about the shoulders. "Are you sure you're alright? You aren't in serious pain?" She gazed into his eyes. He seemed paralyzed. His eyes darted about and dared not look at her again.

"I... I'm ok." He studdered. "What are you all so worried about? It's not like I haven't been hurt before." He glared at Miroku and Sango's gawking faces.

"Kano did this?" Kaede repeated.

"Ya," Inuyasha affirmed.

"How?" Kaede quizzed him.

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered incredulously, "he struck me from behind, the coward." Inuyasha closed his eyes and folded his arms. Kagome brought a finger to her lips as she gazed at the ceiling and pondered. Here eyes brightened and she glanced back at Inuyasha.

"What happened to Koga?" She asked innocently.

"Miss him do ya?" Inuyasha tested.

"I just wanted to know if he's alright. Come on, this is no time to be jealous. There's a dangerous demon on the loose."

"She's right, Inuyasha." Miroku supported Kagome.

"Can't you two ever stop fighting?" Sango commented.

"Ya, he wouldn't happen to be another long lost half brother of yours would he?" Miroku teased. Inuyasha sneered at him.

"So what did happen to Koga?" Kagome tried to get back on topic.

"Last I saw, he went chasing after Kano."

"That's all?" she persisted.

"The guy shot me through the back, so ya, that's all," Inuyasha replied haughtily. Kagome frowned as she regarded the doughnut hole in Inuyasha's back. At least it wasn't oozing blood. At least he was safe. He had returned to her.

Kaede brought Kagome back from her musings when she got up to go wash Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha eyed Miroku and Sango.

"You two alright?" His gaze was piercing and intense.

"Ya"

"Fine"

The two responses were simultaneous. Inuyasha focused somewhere else. His face relaxed. Kagome got up and grabbed him by the wrist. His muscles tightened. She watched him snap back to reality.

"Come rest over here. There are mats set out." His face softened at her words. He let her guide him to a mat near her sleeping bag. He plunked himself down and closed his eyes.

Kagome's curiosity perked at his domesticity. Inuyasha, though still gruff, was being submissive for his condition. But she waved off the thought quickly when she watched him curl up into a fetal position. His arms looped around his legs which were tucked into him. He must be really tired. She smiled. He needed her.

Kagome rummaged through her big yellow bag. If only she could find the one thing she needed: the First Aid kit. Someday she'd have her things in order. The thought did cross her mind that maybe her previous digging exercise had dislodged it from its normal position. Luckily enough, she unearthed it at the bottom of her bag.

She snuck behind Inuyasha and began bandaging his wounds. He stirred when she began applying disinfectant, but quickly ignored her ministrations. She wrapped the cloth all the way around his middle and he obliged her by momentarily sitting up. His eyes were tired and he laid back down. Kagome proudly secured the bandage and observed her handiwork.

Kagome sat down and watched him sleep. It felt odd, watching over him when he usually watched over her. She let her mind wander. She still felt weak from her encounter with Kano. She wondered why she had a vision of Kikyo while falling into nothingness. Kikyo, of all the people around her, why Kikyo? She wasn't exactly what Kagome would call a good omen or her inspiration. But for some reason, after seeing Kikyo, she had been ok. That was of course, until Kano appeared. Then her own dying strength and Inuyasha's help finally brought her back.

Kagome absent mindedly inspected her finger nails. What was Kano planning? It was clear now that he wanted the sacred jewel, but for what purpose? Perhaps it was simply to magnify his own strength like so many other foolish demons.

A smile peeled over Kagome's face. She found it ironic that though Inuyasha and Naraku were bitter enemies and were moral polar opposites, that they both desired the same thing: to become full demons. Her eyes drooped. In the end, it all seemed so petty. All the destruction, death, suffering, and struggle they all went through was to serve one selfish wish.

A sardonic smirk settled on Kagome's lips, a grin usually reserved for bitter I-told-you-so moments after winning arguments with Souta or Inuyasha. Perhaps even if Naraku got his wish, he would be the same as before. Maybe the only thing that would change would be that he no longer possessed Onigumo's heart. In reality, that wouldn't be very hard to accept. The only consequence Kagome could see was that Naraku would no longer hold feelings for Kikyo. Then Kagome's only real purpose for visiting the feudal era would be to see Inuyasha. Of course, she wasn't going to let him face Naraku alone, if she could help it, but her only real purpose for being in the feudal times was to find the sacred jewel shards. If the jewel ceased to exist, would she be able to travel back and forth in time?

Sango and Miroku engaged in small talk on the other side of the room while Kagome's thoughts only lead to quandaries. She let her mind go blank. She was really tired too. Just watching Inuyasha sleep made her want to lie down. She got up wordlessly and slipped under the covers of her sleeping bag. She felt Miroku and Sango's eyes following her movements. They had stopped talking. She didn't care. She was beat.

"_Very soon it will be complete," _a voice whispered in Kagome's head.

"What?" Kagome's own voice echoed through in the emptiness of her sleep induced state.

"_All I need is one more. Just one more and it will all be mine," _the voice hissed with no suggestion it had heard her. _"The rest is simple, so simple I don't know how it could possibly be any fun."_

"What will be complete? Who are you?" Kagome's words seemed lost in the foreboding scheming.

"_I will have all the power I could ever want and then some."_

"Do you mean the sacred jewel?" Kagome finally decided reasoning with the intruder was useless. She concluded the voice belonged to a man. His voice was maniacal and made the hair rise up on the back of her neck. She felt the cold sweat drip down her icy face.

A low chuckling echoed through her mind and then raised to a cackle. The man was obviously a lunatic. She felt her breath quicken and her pulse speed up. The horrible laughter ceased.

"_Clever girl..." _Kagome felt her heart nearly stop and her eyes widen. He was talking to her?

Suddenly a face rushed towards her. It was Inuyasha, grinning nastily and showing his fangs, but it was not really Inuyasha. For all Kagome could think of as she screamed like she never had before was those two burning neon eyes.

"Kagome!" She heard her name screeched. Her eyes flew open to see a very familiar and encroaching face. She let out another scream and kicked herself back. It was Inuyasha. Kagome had to consciously tell her body to slow down. She was panting like she had just sprinted through a marathon and her limbs were shaking. Even she felt her skin to be deathly cold.

Inuyasha had recoiled when she fled from him. He cautiously approached her. His eyes were glued to her.

"Kagome?" his voice called as though she wasn't there. Kagome studied his saffron eyes a long time before even starting to relax. They were yellow, not orange, yellow. She kept telling herself his eyes were yellow. It was like a mantra: yellow.

Kagome felt her legs still uncontrollably spasm. Everyone was staring at her in half circle. No one dared get very close, though Inuyasha stood apart from the rest. Miroku rested a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He whispered something to Inuyasha though Kagome could not hear what he said. It was dark in the room other than a fire that warmed the backs of those who crowded around her. She sat helpless in their shadows.

She tried to get up, though a wave of dizziness over took her sight and she slammed her eyelids shut. It was so scary in the dark, all alone. She didn't want Kano's voice to haunt her when she tried to rest. For now she was sure, it was indeed Kano who taunted her.

She tried to control herself and without opening her eyes, forced her body to stand up. Her wobbly legs felt like Jell-O and she stumbled forward, reaching out with her shaky arms. She felt one of her feet give way and she was falling. 'No...' she cried desperately in her mind.

Someone caught her. Kagome let go of her breath. Her face was pressed against someone's chest and her hands latched onto the arms that encircled her. She released her clamping grip on the strong biceps and made her fingers crawl up to cling instead around the neck. She encouraged her unstable legs to stand up, but they were fairly useless and the hold around her waist tightened. Kagome's hands brushed against long loose hair before connecting at the base of the neck. Her breathing calmed as she felt the warmth of bare skin and the beat of a calm heart against the side of her face. _Inuyasha..._

It took Kagome awhile to realize people had been talking to her, but now all was quiet again. She was comfortably encompassed in Inuyasha's embrace and she was scared to let go. His kimono must still be drying because he was not wearing the top half. She slowly opened her eyes. The world had stopped spinning, but she wasn't sure if it wouldn't start up again.

"Do you want to sit or lie down, Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was placid and soothing.

"Don't let go," Kagome breathed.

"You're shaking," he commented. She didn't respond. "I'll set you down."

"Don't let me go!" she half yelped.

"I won't let you go," his voice was calm and assuring. She didn't say anything. He looped one arm under her knees and supported her back with the other. She didn't release his neck. He settled himself down against the wall and rested her against his chest.

Kagome felt so insecure. Kano was in her mind somehow and he took on the appearance of Inuyasha. She couldn't help herself but to latch onto her Inuyasha like a barnacle. She didn't care what anyone else thought. She didn't want to be alone again. Somehow just being in contact with Inuyasha convinced her that Kano would not dare to terrorize her again. It was all she could think of to ward him off and she wasn't willing to question it.

Kagome roped one arm around Inuyasha's back and again locked hands with the other one; the noose hold on Inuyasha wasn't very comfortable. She rested her head between the base of his neck and collar bone. If he at all objected to this treatment, he didn't say anything.

Kagome finally let herself rest. After worrying all night over Inuyasha and listening to the crazed rambling of a psychopath interrupt her hopes of sleep, Kagome gave up worrying if only for a little while. Even though she knew it was childish, she felt completely safe in Inuyasha's arms. She wasn't ready to confront Kano again; she'd seen his disgusting face far too many times for her taste. She wasn't going to give him any more opportunities.


	14. When Only Lies Can Light Your Path

Author's note: Please follow the R&R and R&R but don't forget to get some R&R! Hooha! Ok, I'll stop. Ya, I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 14: When only lies can light your path

"Ahhh!" A cry echoed through the sleepy morning forest. Black crows anxiously frothed forth from the epidermal canopy like spores shooting up into the brisk atmosphere, the scream frightening them out. A rustling noise started out of the deathly silence and the scuffling of hurried feet clamored through the underbrush. Heavy breathing ensued.

The early morning sunshine innocently cloaked the unfolding scene in unsuitable serenity. A small figure thrashed desperately through the peaceful foliage, seeking sanctuary. He sprinted, never looking back. A chain clinked and jangled with every stride. He panted, sucking in air as if he couldn't stop. A branch scraped at his leg and he yelped. He was covered in bruises, scratches, and cuts and the branch just stabbed at a fresh wound. It seemed, even nature pursued him.

He bolted into a clearing and just in front of him was a village. Its presence was unexpected, but not unwelcome. He huffed down the main street, hoping his stalker would not follow. Villagers tried to approach him, but were thrown off by his unabated sprint, like he was on the way to Marathon.

A crowd startled behind him and an uneasy hush jolted his pounding heart. He tried to swallow. His throat almost crackled from drought. Sweat leaked down his brow and stung his eyes. In an instant, a villager with a loaded cart stepped out onto the road in front of his charging path. With an explosive collision, his body flipped off to the side and the cart flipped several times, emptying its contents. He slammed into the ground and groaned as he tried to gather himself up, barely reaching his knees. Blood drooled down his legs and he collapsed. His dazed eyes vacantly watched a slowly approaching figure enclose in on him. His eyelids slowly closed after futilely trying to stay open, like an insect's legs curling up in a death pose. Kohaku's brown chalky irises disappeared as he perceived a wretched grin slide over the figure's face.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she found herself snuggled in Inuyasha's arms. A blush flowered across her cheeks. She secretly glanced up at Inuyasha's face. He was intently listening to Miroku and Kaede across the room.

"You should not let her unconditional forgiveness and care for you cloud your mind, Inuyasha, leaving her to chase after Kikyo scars her. Kagome is strong, but even she can't stand alone long, especially when enemies pop up." Miroku's voice was firm with resolve. Kagome watched Inuyasha's eyes widen only the slightest bit. He nodded.

Kagome scrutinized his countenance. He was composed. His mouth was a trim line, his bangs rested stoically on his forehead, and his eyes shimmered with _wisdom_. Though Kagome would have perplexed over Inuyasha's new disposition longer, a squeaky greeting unraveled her thoughts.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Shippo clamped onto her arm. Everyone looked at her and she became self conscious. Her eyes darted from person to person until they staggered to a halt on Shippo.

"Yes," she replied to fill the awkward gap.

"Would you like some water?" Sango asked hopefully.

"Um, sure," Kagome smiled.

A tugging feeling grasped her. Kagome gasped. Her head spun to face the other direction. She tried to stare through the wall of the hut.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"A jewel shard. It's coming this way," her eyes narrowed to slits as she concentrated. Everyone was suddenly alert.

"You are sure?" Inuyasha's voice was steady.

"Yes," Kagome affirmed.

"Where is it coming from?" Inuyasha probed.

"It's coming straight toward the village."

Miroku and Sango stood up. Miroku looked more anxious than usual. Still, it seemed that Miroku and Sango had recovered from their injuries, except the gash on Miroku's arm. Kiara lept up next to them.

"Can you stand Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice roused Kagome's attention.

"I,... I don't know," she said hesitantly.

"Then maybe you should stay here," he offered calmly.

"Let me at least try first," she said, a bit annoyed. He just blinked at her and stood gently up. He released her legs, but held her so she wouldn't fall down. She grasped his shoulder with one arm, but determinedly focused on steadying her legs. With a wobbly effort, she was standing. She smiled at her accomplishment. Inuyasha smiled back at her.

A huge crash outside brought all of them to attention. Kagome jumped and Inuyasha had to catch her, lest she fall. Villagers were agitated outside and then a collective scream brought everyone out of Kaede's hut. The villagers had been petrified by something.

Sango was the first outside and she stopped dead in her tracks. Everyone gathered behind her. She seemed paralyzed.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the scene before them. Kagome fixed on one person. The villagers flocked away. It was Kano. His streaming cerulean locks were unmistakable, even though his back was to them. Kagome shuddered at his presence, but it didn't seem to immobilize Miroku.

Miroku stepped out and prepared to open the wind tunnel when a cry assaulted him from behind.

"NO! DON'T!" Sango came crashing down on him and gripped his hand. He glanced up at her confused and pained by the grip of her talon like hands oh his injured arm. "You can't," Sango whispered and implicated her meaning by staring at something. Miroku followed her gaze.

Miroku observed Kano leer back at him, though he was not facing them. Just beyond Kano's looming form, a small beaten figure lay strewn on the ground in a puddle of blood. It was Kohaku.

"Get away from him!" Sango roared into action, hurling the Hiriakotsu at Kano. He looked slightly annoyed and caught the spinning weapon with one hand. Sango gasped out of her fit of rage. He threw it back at her and she cried as it pinned her to the ground.

Behind them, Kagome had distracted Inuyasha. She insisted on fighting and grabbed a bow and arrow. Inuyasha conceded and stood by her until Sango came tumbling down beneath them. Kagome's face contorted as Kano's form was now clear since Sango no longer stood before him.

"Take this," her eyes glistened dangerously. She let the arrow fly and everyone watched expectantly. Kano batted it away with out even looking and stepped toward Kohaku. Kagome's jaw dropped. She was sure it would have ripped right through him.

Inuyasha lunged in front of her and drew Tessaiga. His eyes hardened and the blade glowed before changing into the mighty fang. He flung it at Kano, who turned to peer curiously at him. Kohaku seemed to be unconscious so he couldn't escape. Kano turned to face Inuyasha. He caught the Tessaiga with one hand like he had before.

"Don't you learn anything?" he stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked at him as he wrenched the blade up and quickly slashed across Kano's torso. Kano's eyes widened as he nimbly retreated. He even looked impressed.

"You must have been practicing," Kano marveled. A fine tear was visible in Kano's black kimono.

"Huh," Inuyasha snorted. "You sure leave in a hurry don't you?" Inuyasha's eyes were steady and commanding.

"Just getting started," Kano grinned.

Miroku sneaked behind the battling pair to Kohaku. He looped an arm under Kohaku's and dragged him up. He started slowly retreating out of sight.

Inuyasha didn't spare Miroku a glance so as not to give away his presence. Kagome watched as she helped Sango back to her feet. Inuyasha seemed calm and collected.

Kano watched as small grin slipped between Inuyasha's lips. Kano dangerously returned the gesture before leaping forward. His hair flapped behind him at his speed. He watched as Inuyasha's complexion steadily peered at him. Inuyasha then plunged Tessiaga up at his plummeting form. Kano's irritated countenance caught the sword yet again and landed in front of Inuyasha still gripping it, but ready to strike. Inuyasha fired a fist into Kano's jaw upon his touching ground. Kano's face was nothing short of horror. He utterly couldn't believe he had be struck. He released the sword and it was brought to his neck. How dare he? Kano's wrath boiled.

Kagome beamed at the seemingly easy victory. It was surprising to say the least, how well this was going. What a difference Inuyasha made! It was totally different from last time.

Inuyasha pressed the sword to Kano's neck, but a pink fire burst out of Kano's neck and banished Inuyasha back into the hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Sango grabbed her Hiriakotsu and charged Kano. She offered him a fist which he dodged and then swept the Hiriakotsu under his feet. He jumped over it and latched on Sango's weapon wielding arm. His crushing grip threatened to break her slim forearm and she yelped. He grinned at her weakness only to feel his gut penetrated by her sword. He looked down, and sure enough it was implanted there. He glared at her charged face.

Sango breathed hard as she withdrew the sword to gouge him again. Kano twisted the fist that immobilized her hand and she screamed. He nimbly wound her arm about her head, spraining it and forced her to pivot so that he held her back to him. He held her hostage as she painfully looked up to behold Inuyasha.

"Let her go," he threatened.

"Certainly," Kano smiled mischievously.

Sango felt a rush of energy flow through her body. It stemmed from where Kano clutched her arm and sifted through her entire being. She glanced behind her at her captivator. What is he doing?

Suddenly Kano released her and she slammed into Inuaysha who fell down with her. He yelled as she knocked into him. His fire rat cloak started smoking. Her earthy eyes widened, bewildered. She scrambled to get off him. He clutched his chest wearily. Kagome grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?"

Inuyasha cringed as he sat up. He stared at Sango who was frightened and confused. Sango stared at her hands and then back up at Inuyasha. How did this happen? Sango knew she possessed no spiritual powers. Inuyasha and she continued to exchanged confused glances until Kagome gasped.

"Where did he go?"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kano's gone!"

"What!" Sango couldn't believe it.

"He must have gone after Miroku and Kohaku," Inuyasha reasoned as he stood up. He sheathed Tessaiga and leapt after the way Miroku had gone. Sango got up.

"Kiara!" Sango yelled for her companion who immediately appeared. She and Kagome leapt on to catch up with the sprinting hanyou.

"Wind tunnel!" A cry in the distance hastened them to reach Miroku and Kohaku.

As Sango and Kagome reached Miroku, he was just outside a hut, trying to fend off a provoked Kano. Kagome jumped down as soon as they got there and drew her bow. Sango charged the villain with Kiara. Miroku had closed the wind tunnel and was looking weak. Sango noticed his anguish at having used his wounded arm. Inuyasha was there too, standing just before Miroku, defending him.

With all her fury, Sango tried to drive Kano off. He did not react or even turn to her as she stormed at him. Kiara strategically flew down for the kill when he ducked, and with a fluid motion, unsheathed his strange sword and bore it up directly under them. An all consuming pillar of fierce pink light ripped through the sky for as far as the eye could see. It was like a horrible column of pure energy, yet it glowed black. Sango let out a piercing scream and Kiara roared in defeat.

Kagome dropped her arrow as she was blinded by the mighty force that smote her friend. She protected her eyes with her arm as a ripple of wind followed the attack and washed over the bystanders. The light started to dissipate and all Kagome could do was stare in disbelief.

There Kano stood. He lowered his weapon to point at the ground. His face was blank, as though nothing had happened.

"S..San... go!" Miroku let out a call that sounded more like a wail.

"No, Sango!" Kagome searched desperately to locate the demon slayer and Kiara. Inuyasha was just staring straight up in total shock.

"Sango..." Inuyasha called almost breathlessly.

"You, you.. BASTARD!" Miroku screamed like a battle cry.

A man who had been inside the hut behind Miroku and Inuyasha, ducked out. He ran as fast as he could to get away. He carried a scalpal and Kagome assumed him to be a doctor. That meant Kohaku must be inside the hut! Kagome looked down at her arrow. She felt so helpless. She couldn't shoot a sacred arrow.

Miroku dashed forward in front of Inuyasha who startled at his abrupt action. He dug in his robes and pulled out a scroll with a lot of scribbles on it. He threw it at Kano, who held up his sword to it. It met a barrier, but did not disappear. It appeared to be fighting it. Kano looked distractedly at it and almost elegantly flipped his sword up and slashed through the sutra. It burned a green smoke that formed a skull as it vanished. Kagome gasped from the side.

"Miroku, get out of the way!" Inuyasha drew Tessaiga. Except Miroku didn't and he unwrapped his sacred beads that contained the wind tunnel.

"Look!" Kagome cried. She pointed up at a two small black dots in the azure sky. Miroku and Inuyasha chanced to see the falling objects. Miroku's eyes grew wide.

"It's Sango and Kiara," Inuyasha breathed. Miroku looked desperate. She glanced at Inuyasha pleadingly.

"What do we do?" Kagome's eyes watered.

"You're not going anywhere!" Miroku glared at Kano, pure hatred in his eyes. He pulled back the beads. Kano blankly stared at him and with his sword-free hand, pointed up. Miroku looked to clearly see Sango and Kiara's bodies tumbling rapidly down at them.

With out a word, Inuyasha hurled himself up off the ground at the plummeting forms. He flew into Sango and tore her away from gravity and latched one hand onto Kiara's paw. He was around seventy feet in the air. Kagome watched as he draped Sango over his shoulder and desperately held onto Kiara with two hands. Kagome ran over to where they would land, which was somewhere behind Kano. Her heart was in her throat.

Miroku unleashed the wind tunnel. At that, Kano ran straight at him. Miroku couldn't believe it. Kano sidestepped so he through his back to Miroku and sunk his feet into the earth as he skidded into Miroku. Miroku didn't fall back, but his other arm was jarred from holding the wind tunnel steady. Kano latched onto the wind tunnel arm and pointed it straight at Inuyasha, Sango, and Kiara's descending forms. They were caught in the vortex and Sango slid out from Inuyasha's grasp. He made a last swipe for her, but missed.

"Ah!" Inuyasha cried.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed.

"No!" Miroku tried to close the wind tunnel and throw off Kano, but to no avail when suddenly Kano released him. Miroku broke into a run, but saw that he would be too late. He opened the wind tunnel a second time and pulled her. Her unconscious form fell more toward him now. He closed the wind tunnel and lunged for her. She landed with a smack that crashed them into the ground.

Inuyasha reached ground with a snapping crunch. He landed in a hut. Kiara lay on top of him. Kagome, who was relieved to see Sango and Miroku ok, rushed to find Inuyasha. Kiara was still knocked out and her fir was frizzled and dusty. Kagome tried to pull her off of Inuyasha, but the demon cat was too big.

Inuyasha grunted and pulled himself up. He coughed as the dust settled. Kagome pulled him up, though he slumped back.

"Kagome," he looked at her, "is everyone alright?"

"Yes," she smiled relief.

He closed his eyes and smiled. He tried to stand up again. Kagome gasped as she discovered blood smattering his legs and almost pouring down his back.

"Oh no! You're wound is open!"

Inuyasha didn't even look at her as he walked out, limping slightly.

"Kagome, watch over Kiara."

"Inuyasha,"

Kano was gone from where he had been standing. Miroku shakily got up as Inuyasha's shadow passed over his face. He checked Sango to see she wasn't wounded. She appeared to be only unconscious. He laid her down and followed Inuyasha who gingerly approached the hut where Kohaku had been placed. Kano strode out suddenly, Kohaku under his arm.

Inuyasha growled and revealed Tessaiga. Kano just stared back. Kohaku was drenched in blood. His body was limp and he showed no sign of life.

"You didn't," Miroku glared at him.

"If you care for his life, you won't follow," Kano declared.

"You,..." Inuysha hissed. He looked to attack. Kano shot straight up into the air. A white light flashed above them and he was gone.

"Damn it," Inuyasha breathed.

"Go after him, Inuyasha. Sango and I will follow once she wakes." Miroku told him. Inuyasha nodded as Kagome came over. She was holding her bow and arrows.

"I'm going with you," she announced.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment and then agreed. She quickly walked over to him and waited for him to let her on his back. He was slow to respond, but then admitted her. Miroku watched them dash off. It was up to them now.


	15. The Face of Truth

Author's note: Inuyasha isn't mine. Also, be prepared for more intense situations than before as the story takes a turn. Consider yourselves warned!

Chapter 15: The Face of Truth

A creamy sherbert sunset was just starting to cool the heat-baked day as Kagome focused on the mission. She was used to riding on Inuyasha back, but she guessed due to the increased speed, the ride was much bumpier. The wind whisked through her silky black hair each time Inuyasha dove into the sky.

Kano had traveled a great distance since he escaped Kaede's village. Kagome lead Inuyasha the entire afternoon in the direction of the fading jewel shard. Kagome nervously pondered Kano's reason for kidnaping Kohaku. It would certainly lure Sango and them to him. Most likely, however, was for the jewel shard in his back.

A growing pain stretched through Kagome's back and hips. She'd been clinging to Inuyasha for hours straight now. It was time for a rest. The jewel shard had slowed down too, Kagome could tell because they were catching up.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome cooed into his ear, "can we stop for a minute, I need to go to the bathroom." At her words, Inuyasha's padding feet came to a skidding halt that landed them smoothly in a hazily lit clearing. He slowly scooted her off his back and she appreciated his sensitivity. Her hips ached. Standing straight up was painful at first, but it felt good to finally stretch everything out again. Kagome sighed in relief. She threw her arms victoriously in the air and yawned.

Inuyasha resigned himself at the base of a tree and closed his eyes. Kagome wandered off to relieve herself before they continued their journey. The fresh air was so nice out in the woods and Kagome stalled behind a bit to enjoy the changing atmospheric colors. Upon returning to the clearing, Kagome was surprised to hear voices.

She emerged into the clearing behind Inuyasha. His hair bristled as she caught his attention. She threw him a puzzled look. He said nothing to her, but stood in front of her with his hand mounted on Tessaiga's hilt.

There on the other side of the clearing, was Sesshomaru. The honey rays of sunlight haloed his head and warmed his otherwise fair appearance. His eyes glinted with an unreadable light. He was alone, staring at them, on the edge of a clearing. It was all very strange to Kagome.

Sesshomaru stepped forward from the shadows, and Kagome was surprised to immediately recognize the spark in his eyes. He was mad. Sesshomaru who rarely showed any sign of emotion was furious. Kagome wasn't very used to his emotions so she guessed the worst. For some reason he was pissed. But why?

"What do you want?" Inuyasha finally broke the tense silence.

"You are surprised to see me?" Sesshomaru's voice was steady and condescending. The slightest hint of amusement hid in his calm face. It was frightening. Kagome knew him well enough to know that this meant trouble, serious trouble. He was dangerously composed. His saffron eyes flamed with a well checked rage, but she saw it.

"What's the occasion? Did I miss your birthday?" Inuyasha eased over a snide remark that was far too cocky for the situation at hand. Kagome shriveled in fear. That was it. She stepped back expecting Sesshomaru to explode on the spot.

Then Sesshomaru did something she'd rarely ever seen him do. He chuckled and a small grin played his lips. But the fire never left his eyes. Kagome felt the hair rise on the back of her neck.

He blinked his beautiful honey eyes very slowly and seemed to be relishing the moment. When he opened them again, they were set on Inuyasha. His focus was staggering.

Kagome took another step back. Inuyasha started to withdraw Tessaiga with a familiar sound of scraping metal. But before he could unleash the mighty dog fang, Sesshomaru appeared right in front of him and slammed it back into its sheath. Then he seized Inuyasha by the neck and lifted him off his feet. Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha tried to shove a knee into Sesshomaru's side, only to have his leg ripped up into the air next to his face. Inuyasha's eyes widened. His neck released, he swung rapidly about until his head swung to meet his airborne foot. Sesshomaru's talons were lodged in his calf muscle. He held his head upright by latching onto Sesshomaru's arm. Inuyasha looked very much like a red contorted ball.

Kagome had heard boys at school threaten to wrap others into balls made of themselves, but the impossible threat was only a pompous ego-booster. But that was exactly what was happening to Inuyasha. The scary thing was that Sesshomaru could probably do it.

Inuyasha tugged his captured leg out of the poisonous talons with a spatter of blood and tried to kick his other foot into Sesshomaru's face on the way down. Sesshomaru just tipped his head to the side to avoid it.

Inuyasha landed nimbly on the ground, in a stooped position and stood up briskly. He gasped as Tokijin met his neck. His hair wafted back with the force of the blow. But the deadly attack would not decapitate him, for Kagome sent a sacred arrow barely in time. It struck Toukijin right next to Inuyasha's neck. His eyes widened as the pink light fought Sesshomaru's sword. Neither was making ground.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's eyes shift to her and then back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha dropped back onto the ground and clutched his bleeding neck. The glowing arrow on Toukijin lost it's light and fell noiselessly to the ground.

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and slashed at Sesshomaru. It was met with Toukijin as Sesshomaru's eyes flared again.

"Filthy half breed," Sesshomaru seethed venomously, "you are not fit to wield the Tessaiga." With a powerful whoosh, Sesshomaru ripped through Inuyasha's chest and split his wrist, expelling Tessaiga from his grip. Tokijin glowed with black blood.

Inuyasha fell onto his back and held his damaged arm. He glared at Sesshomaru. Kagome landed at Inuyasha's side and looked pleadingly up at Sesshomaru.

"Please don't," she whispered. Kagome held onto Inuyasha's shoulders and peered up at the towering demon before them.

"For once you recognize your station," Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, "consider yourself lucky to die with such credit."

"Get down!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru went in for the kill. Kagome yelped as Inuyasha threw himself in front of her to shield her from the blast.

Kagome felt something wet shower her as the blue light diffused. She touched a wet spot on her face to discover blood. She gasped and looked down at Inuyasha's collapsed form. His eyes were distant. He had protected her from the attack, but at great price. Tokijin carved through his flesh from his stomach down to his thigh.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Tears welled in her pained eyes. "Why are you doing this?" Kagome let her tears fall freely. "He's your brother–"

"That _filth_ is not my brother," Sesshomaru said in a quiet but acidic voice.

"Half..b-brother" she chocked out. Kagome wrapped her arms about Inuyasha's chest protectively and nuzzled her head against his unconscious one.

Sesshomaru just looked at her with his apathetic gaze. Kagome bit her lip as she felt Inuyasha's blood soaking her clothing. It made her feel so sick. She'd been covered in his blood before, but this time it was so much and so potent.

Kagome peered up through flooded eyes to see the intent in Sesshomaru's eyes solidify. Kagome bowed her head and cringed. Her blood spattered bangs blanketed her eyes. Her skirt was black now and plastered to her thighs. Blood was seeping out and leaking down her legs. Even her sleeves clung to her thin arms. It made her feel _horrible_.

Sesshomaru drew his sword. Kagome felt his presence in front of her and she threw herself on top of Inuyasha's chest like a shield.

"Please don't!" Kagome flinched as she clutched Inuyasha tightly.

After a long pause, Kagome chanced a dazed look up at him. Sesshomaru had relaxed and let his sword point to the ground. His saffron eyes revealed nothing.

"I love him..." Kagome wept into Inuyasha's blood soaked kimono.

"His love isn't real."

"Maybe not for me..." she smiled sadly. A somber pause followed. The demon lord stood firmly where he was. Kagome could feel her heart breaking.

"Then die in ignorance"

Kagome heard him turn and leave. His footsteps slowly faded away.

Sesshomaru looked blankly back at them, barely turning his head to view them. Kagome slumped over Inuyasha's form and wept quietly. She was radiating with spiritual energy. She should take care of him from there...

Kagome felt along Inuyasha's chest for a pulse. His body was oily with blood and colder than usual. She pushed his stained black wet bangs from his face. Her eyes blurred with more tears and she collapsed onto him crying.

Kagome couldn't say how long she cried over Inuyasha. But the moon was above her when she finally calmed down. She was still inconsolable, but she knew she couldn't stay out there balling the whole night. A part of her insisted he was dead, but another couldn't let go. He had lost so much blood, but his body wasn't stiff or icy. Kagome stood up, but sat down again when she decided she would definitely get lost if she went for help. She buried her face in Inuyasha's chest, carefully avoiding his wounds.

A weak moan made Kagome's breath catch in her throat.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stared down at him. He coughed and his eye muscles twitched.

"Inuyasha!" her voice nearly cracked, "you're alive. I was so..." She didn't have words and just held onto him. To her surprise he sat up.

"You shouldn't move! That's why I didn't try to get you out of here. You could hurt yourself even more!"

Inuyasha pushed some hair out of her eyes and rubbed something on her forehead. She stared quizzically at him.

"He... he didn't hurt you?" Inuyasha breathed.

"No"

He exhaled relief.

"I'm so sorry Kagome,"

"It's ok, really"

"...for everything"

Kagome's eyes lit up and caught his. The moment held until Kagome let out one last sob and hugged him. He held her close and she expelled the last of her grief.

"Kagome..."

"We can't stay here all night. It's not safe," she said with a remnant of a sniffle.

Inuyasha started to get up. Kagome supported him and somehow they managed to walk together. Kagome collected their weapons and they proceeded through the woods.

"Do you smell any towns or people around here?" Kagome cut in after a minute of walking. Inuyasha considered it and put his nose in the air.

"No"

"Wait! What's that over there?" Kagome pointed at a run down shack only a bit down in the wood. "I bet we can stay there. It looks abandoned." Inuyasha looked up hopefully.

When they reached the shack, it was indeed abandoned. Inuyasha helped make a fire in the center of the room. Kagome was amazed how well he was doing for his condition. She decided to find a stream and some herbs to heal his wounds.

"Don't go, Kagome" Kagome stopped in her tracks. She turned to him.

"Your wounds need herbs to heal faster"

"You already purified them," Inuyasha looked up at her. She blinked.

"I did?" In reply, Inuyasha undid his kimono, and his wounds did appear to be healing rapidly. Kagome sat down next to him and touched one.

"But..."

"Have more faith in your abilities, Kagome," he smiled at her. Her complexion lightened. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Only a little. I can wait till morning"

Inuyasha stood up and headed to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" she looked at him incredulously.

"You shouldn't let these things go. Trust me..." She gave him an annoyed look.

"Well look who's talking, Twoface"

Inuyasha looked at her a bit confused.

"I don't want you to go" she conceded. He smiled and sat back down on the floor. Inuyasha inspected his wounds and Kagome joined him. He started picking gravel out and cleaning himself off. Kagome's face grew an annoyed look. He was digging in his cut and probably infecting it. "Hey you're making it worse." He seemed concentrated and ignored her. She smacked his hand like a fly. He frowned and started picking at it again. She smacked his hand more forcefully and brushed off some dirt from where he was picking. Instead, he moved onto the particularly nasty incision in his right wrist. Kagome's eyes narrowed to slits. He started licking and gnawing it lightly. "Would you cut it out?" Kagome tackled him, grasping his arms.

"Ay!" Inuyasha protested and they landed on the ground. She pinned his arms so he couldn't disturb his wounds, regardless of the fact that she was kind of sitting on them. He stared up at her indignantly. "Just what are you doing?"

"Healing you." Inuyasha looked at his hands and then back at her. He huffed.

"With a piece of cloth?" he questioned as she revealed her handkerchief and started wiping dried blood off of him.

"And suddenly you're picky?" Kagome dabbed the hanky on her tongue and cleaned off his face and neck. A bit wouldn't come off his cheek and she ambitiously pursued it with the weak tissue.

"Kagome" Inuyasha tried to get her attention, but all he got was persistent eyes zoned in on his cheek. He closed one of his eyes because she was rubbing so hard. "Kagome" he mumbled again, as she firmly massaged his cheek so his lips fumbled about. He swatted her hand, but she persisted. He swatted it away again.

"What!"

"Don't you ever stop?" She frowned and her eyes meandered away from him, then rested on his cheek. A mischievous grin zipped onto her face, but she tried to hide it. Her eyes darted to the corner of the room and Inuyasha suspiciously followed them. Then she viciously rubbed his cheek with the handkerchief again.

Inuyasha looked like he couldn't believe he'd been dooped. His arms shot up and latched onto hers and pulled her down to his face. She smiled shyly at their close proximity.

"I got it," she grinned. He exhaled in exasperation and released her arms. She fell on top of him, but was slow to get up. Kagome bit her lower lip and concentrated. She pulled the hanky up again. There were lots of little spots on his neck here, near where she was.

She leaned in and started quickly rubbing them away. His nose spun to the side and in a second she was nose to nose with Inuyasha. Before Kagome could duck back, their lips brushed in passing. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha looked surprised too. Kagome's face turned red as she started to retreat. The problem was that the hanky she held fast in her hand was under the arm that supported her. With an agonizing slip, Kagome felt her hand give way. With amazing speed, Inuyasha caught her by the arms, but not in time for the fateful kiss.

Kagome felt butterflies erupt inside her stomach. She expected Inuyasha to throw her off of him or do some rash action to cover his embarrassment, but instead, he encircled her in his arms. The pigment of her face managed a deeper hue of red. He was actually kissing her.

Kagome let her worries fade and relaxed. From there everything was like a dream. She felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. His warmth, his embrace, his sweet kiss, it was all so intoxicating. Kagome felt herself slipping away as if to a very deep and relaxing sleep. It was positively delectable. She was no longer aware of her fatigue, no longer aware of hunger, no longer rationally aware of what she was doing, and no longer aware of what he was doing.

Kagome awoke from the instinctive trance because her love had stopped delivering his gentle kisses and near deserted her. She groggily came back to a rational conscious state. She was laying on her back. Her top was ruffled and her midriff exposed to the cold air sweeping gentling into the shack from outside. Her skirt skated just below her hips and her uncovered underwear was disproportionately hugging her hips.

Embarrassment and regret flooded her self conscious temperament. Kagome's hands reclaimed her skirt, hoisted it up to cover her underwear, and hastily adjusted her top. Her mahogany eyes swept the room for Inuyasha only to find him standing in the middle of the hut, but a foot away. His posture was erect and alert, but still his arms slacked at his waist and his head was ever so slightly bowed. He seemed to be staring out at something beyond her.

Kagome barely had time to quirk her brow at him for his odd posture and strange behavior, when just behind her she heard a maniacal throaty growl. Kagome felt all the hairs on her body stand erect. She slowly tilted her head back, dread thundering in her heart, so she was looking right up at the source from below.

There, towering above her was a nearly naked demon, covered merely by scraps of a tattered red kimono . His sinewy bronze flesh was spattered with black blood and lightly dusted with dirt and grit. He had blood red eyes, elongated canines, razor claws, and streaming silver hair. A cruel smile covered his lips. His blue pupils shimmered dangerously.

_Inu..ya..sha..._ Kagome's voice stuck in her throat and refused to utter a whimper. Kagome could have passed out, but couldn't stop staring at him. Finally her eyes jerkily shifted to the Inuyasha in the middle of the room. He was the half demon that she recognized and come to love. Fear welled up inside of her. Was she mad? Was this a dream?

Kagome didn't recognize the whoosh that passed her to be a being until she observed one Inuyasha slashing at the other. Her Inuyasha dodged and fleeted away from the demon form. Kagome got up on unsteady legs and stabilized herself on the wall. She shakily reached down for her arrows and drew one, but tears spilled down her face as she took aim. She was so confused. The demon Inuyasha landed a sweeping claw on the half demon and sent him skidding across the shack.

"Inuyasha?" she squeaked. Both looked at her, but her question could not be answered. Murderous intent crystalized in the demon form's eyes as he looked upon her. His gaze was one of hunger. He slowly approached her with his claws ostentatiously cracking as he neared her. Kagome held her shaky grip on her arrow, but felt an overwhelming pain seizure inside of her. Another tear slipped out. Her head batted back and forth between the two. She kept telling herself he wasn't real, but somehow she couldn't totally shake off her doubt.

"Kagome, fire the arrow! Kagome!" the half demon yelled from the other end of the room, "he's an imposter. I'm Inuyasha."

Kagome's mouth parted in grief as she looked back at the man who looked exactly like her cursed beloved. She pulled back on the arrow and attempted to steady her shaky grip. Her mouth contorted in hesitation.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled in a panic at the approaching death sentence. Kagome felt her eyes stream. She blinked the tears away in a last effort of resolve.

"Sit boy" she weakly commanded and looked expectantly at the half demon. A thud to the floor raised all the dust and cobwebs in the shack.

It only took a second for the dust to settle, but even before it did, Kagome could feel her breath quicken to short shallow breaths. She relaxed her grip on the bow. Her eyes were wide with shock. The half demon slowly pulled himself into a slightly slumped standing position. His hair wasn't ruffled and there was no imprint on the floor before him. He turned his head up to her slowly and just so she could see a sparkle in his eyes.

Kagome felt her bottom lip quiver and her knees falter under her. She barely could stutter disbelief at him. A deep growl snapped her dread-wrought face back to the last cloud of settling dust. Two blood red eyes glowed out at her.

"Aaaahh!" Kagome let out a blood curtailing scream that echoed through her entire being. She felt the sharp talons rip through her soft flesh and mutilate her torso. Her body lurched in the air before smacking the ground in the moonlit entrance. Her weapons landed beside her fallen form. Rose-red blood rained petals of crimson across the entrance way.

Kagome could barely breath. The pain was unbearable. She laid on her side. She clutched her arms protectively around herself. Her legs twitched below her. Blood poured like a small waterfall down her arms, from her chest, and pooled in front of her face. Her blurry vision managed to capture Inuyasha's look of demented pleasure in the reflection off the tainted puddle.

Kagome's eyes dimmed as if clouding with impurity, regret, and hate. Just behind Inuyasha, in the reflection, stood the half demon with his sword drawn as a hunter about to kill. In her last ounces of strength, Kagome heaved her body up on her knees and grasped her bow and one arrow. Tumbling onto her back, she stifled the pain and aimed her arrow with deadly accuracy for her state. The powered arrow struck the Tessaiga, positioned above Inuyasha's head, and banished the arm of its possessor. The half demon recoiled with a silent hiss as Tessaiga bounced lightly on the old wooden floor.

Kagome's emotion-filled eyes hopped over to her Inuyasha's descending form. The claws swung down again for the final blow. Kagome's mouth twisted with deep pain as she silently waited.

Her sight reduced to tunnel vision as she watched Inuyasha's claws aim for her face. Just before the wretched talons met their mark, a beam of pink light shot through the open door. The beam lifted Inuyasha off his feet and slammed him against the back wall with an agonizing growl-like shriek. His body slid to the ground with a smoking pink arrow lodged in his left chest. Tessaiga was pinned beneath him.

The midnight breeze sifted through Kagome's silk black hair and tweaked the ruffled

fringes of her now torn uniform. Her heavy eyes slowly closed and she slipped away into the unconscious.


	16. Three Way Affair

Anyone who does not yet realize I don't own Inuyasha needs to schedule a CAT scan. Everyone else needs chemotherapy. Sheesh, you guys must have cancer by now, or at least a brain tumor.

Chapter 16: Three Way Affair

Kikyo stood a few feet outside the dwelling. The pale moon adorned her in its celestial light. The gentle blue hugged her priestess garbs and bleached the ground beneath her feet. A midnight breeze combed through her loose charcoal hair and, not withholding its tapered edge, intimidated the dying fire inside the hut to hide within its burnt out fuel. The fire issued a wisp of smoke as its last act of retribution and then faded into the vermillion embers.

Kikyo's left arm clutched her bow while her right hung in the air behind her. Her body seemed frozen in position after firing the arrow. Her stance was focused and professional. Her face was placid though her eyes shone dangerously in the moon light. It was anger, pain, and traces of revenge that leaked through those soulless windows into the bitter night.

The moment frozen in time melted away and Kikyo's posture relaxed. She paced determinedly into the shack with cold sharp eyes. Upon complacently entering, Kikyo stood in the doorway to survey the damage. The interior modeled a slaughterhouse. Oily black blood skid across the floor in the back while flowering crimson pools smudged and speckled the entry. An indent punctured the rotting wooden floor near the center of the room. The dusky ceiling and extinguished fire added to the gloom and horror of the devastation.

The girl's body lay motionless, slightly twisted, and grotesque as death laid down his claim. Her own blood kissed her lips from the pool that collected on the rustic floor due to her chest wound. The boy's body slumped against the wall with his feral jagged bangs hiding his face. His legs, chest, and abs were exposed to the revealing moonlight, save for his beaded necklace and the remnants of his red kimono that clutched his ankles and skewed across his waist.

Kikyo's stony gaze turned slowly to judge the third body in the room. He stood with a slight hunch, his back to her. His red uniform hung loosely from his legs. A large black wound on his back healed rapidly to reveal a spider carved out of wrinkled and scarred tissue. He turned slowly to meet her gaze. His well built chest allowed the crisp blue moonlight to follow its chiseled curves. He was missing one arm and the ripped appendage spoke the destruction wrought on it. A chuckle escaped his lips as he smirked at her.

"Kikyo," his cold low voice toyed with her. "How does it feel to die twice, I wonder?" His eyes fell on Kagome, then slowly traced up Kikyo's form and settled on her cold eyes.

"You would have her die," he grinned and paused to watch her reaction, then continued, "how appropriate..." Kikyo didn't even blink. "And Inuyasha will once again live to mourn everyday and die every night in the silent world of suffering for loss of the one he loves." He blinked condescendingly at her. "You are... too cruel, Kikyo..." His eyes sparkled with contained delight and amusement. "You deny him the life and love he longs for, but even his misery is not good enough for you. For you deny him death as well. What a wretched fate to bestow on your most precious and beloved."

With his last words, Naraku dissipated in the dusky air of the abandoned shack.

The twilight's beckoning wind played with Kikyo's midnight black hair and made it gently dance around her face. She rested her teak eyes on the floor and her head drooped down. She closed her eyes for a drawn out moment. Then slid them to the felled form at her feet.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The morning sunshine tickled Inuyasha's eye lids with its warmth. He groggily blinked his eyes, squinting to see through the brightness. His body was throbbing, especially his head. He rubbed his forehead with his forearm and inspected his body. To his amazement, he was almost naked. Only a few strips of cloth left over from his kimono covered his waist. He followed down his legs and discovered blood all over the floor. His senses slowly returning, as though he had been thoroughly intoxicated, he smelled the bloody feud's aftermath.

What happened? How did I get here? Inuyasha's confusion overwhelmed him and he attempted to stand and orientate himself. But a shooting pain paralyzed him on the spot.

"Ahh," he moaned with a cringe. His eyes scavenged for the source of the pain. They fell upon a long thin projecting shaft lodged in his chest by his left shoulder. An arrow. He recoiled as if he could move away from it. Then he reached out a hand to inspect it only to find his hand bore horrid long bloody claws like talons. He gasped.

Inuyasha reached up to his face and felt along his cheek bone to his mouth. A sharp hard tooth greeted his claws. He ran his tongue over his teeth and tasted the sweet flavor of blood. His teeth were definitely longer than normal.

Did I transform? Am I still transformed? His thoughts rushed through his brain like the echoes of the headache that currently pulsed through his cranium. His back rested on the wall behind him. His hand brushed against something and he quickly looked down. He lifted his hand. There was the Tessaiga. He grabbed it and looked it over. It seemed fine.

Where is everyone? Where is Kagome? Kagome! His thoughts cleared as he automatically stood up. Her scent was mixed in the blood stench of the shack. Her blood had spilled in here. In fact, he could see it staining the floor before him. Deep worry welled up inside of him. He smelled about for where she could be, but a peculiar source peaked his interest. He lifted the Tessaiga and discovered her scent on it. Another whiff and his eyes widened dramatically. He raised his own claws to his nose in disbelief.

_Oh, no..._

Inuyasha could barely believe the scent wafting through his acute nostrils. Kagome's blood. It was all over his talons.

"No, n-no, .. no" Inuyasha started to hyperventilate. His bright eyes swept the room to find her. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha let out with a scream that released all his anxiety, grief, and pain. Inuyasha collapsed near Kagome's bow, arrows, and spilled blood. He slammed his fist down into the weak wooden foundation. He let out a tearless sob and shook violently. Falling back on his haunches, Inuyasha's eyes fell vacantly on the arrow imbedded in his chest. It glowed a pink, almost comforting, light.

After a pensive moment, Inuyasha stood up with the Tessaiga and trudged out the door. Somehow the world seemed so cold and barren. The bath-like sunshine couldn't penetrate his frozen bronze flesh, nor could the bird songs reach his ears, nor could the early morning peace annul the sheer demolition of what he had seen to be his world.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So predictable," Naraku grinned to himself, "...humans." He dropped the rest of his red kimono in a nearby stream. The perfect replica of Inuyasha's renowned fire rat cloak whisked away into the cool water. "Even the self sacrificing and pure will offer their lives or those of others simply for pride's sake." He dawned his baboon suit and walked elusively through the shadowed wood near the stream.

As a ghost emerging from a graveyard, Naraku stepped out of the dark misty forest into the morning sun. A path marked the way to a large and beautiful temple. As he topped the stairs to the entrance, he noticed how quiet it was. Not a human was in sight. The door creaked on its broken hinges. It had been forced open. Naraku slipped inside and observed the interior. Ornate decoration adorned the walls. Beautiful paintings of old stories, legendary figures, and gods. Ancient scrolls lay about the room at various tables.

Naraku paused to notice they detailed the holy spirits and that one in particular focused on the priestess Midoriko, her purification powers, life, death, and the legend of the Shikon no Tama. Naraku paced to the back of the temple. As he approached another reading table, his hand touched a small scroll with Kikyo's name written in it.

Naraku's eyes slid to the side as he heard the front door creak. He remained where he was, turning lightly to view the disturbance.

"Beautiful aren't they?" a man's voice greeted. He was a monk of younger years. Naraku just stared back at him. "...the scriptures." The monk's eyes sparkled with wisdom despite his age. He wore a simple forest green kimono and old worn sandals. He approached Naraku with no sign of fear, and only smiled as he came right next to him. He rested his calloused hands on a small table displaying the scroll and gazed dreamily down into it. After a pause he spoke. "They say it is man's job to protect the earth, share it with others, and keep it for all posterity. Many go forth in life on just such quests and crusades, fighting amongst themselves, killing demons, praying to the gods... keeping the peace." He chuckled introspectively. "And how many realize they will never succeed? How many demons do the same in search of conquest, power, glory, and supremacy?... I can only pity them." His hazy charcoal grey eyes focused and looked up to Naraku. "We are all the same, friend. Glory belongs to the gods; let them keep it." With that the monk turned and with a slow gait, proceeded back toward the door.

Naraku watched with intrigue sparkling in his eyes. His eyes clung to the man's back. As though he could feel it, the monk paused and turned just enough to glance over his shoulder.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like. Please,..." he waved his arm to display the shrine's humble furniture, then turned and walked out.

Naraku's eyes resumed to emanate boredom and he stretched his gaze about the entire shrine. Not much was disturbed, or it had been replaced. Naraku's last observation was a shelf of holy relics. A scroll was gone. A small silhouette insisted it was missing. Naraku evaporated into the air.

When he next resumed a physical appearance, Naraku was outside. He stood near the edge of a cliff on the ridge of a high hill. The wind wisped about and sliced through the foliage around him. A petite figure in white, blue, and red sat before him. She seemed absorbed in the scenery, atmosphere, and flow of the ground on which she sat. Her legs curled beneath her. She held her back to Naraku.

"Kagura."

The cold utterance of her name caused the woman to stiffen as though scared to breath. Her body slightly jerked as she turned to see him. Her redwood eyes lit up with terror and shock. Naraku did not give her time to recover. "Go find Kohaku. Take him to Onigumo's cave and await my instructions."

Kagura gawked up at him, unable to speak. Contempt flared in her eyes. She clutched a hand to her breast. Her face had lost it's sudden horror, but she couldn't manage words either. Naraku simply dissipated and left Kagura to her task.


	17. Recovery

Don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 17: Recovery

_Kagome was running. All she knew was she was running; she couldn't stop. It hurt too much. Her chest was throbbing. He was chasing her. Everything was so dark. She couldn't see anything around her or the ground beneath her feet. _

_Kagome was so scared. Her heart was pounding. She glanced behind her to see him lunging at her. She panicked. _

_Move body! Move! Run! Run! RUN!!! Kagome heard her voice echo in the confines of her mind. Her self pleading did nothing to improve her slow-motion-locked body. _

_With a horrible scream it was all over. His livid moon like eyes sparkled at her as his claws ruptured through her chest. _

"_INUYASHA!!!"_

Kagome sat up with a deep breath and drove a hand to her chest. She cringed, biting back severe pain that spurted through it. Her eyes opened only to be greeted by darkness. No, wait, there was light. It was dim dusky light. She was in some sort of cave...

It was a dream? Just a dream.. she breathed out while trying to calm her heart. Her body was stiff and her chest hurt like no other. It couldn't have been just a dream.

Kagome stared down at her chest. She removed a small blanket that settled over her body. Her chest was bandaged several times over. She gasped and pulled up the small blanket. She wasn't wearing anything but her underwear. Who had undressed her and bandaged her? How did she get here? Where was Inuyasha?

Kagome searched her surroundings for some sort of clue. She was sitting on a small wool mat. The cold rock cave was fairly desolate. It lead nowhere she could tell. Kagome tried to turn about, but caught her breath from the pain. Again she twisted herself about. The opening was a wall of light. She couldn't see anything outside.

On the floor lay charred fire wood and extra fuel, a roll of bandages, and some herbs. Next to her mat lay a small dish with rice and chopsticks. A small kettle full of water rested beside it.

Kagome pulled her blood-matted hair behind her ear and picked up the small offering. It was cold, but still good. Any food would have appealed to her.

After she had finished, Kagome tried to remember the events of the previous night. It was all fuzzy, but she remembered leaving the village to chase Kohaku, then running into Sesshomaru, and then... What happened then? She strained trying to remember.

Her dream... Inuyasha had come after her. He had come to kill her. No! That couldn't be true. But, her heart gave an ache, it felt true... No, her eyes glided about the room as though searching it for the answer, someone had tricked her. Someone... someone had impersonated Inuyasha. A memory flashed before her eyes of Inuyasha, bare chested, with a terrible look in his eyes. Then another Inuyasha appeared, nearly naked... in demon form! She gasped.

Yes she remembered. Her eyes darted to the side. It was all there. Who had impersonated him? Kano? But why? He already took her spiritual power and her jewel shards. If he had wanted anything else why wouldn't he have taken it before? Why wait until now? It didn't make sense. Unless.. unless it wasn't Kano after all. Kagome pondered with no sensible solution.

A small smile spread across her face. Sesshomaru... He had tried to warn her. It was all so obvious now. She felt so stupid, simple minded. It hurt so bad. No matter how hard she tried she was always somehow behind everyone else. Then again, he could have just taken the time to tell her the man wasn't Inuyasha... Or did he?

Kagome frowned, trying to remember clearly. It didn't matter now. All that mattered was finding Inuyasha again and regrouping with Miroku and Sango. But she wasn't exactly in any shape to go out and find them just yet.

"You're awake," a voice greeted from the mouth of the cave. Kagome swerved around to see who was there. She cringed from the pain in her chest and squinted up at the tall black figure. The light blinded her, but Kagome didn't need to see her face to realize who stood before her.

"K-Kikyo," Kagome gasped.

"You should lie down and rest or you will open your wounds." The priestess kneeled down next to her. In her hands lay her school uniform, neatly folded, clean, and sewn up.

"You,... you saved me..." Kagome's relief was mixed with shock.

Kikyo just gazed down at her with empty mahogany eyes. She wetted a wash cloth and padded Kagome's forehead gently.

"You must rest," she said blankly, "Save your strength." Kagome laid down and stared at the rocky ceiling. Kikyo continued to wipe her forehead, then her right shoulder. Judging by how many times Kikyo rang the cloth out, she guessed that she must be covered in blood and dirt.

"I need a bath," Kagome sighed, closing her eyes wearily.

"It would do you good," Kikyo agreed. Kagome snapped her eyes open to catch the last remnants of a grin on Kikyo's face before it absolved to her normal indifference. Kagome incredulously glared at Kikyo. Did she just... "You have good color in your face," Kikyo's eyes softened, "that's a good sign." Kagome dropped her mock anger. She raised a pale hand to her face. She must have lost a lot of blood. She felt so weak.

"Who was it, Kikyo?" Kagome asked as though she were asking for help with a cross word puzzle. Kikyo stopped and just gazed down at Kagome. Kagome did not return her glance, but simply kept her eyes on her hand.

Kikyo didn't move, but seemed to be contemplating the situation.

"I know that you know," Kagome said, staring into Kikyo's eyes. A long expectant pause followed. Kagome's fiery eyes dug for answers.

"Inuyasha," she finally answered. Kikyo's eyes grew hazy.

"No," Kagome shook her head, "he couldn't have."

"Does it hurt too much for you to accept?" Kikyo's eyes were intense and penetrating. Kagome's mouth opened slightly, then she looked away. Guilt invaded her from all sides. Kikyo had faced a similar betrayal many years ago with that exact outcome... Kagome felt Kikyo's eyes on her, but was unwilling to meet them.

"Naraku," Kikyo said emotionlessly.

Kagome's eyes looked off to the side with no show of surprise. Wasn't that the same name Kagome had given Kikyo only so long ago in the hope that Kikyo wouldn't take Inuyasha from her? The motives were still unclear to her, but nothing was ever very clear when it came to Naraku. Besides, why should Kikyo lie? It wasn't like she saw Kagome as competition for Inuyasha or as a priestess. If she did, wouldn't she have left her to die? Even more interesting was why had Kikyo chosen her. No doubt she could have easily taken Inuyasha and just let her bleed to death. Why had Kikyo not taken him? She still loved him, that much was obvious. Maybe she was taking care of Inuyasha too somewhere else where she could be alone with him... But that seemed somewhat irrational. Kikyo had no problems being intimate with him in front of her before. Kagome sighed to herself and just lay there staring at the wall.

Then there was Naraku. Kagome frowned to herself. Why on earth would he impersonate Inuyasha? What possible reason could he have to get close to her? Well, as Inuyasha so readily pointed out, she was a jewel detector. But he never seemed to have too much trouble searching out the jewels on his own. Why would that have changed?

Kagome bit her lip. He... he had kissed her too. Her face scrunched up as though she bit down on a lemon. He had done more than just kissed her. Traces of horror laced into Kagome's already pale face. She dug through her memories to try to pinpoint exactly what had happened. He hadn't, he definitely hadn't, done anything serious... had he? No, she wouldn't have let him. She wouldn't ever let Inuyasha get that far... would she? Her face went slightly pink as doubt slunk in. She did remember having to adjust her underwear and pull her skirt back up. That one fleeting thought was enough to paint her face cherry red.

A hidden enigma snapped Kagome back onto her trail of reasoning. Why would he seduce her? Naraku never seemed to keep attachments. He never showed emotion for anyone, not his incarnations, not even Kikyo who he supposedly loved because of Onigumo's heart. Kagome could hardly believe he would develop feelings for her, especially in such a short time. And yet he had protected her, cared for her, shown love for her, even obeyed her. Not once had he laid a finger on her to harm her. He had let Inuyasha do that instead. He could have killed her... Why had he not?

Naraku had some important reason for doing what he did. He had gone out of his way to maintain her and Inuyasha's relationship, even to build it up. He had acted so tender, loving, responsive, and mature. Looking back on it, she should have been able to tell. Kagome's heart missed a beat. Maybe– maybe she didn't notice because she wanted it to be him. She had been so desperate, so ready for him to come around that... that she would give herself to Naraku. Inuyasha's rejection, betrayal, and immaturity plus her own hunger and deep longing for him to return her love had caused this. Was she so desperate...? It tore at Kagome's heart. She no longer felt the pain from her injuries, but this new deep ache hacking at her heart and setting her eyes to stream tears and breathing to muffle. _Who... Who am I? Really?_

A long time had past since Kikyo spoke with Kagome. While Kagome turned on her side to rest and think over the news of Naraku, Kikyo sat a few feet away stoking a small fire. It was just after sunset and Kikyo had prepared the herbs for when Kagome's bandage would be changed. The crackling flames burst light onto the dead priestess's young yet timeless face. She undid her hair band and kneeled before the small light. The girl hadn't spoken a word in hours and Kikyo respected the silence. No doubt she needed time to sort things out and heal.

A small sound aroused Kikyo's attention to the other side of the cave. Kagome had started to weep and sniffle. Kikyo's sad eyes fell onto the heartbroken girl before her. Why was she crying? Kikyo soundlessly rose and perched herself near where Kagome lay.

"Kagome?" Kikyo cooed. The girl tried to stifle her crying, but only sniffled louder. Kikyo landed a hand lightly on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome sat up almost abruptly. Kikyo held her ground as the red eyes and tear stained face anxiously peered pleadingly up at her.

"K..K.Kikyo..o," Kagome slurred as her teary eyes shone up at the priestess, "W..what do..oo you th..think of me? Am I, am I just a s..stupid desperate girl?"

Kikyo was paralyzed for a moment by the sheer emotion in Kagome's voice and eyes. She had never seen the girl like this before. She was... pitiful. Kikyo's mouth opened a little, but found herself speechless.

"Who am I? I,..I don..n't know an..nymore" Kagome's voice cracked.

Kikyo breathed out, unsure of how to exactly answer her.

Kagome's eyes rained tears and then fell to the cold unfeeling ground. She hunched over and her body shook with her sobs. She plastered her hands to her face as her cries escaped. Kikyo leaned in and pulled one arm about her left shoulder, to try to reach the distant girl. To her surprise, Kagome turned toward her and looped her arms about Kikyo in a hug as she released a torrent of sobs. Kikyo didn't know how to react for a moment, but then slowly returned the embrace and kindly rubbed Kagome's back. The girl was absolutely unconsolable.

"No one can tell you who you are," Kikyo began, "it's something only you can decide." Kagome's sobs weakened though her body still shook. "The world is cruel. Sometimes the fairest part of life is death, when we find out that none of it really matters. But it does matter, if you make it matter. You will never be stupid or desperate so long as you don't believe it yourself. So don't believe it. It's not worth wasting your life on." Kagome's tears were silent, but she still held onto Kikyo tightly. Her head weighed against Kikyo's shoulder, resting in her hair. Kagome's breathing returned to normal and her sniffling lessened.

Kagome finally released Kikyo and then wiped her eyes. She slowly removed her arm and peered up at Kikyo again.

"You.. you don't think I'm weak, Kikyo?" Her eyes shone from excessive tears. Kikyo's intense eyes held her gaze before responding.

"No," Kikyo replied softly.

Kagome continued to rub her eyes. She had let out so much pain. She gave Kikyo a weak smile of gratitude.

"Rest, Kagome," Kikyo advised, "you need to heal. Tomorrow you can return to your friends."

Kagome nodded and laid back down. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Something in Kikyo's eyes told Kagome that she knew exactly how she felt; she knew exactly what had happened. Even though Kagome and Kikyo's history had not been the happiest, Kagome felt that the dead priestess was the only one who saw that she was alive.

Out of all the people she would bring her broken heart to mend... Kikyo. None of it made sense, but Kagome felt at an odd sort of peace and understanding with her. It was certainly true Kikyo had been hostile to her before, even tried to kill her, when Kagome had never wronged Kikyo or resented her for stealing Inuyasha's love. And yet here she was, gathering the shards of Kagome's heart and helping her regain her vitality.

Kagome smiled to herself before surrendering to sleep. The woman who Kagome was so often compared to, expected to live up to, didn't think she was weak. Maybe she shouldn't be so hard on herself. Her life had meaning. Maybe she.. maybe she... should just sleep.

Kagome adjusted her covers, closed her eyes to the crackling fire, and lost sight of her mysterious attendant.

Author's Note: hellooooo. Long time... very long time since I updated this story. Thought I'd see how many bites I get. I got a review just recently asking me to continue. Is this correct?


	18. Silent Night

Chapter 18: Silent Night

A rustling noise awoke Kagome from her light sleep. It was pitch dark save for the moonlit entrance of the cave. She groggily swayed her head back and forth as she searched for someone.

"Kikyo?" She whispered. Her voice was meek and her throat dry. Her wounds were tender and she gently propped herself up on her elbows to look about. But the priestess was nowhere to be found. The fireplace where Kikyo once sat was cold and abandoned.

A scuffing sound echoed from the entrance of the cave. Kagome ducked down and slowly slunk backwards in the dark. Her glistening eyes stared out of the blackness.

A figure stood in the entranceway to the cave. A woman. But not Kikyo.

Kagome retreated as quietly as she could.

The figure did not move for a long time. She seemed to be staring into the cave, but Kagome could not read the expressions on her face for it was hidden by shadows. The moonlight poured down her back. She waited for a long while.

Kagome bit her lip. _Can she see me?_

The woman slowly stepped inside the cavern. She let out a hiss of disgust.

"What a place to wait," her voice said distastefully.

Kagome had to stifle a gasp with her hand. _Kagura!_ Kagome immediately recognized her voice. She tried to muffle her breathing or any noise that would give her away.

Kagura released her displeasure and then pulled out her fan. It snapped open and she held it to her mouth for a moment. Kagome sucked in a deep breath. One dance of blades would be enough. Kagome felt a drop of sweat siphon down her cheek. _She doesn't know I'm here, does she? Where's Kikyo? Is she coming back? She didn't... She didn't tell Kagura I was in here...?_ Kagome felt her hands go cold. Her heart started pounding in her chest.

Kagura waved her fan gently. A slight breeze whistled through the cave. Kagome ducked her head down. But then another figure stepped up beside Kagura. They both stood outlined in the moonlight. This one was smaller and had a weapon loosely gripped in his right hand.

Kagome's eyes widened. _Kohaku!_

Kagura lifted her fan and Kohaku stepped further inside the cave. Kagome felt her muscles tense. Her breathing came faster and her heart started racing. Kohaku's chain clinked as his shuffling gait drew nearer and nearer to Kagome's best attempt at a hiding place. She swallowed.

The boy stepped closer and closer. Kagome bit her lip to stifle her agitation. She was trapped. He would see her any second now. But if she tried to run for it she would be spotted and cut down. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't see any way out. She lay paralyzed.

Kohaku stopped right above her. She pinched her eyes shut, praying he wouldn't say anything. After an agonizing minute that felt like an eternity, Kagome dared to open her eyes. He was just standing there. She blinked in amazement. _How could he not have noticed...?_

"Okay that's far enough," Kagura commanded and then shut her fan with a snap. Kagome watched wide-eyed as Kohaku's body let out from under him and he fell limp beside her. His head hit the cold dirty floor with a smack. His knees knocked together. Kagome sucked in another horrified breath. All she could do was stare into his vacant pale hazy eyes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyo walked silently in the quiet moonlight. She enjoyed the secrecy the night afforded her. Owls hooted in the trees and the wind swept through the trees. Their branches swayed uneasily.

Kikyo stopped and lifted a hand toward the heavens. A single soul collector descended down to her and dropped a soul into her grasp. Then more came circling around offering the small orbs of light. She passed about the souls and directed her servants like in a mystical dance. Her body felt replenished. She gracefully waved off a soul collector from her side. They continued to orbit the area.

It hadn't been long since she left the cave, but she should return soon. The trees were agitated. She felt a tingle run down her spine.

Something rustled in the woods behind her. She turned about quickly.

Kano stood not but a few feet away with a sinister smile. She glared at him.

"Hello, Kikyo," he said in a despicable tone. She raised a distrusting brow. He lunged at her. She eluded him swiftly, but his speed was amazing.

Kano darted between the trees and grabbed her by the arms. She saw his fangs glint as his face drew closer to hers. A blast of pink erupted between them. Kano shrieked and jumped back. Kikyo held her steaming bow firmly in her hand. He rubbed his maul sorely. Something about her proud pose and her ostentatious hold on the bow infuriated him. He withdrew his long sword and displayed it for her. He couldn't wait to make her tremble with fear.

He swept his sword at her with an air-ripping thrust. Kikyo bristled as she felt the wind stroke her face.

His blade was sharp and powerful. A strong power was coming from him, a power like none she had felt in ages. She felt her body tense as she held her ground. He held his sword pointed at her face. His stare deadlocked with hers.

"Come quietly now," he hissed.

Her mouth twisted into a very subtle surly smile. The sour look on his face only festered.

"What makes you think I should fear you?" Her voice was crisp in the soft night.

"Things are a bit different than when we first met. I think you should know that by now," a foul smile crept over his lips. Kikyo's eyes wandered over the magnificent dark power coming from inside him. "But I still need your spiritual power."

"How pathetic," she said flatly. He waited patiently with a sneer. She didn't move. Her bow remained firmly in her hand.

"Have it your way," he waved his sword about and then darted forward again. Kikyo side stepped one devastating slash and then another. His sword sunk mercilessly into the soil each time. The earth endured the deep scathing thrusts as he slashed and scraped his way at her in a maddened dash.

All he would have to do was subdue her enough to extract her power. He'd hoped she wouldn't have time to react, but she surprised him with her agility. Frustration boiled inside of him.

Kano suddenly stopped his assault and withdrew from sight. Kikyo stood waiting with her bow in hand. She knew he was watching her from the shadows somewhere.

The night was quiet again after a barrage of attacks. The silence was hungry for action. The stillness begged for movement.

Kikyo let a hidden arrow she held in her other hand slide gently out of inside her sleeve. She fitted it in her bow and fired. A blast mushroomed out of the woods nearby. Kikyo waited. Her eyes searched the site for his form, but she would not go check. His sword rested in the soil unattended. She watched it for any movement, but nothing stirred.

She lowered her bow slowly. Something was moving over the ground. She peered down as a shiny metallic liquid started crawling over the soil toward her. She stared cautiously and backed away. She bumped into something from behind and spun around. Kano drove his fist clasping the arrow down upon her. But at the instant he should have stabbed her with her own weapon, the arrow glowed a magnificent pink. He screamed and dropped it. His hand steamed and fizzled. He backed away as he clutched his afflicted palm.

The arrow dropped onto the shining liquid at their feet and burst with light. The fluid purified to pure water and the arrow disintegrated.

Kano's face mixed with surprise and fury. He hissed venomously at her like a snake. His enamel white teeth glinted in the moonlight and his irises glowed with rage.

"You will pay for that," he seethed, "This isn't over." He darted over to reclaim his sword. Kikyo squeezed her bow, but he didn't return for her. Instead he escaped into the night. The darkness quickly filled his place.

The trees moaned after he left. The tension brooding in the woods hadn't faded at all. It was only growing thicker. Kikyo's brow furrowed. She hurried away from the area.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Just how long does he intend to keep me waiting here with this? Such a dreadful creepy place." Kagura sat by the entrance of the cave peering out. She sighed and peered back inside the cave to where Kohaku's body lay. _So this new demon killed him for the sacred jewel shard in his back did he? Is this all a part of Naraku's plan?_

A scuffling noise made her look up. Kagura's eyes narrowed and she stood up.

"What was that?" Her voice was demanding. She stepped over the cold bare floor and inspected. It was dark beyond the mouth of the cave. She stared hard and long, but nothing else sounded. A spider crawled along the floor by Kohaku's face. Kagura watched absentmindedly. She turned around and stopped.

Below her was a barren patch of earth. An outline was present, even in the darkness. She stepped back to get a better look.

"So... this is where Naraku was born," she stared carefully at the outline on the stone. A chill ran up her back and she briskly stepped over to the threshold of the entrance. She stared out longingly. _He's watching me even now, isn't he?_

When Kagura had finally turned her back, Kagome let out a breath she'd been holding. She felt her pulse pounding like a hammer inside her head. She didn't know what to do and it didn't seem like Kikyo was coming back. Still, Kagura didn't seem to know she was there either.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand. A spider was crawling over toward her. It slowly inched toward Kohaku and crept along the side of his face. The small eight-legged creature reached the edge of his neck and slipped inside his kimono. She firmly clasped her hands over her mouth and scooted back when she bumped against a rock beside her and it clattered to the ground. Kagome gasped. _Oh no!_

Kagura spun about and stared with her deep red eyes. Kagome sat up on her haunches despite the pain in her wounds.

"Ahhhh!" Kagome yelled as she dashed out of the way of a slicing blade of wind that ripped into the wall she was just crouched by. She clattered to the cold hard floor and scraped her fingernails as she shakily tried to get up.

"I thought I heard something back here," Kagura stepped over to her and tapped her fan to her lips. "So it's you," she stared down at Kagome. Kagome held a hand against her wet bandage and breathed hard. She squatted and waited for Kagura to make her next move. "What are you doing alone in a place like this?"

"What have you done to Kohaku," Kagome demanded through short breaths.

"Kohaku..." The name drifted off Kagura's petite red lips. Her eyes trailed from his form back to Kagome's starved brown irises, "I didn't do anything to him. But that's not exactly your problem now is it?"

"What happened to him?" Kagome seethed.

"Afraid I don't know," she snapped her fan open. Her deep red eyes took in everything about Kagome's condition and her isolation. "No bows or arrows, no clothes whatsoever, and no Inuyasha. What could you have possibly been doing in Onigumo's cave? Hiding perhaps? With wounds like that I wouldn't be surprised."

Kagome didn't respond. She offered Naraku's incarnation an angry glare.

"It really doesn't matter to me what you were doing, but it looks like today is not your lucky day." Kagura lifted her fan. _What shall I do with her? Should I kill her? Is that what Naraku intended?_

Kagura's condemning carmine irises stared down at her. Then the wind sorceress snapped her fan shut again. Kagome watched hesitantly. Kagura lowered her fan. Kagome felt a wave of relief pass over her. Something told her that Kagura wouldn't kill her. Maybe now she could get out of here. She could just make out the sunrise brimming on the horizon outside.

The wind sorceress was about to say something when a ragged slash ripped through the cave. Kagura's eyes bugged and she slumped forward. Kagome gasped. Her eyes widened and she reflexively caught Kagura's descending form before she fell on top of her. Kagome's horrified eyes darted up to a form who was waiting just behind Kagura.

"No," Kagome gasped.

"Hello Kagome. Did you miss me?" Kano smiled.

Author's Note: Hey, sorry I know. I'm not good about updating. But at least I try. You guys are gonna make me work, huh? Well good for you. I've been slacking. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	19. Cruel Intentions

Chapter 19: Cruel Intentions

"Stay away!" Kagome screamed. Kano grinned in return and stepped up to her crouched form. She fell backwards and scuttled away. He laughed mercilessly.

"Normally I would take my time enjoying your discomfort, but unlucky for you Im not in a very good mood." He stamped up to her and grabbed her by the collar. She kicked her legs wildy and pushed away with all her might.

"Let me go! What do you want with me?"

"Not much," he smiled heinously, "not much at all."

Kagomes face went pale as the breath caught in her throat. He pulled out his long shiny sword. The letters engraved in the metal gleamed in the scant dawn light.

Kagomes livid sienna eyes traveled down the polished surface. Suddenly her gaze left the sword and fell on something softly glowing deep inside his robes. She felt her mouth drop open and her eyes widen.

_That__s!_

A hissy laugh interrupted her thoughts. Her eyes fell back on Kano, but he was looking away...

"You're a quick one arent you?"

"Just what do you intend to do?" A voice came out of the entrance of the cave. The sun was just bobbing over the horizon. Kagome glanced behind her captor to see Kikyo standing behind them. Her face was masked in indifference and her eyes were cold empty pools.

Kagome watched the priestess. _So she did come back..._

"I'll do as I please," Kano finally answered. "And Ill start by killing Kagome." He turned around to face her. He set the sword to Kagomes neck. Kagome grit her teeth and pushed away. A scream of retaliation escaped her lips.

Kikyo did nothing. Kagomes eyes pinched shut.

"And what will that accomplish?" Kikyos voice was as cold and unfeeling as the stone walls around them.

"I'm sure you already know," he smiled at her. Kikyos eyes met his. A palpable tension drifted through the room.

Kikyo pulled her bow off her shoulder. Kanos grip tightened. Kagome sucked in a painful breath. She felt the sword begging to slice through the flesh of her neck. She bit down hard. She could see Kikyo pulling out her weapon, but didnt know if it would do any good.

Kanos fingernails slowly dug into Kagomes tender skin. His sword pressed harder against her skin and Kagome could feel the insatiable bloodlust of the cold steel on her neck. Shivers ran up and down her spine. Her breath came in short gulps.

"Kikyo," Kagome breathed.

Kikyo held up her bow.

"Don't even try," Kano glared at her and pulled Kagome closer as he held the blade farther up her neck. "You can't stop me now Kikyo," he chuckled. A fine line of blood leaked down her neck. She yelped. Kanos hands were cold and sweaty. She felt her forehead pounding and burning with fever. She couldnt think. She could barely breathe. Was she really going to die in a place like this? Would her body be found a bloody ruin crawling with insects among the corpses of Kagura and Kohaku? Her eyes met with those of the dead one more time.

Kikyo pulled the packet of arrows off her shoulder and tossed them to the ground at their feet with a clatter. The feathered tips spilled out of the quiver. Kagome gasped. Then Kikyos bow followed with a raw clank as it left her hand and met the hard ground.

Kagome stared in pure shock for a moment. Suddenly the binding grip constricting her body vanished. She fell to the ground. Then right before her eyes, Kano sprang toward the foot of the cave and intercepted Kikyo.

Kagome met Kikyos eyes before Kano reached her. She was staring straight into her. Something was written in her expression, something secretive. But then Kikyo was swept away, and Kano too. They were gone. Kagome stood up and yelled.

"Kikyo!!" She kept staring out of the cave for a long time. _Why did she do that?_

She slowly stepped to the foot of the cave and looked out. The sun hovered over the horizon marking the start of the new day. But Kagome could hardly believe this was only the beginning. She did recognize her surroundings. She hadnt noticed while shed been in the cave the previous day, but Kikyo did bring her to Onigumos cave, the one and only. That had to be quite a distance from where they started. _But why stop here? If she bothered to bring me this close to Kaede__s village, then why didn__t she... Why didn__t she just bring me there...? Unless... she didn__t want to go in the village... because Inuyasha is there!?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Snap!

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" Inuyasha sat up and grasped his chest. A blinding pain sent a shock wave through his body. The arrow lodged in his chest disappeared suddenly for some reason. He moaned and rolled over in pain. His afternoon nap was cut dramatically short.

Kaede rushed over to him and pushed him onto his back. She searched his chest for a sign of the arrow, but it was completely gone. She gasped. Shippo hurried over too.

"Inuyasha, whats the matter?" The fox tike peeped at him.

"The arrow is gone," Kaede said, "it just disappeared. How could it have done that?" Inuyasha groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He inspected the wound for himself. The wound felt like it was pounding. And the scar beneath it, Kikyos scar, it was bright red with blood flowing beneath it. He stared at it curiously.

"Inuyasha! Youre awake!" Miroku stepped into the hut closely followed by Sango.

"Are you alright?" The huntress looked down at him.

"I'll be fine," he shuddered. "Did you find her?" Inuyasha winced as he sat up again. The huntresss eyes clouded with unrest. Mirokus steady gaze did not waver from the half demon, but he didnt answer. Shippo peered anxiously at all their faces, his eyes flooded with fear.

"We looked all over," Sango finally admitted to his worried eyes, "but there was no trace of her. The shed was empty and there was no one in the surrounding area to even ask if theyd seen her. Its as though shes completely vanished..." Sango averted her eyes as they began to fill with salty tears.

"There is one thing," Miroku added. He revealed a bundle of wrinkled red cloth. He let it unfold before the half demon. "We found this on the bank of a nearby stream." It was Inuyashas kimono. The half demon stared at it. It was patched with dirt and blood.

"It cant be mine," he stared, "its impossible. I was still wearing the remnants of my kimono when I found you guys. This one is still whole. It cant be mine..."

"So whose is it?" Shippo peeped.

Silence settled among them.

"I dont know," Inuyasha finally said.

"And youre sure you don't remember anything?" Mirokus voice stressed the last word. Inuyasha shot him a nasty glare.

"I already told you, after Koga... I dont remember anything after he attacked me. I passed out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the shack... in my demon form."

Miroku cringed again, even though this was the third time hed heard the story retold. The fact that Inuyasha couldnt remember anything at all from when he was transformed was a very bad sign. His worst fears may have been realized. The only thing that kept Mirokus hopes up was that they hadnt found Kagomes body.

Sango turned away as she felt one of her tears slip down her face. There had been so much blood in the shack. She could barely believe her own eyes. She didnt think anyone could survive long after losing that much blood. She was struggling to hold onto any hope that Kagome was alive. What if Naraku had taken her? What if he was torturing her right now?

"We have to go Miroku," Sango said in a shaky voice. "We cant waste anymore time."

"I agree," he took a step toward the door. Shippo watched them in silent shock.

"I'm going with you," Inuyasha stood slowly to his feet.

"Nay, Inuyasha," Kaede protested, "Ye be in no condition to step out the door."

"I have to," he growled at her. "Kagome is out there alone and injured. And,... it's all because of me. I cant just sit around knowing that."

Kaedes lips pursed.

"Kagome wouldnt want you to strain yourself, Inuyasha," Miroku reminded him. "If you push yourself now-"

"I dont care!"

Silence pierced their ears. Inuyashas eyes were more desperate than the monk had ever seen them. He looked ravaged. The last 24 hours had changed him.

Miroku knew there would be no arguing with him. But ever since they rejoined the half demon, Miroku hadnt been able to block out the image of Inuyasha as a full demon, naked, dried blood coating his arms, and an arrow lodged in his chest. It could only mean one thing.

"Lets get going, he grunted as he stood," leaning on his sword. He managed to amble outside in slow painful steps.

Inuyasha nearly lost his footing. His eyes widened and all he could do was stare. It was so bright outside that he thought he might be seeing things. He knew he wasnt when he heard her voice.

"Inuyasha..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The minute he landed outside the cave, Sesshomaru knew it had been a good idea to leave his followers behind. The musky stench of decay mixed with the metallic scent of blood creating a sick pungent aroma. He soundlessly entered the dark abode.

A dark patch on the earth emanated an ill foreboding aura. He stepped past it. Two bodies were on the floor. One of them shifted nauseously. When her eyes discovered him, she nearly fell backwards.

"Sesshomaru," Kagura gasped. He stared down at her wordlessly. Her mouth fumbled as if she wanted to say something. _What are you doing here?_ Her eyes darted to the entrance of the cave, then back to him. "Naraku just left."

Sesshomarus eyes registered the news with interest. He turned to leave.

"Wait, Sesshomaru," Kagura lurched forward on her hands. He paused. "When we spoke before, I didnt know he wasnt dead." Sesshomarus golden eye lurked on her for a moment longer. He continued on out of the cave. Her eyes followed him out.

The morning air was cool. Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha and his friends werent far away, but Narakus scent was harder to locate. He sped off after it. The putrid scent was becoming stronger, but it never gave away Narakus location. One thing he did notice though was that Narakus scent pattern followed another. The other scent wasnt as hidden. It was a demon.

Sesshomarus swift steps brought him in sight of the demon. He appeared to have deep blue hair and wore a black kimono. A suspicious sword hung off his hip. In his arms he carried a woman, a priestess. Sesshomaru thought he recognized this priestess.

Author's note: Well folks, it's been awhile, as seems to be the norm. I'm hoping now that it's summer, I'll finally get the rest of this one punched out. Unfortunately, I'm still floundering with it a bit. We'll see what happens. Let me know if you're interested or I won't bother. Oh ya, please forgive the horrible grammar; for some reason when I loaded it the punctuation went to hell.


End file.
